Anything to Save You
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: Would you die for the one you love?
1. Save you

_**Anything to Save You**_

**This is my newest story. I just revised it so I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome and they also always make me update faster.**

**BPOV**

Today was a good day. For once we were both happy and content with our lives. It was days like these that I cherished during the times of tribal and tribulation. Edward held me tightly as we swayed across the dance floor.

"I love you Bella," he whispered gently into my ear. He caressed my check before kissing it lightly. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I realize how stupid I have been. I only wish I could have realized it sooner."

"Let's not talk about it now," I begged him. The last few weeks had been rocky to say the least. Everything seemed to be collapsing all around me and I just couldn't prevent it. School was about to end and Edward and I were about to be forced into separate lives and separate colleges. I would be attending Oxford on a full Journalism scholarship, while Edward would be attending Harvard pre-med. knowing that we would be soon parted only strained our relationship even further.

"Hey love birds," Edward's sister Alice said. She was the one and only person who could ever force me into coming to the dance in the first place. Seeing as I wasn't the most graceful person, I thought it would be lethal to put me on a dance floor. But now as Edward held me in his grasp and led me around the moonlight floor, I felt as graceful as a swan.

"I told you she would enjoy this," Alice said winking at her twin brother. Alice was not only my boyfriend's sister; she was also my best friend. She was practically family to me seeing as we had been friends since the day we were born. She and Jasper, her boyfriend, were now twirling around effortlessly just like professionals.

"You were right Ally," I smiled. "Thank you for making me do this. I owe you." Alice smiled in return before waltzing off with Jasper in the opposite direction. I buried my face in Edward's chest and breathed him in deeply. If only every moment could be like this, I thought.

"Bella," Edward said lifting my chin so I could see his dazzling face. He looked so worried, almost as if he was keeping a secret from me. He had been like this for the past two weeks and it scared me. "Do I make you happy," he asked me.

"What," I asked confused. What did he mean by that? Of course he made me happy. Just because things had been difficult lately didn't mean I wasn't happy. I loved Edward. That alone made me the happiest woman alive. I was his and he was mine; that was all I could ever want or need.

"Do I make you happy," he repeated. I began to shake my head in confusion.

"Edward," I hesitated. "What kind of question is that? I love you."  
"That doesn't answer my question Bella," he snapped. "Do I make you happy? Just answer my question!" I felt my cheeks flush with anger at his words. Why did he have to do this now? Why couldn't we have one night of pleasure without the heartache?

"Bella," I heard a familiar husky voice say behind me.

"What is he doing here," Edward said darkly. "You said he wouldn't be here Bella!" Edward's eyes instantly went black. This could only end badly.

"Last time I checked it was a free country," Jacob retorted. Jacob Black used to be one of my best friends. He used to be part of my group. All of us were inseparable. He had always been one of the men in my life. I could always depend on him on advice and guidance. That all ended when Edward and I began seeing each other a year ago.

"Jacob please," I pleaded. "Don't do this. Not tonight, not here."

"Me," Jacob yelled. "Why is it that you always blame me Bella? Did you ever even consider the fact that it was _him_ who creates the trouble?"

"You're the one who's crashing the dance," Edward said evilly. He gripped me tighter to him making it impossible for me to breathe. "You have no right to be here Jacob Black!"

"Bella wants me here," Jacob said grabbing my hand. Edward tensed even further and held me tighter to his chest which was now heaving in anger.

"Let go of her," he said between clenched teeth.

"No," Jacob said stubbornly. "I will only let go if Bella wants me to let go."  
"Bella," Edward said with a questioning tone.

"Bella," Jacob repeated with the same tone. I felt so trapped, so helpless. Alice and Jasper had stopped dead in their tracks and were now starring at us along with everyone else in the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of the fighting; I was tired of the humiliation. Enough was enough. I refused to choose.

"Stop it," I said breaking free of both of their grasps.

"Bella," Edward said in shock trying to pull me close to him once more. He continued to do so until he saw the tears break free from my eyes. I ran to the bathroom leaving both Jacob and Edward behind. I couldn't stand to look at either of them anymore.

**EPOV**

It had been such a perfect night. I finally had my sweet Bella in my arms, just where she belonged. As I held her tightly, I took in her every detail; her hair, her eyes, her smile. She was my own personal angel sent to me from God, I had always believed that. She was my heaven and she was my earth. She was my wind and she was my sky. I loved her more than anything in this world. Though it was difficult to express this, I never doubted. She was the very reason for my being.

Alice had begged me to force Bella into going to the dance. She believed it would help our relationship tremendously if we had a pleasant night together for once. Things lately had been incredibly rocky between Bella and me. With both of our futures starring at us in the face, the pressure had become nearly unbearable. She and I were barely able to speak let alone see each other.

"I love you Bella," I whispered into ear as I slowly caressed her cheek with one hand while pulling her closer to me with the other. I decided I needed to apologize. Things had been so terrible lately and I knew I was to blame. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I realize how stupid I have been. I only wish I could have realized it sooner." She closed her eyes in protest before pulling me closer.

"Let's not talk about it," she begged. I knew she didn't want to discuss what had been occurring lately. We were drifting apart, and deep down inside we both knew it. I could hardly bare to think of such things myself. She and I would soon be parted; a whole country between us. I was so proud that my Bella was going to Oxford. She deserved it more than anyone I knew. I only wished that she wouldn't be so far away. If I was here and she was in London, how could she and I survive? Things were difficult enough already without the distance.

These were the thoughts that tormented me deep into the night. It seemed like dilemma after dilemma tortured our relationship. I wondered how Bella could possibly be happy with me. She could do so much better yet she never even considered it. She was in love with me, though I had no idea why.

"Hey love birds," my sister Alice said dancing beside us with her boyfriend Jasper. Since infancy Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I had been a group. We did everything together. We had always been there for each other and we had never been parted. When my parents died, I feared that I would be taken away from everything and everyone that I ever loved. Luckily my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme adopted my sister and me and insisted raising us here in Forks, Washington instead of Chicago where Carlisle was originally from. From what I could tell, Esme and Carlisle preferred Forks to the Windy City. They seemed happier here than I had ever seen them before.

"I told you she would enjoy this," Alice said smiling brightly. She loved seeing Bella happy almost as much as I did.

"You were right Ally," Bella smiled. "Thanks for making me do this. I owe you." Forcing Bella into going to this dance was almost harder than getting into Harvard. Bella certainly knew how to put up a good fight when she needed to. As Alice left to give the two of us some much needed privacy, I decided to ask Bella the question that had been on my mind for weeks. I needed to know, no matter what Bella's answers were.

"Bella," I said gently lifting her chin from my chest to meet my gaze. As I stared into her deep brown eyes I felt a piece of my heart shatter. What if she wanted to leave me to leave her alone permanently? Could I allow myself to let her go? Could I move on with my life? I decided to stop the self depreciation and ask her the question the struck fear into the deepest quandaries of my heart. "Do I make you happy?"

"What," she asked with a dumfounded expression.

"Do I make you happy," I repeated. She shook her head, causing her long mahogany tresses to spill out across her shoulders. She continued to stare at me in pure confusion before answering.

"What kind of question is that? I love you Edward," she said simply. Why was she dodging my question? Was she afraid that I would dislike her answer? If she no longer loved me then I needed to be informed immediately.

"That doesn't answer my question Bella," I snapped at her. As soon as I had done so I felt instantly guilty. I took a deep breath before speaking again. Though I attempted to calm myself I was still furious. "Just answer my question!" She was just about to answer when I heard _him_ speak my loves name. What had he come? I thought I had warned him to stay away, far away.

"What is he doing here Bella," I asked in a pure rage. "You said he wouldn't be here!" I thought I had already taken care of this. Jacob agreed to stay away from Bella once and for all, we had a deal. He had already done enough damage in both of our lives and he said he wanted to stop.

The only reason he was doing any of this was because he had always been jealous that I had been the one to ultimately win Bella's heart. He never had a chance; Bella only ever saw him as a friend. I understood why he loved her but that didn't make his actions right. Over the last few months, he had been a wedge driving Bella and I apart. All he had ever accomplished by doing so was hurting his so called 'best friend'. This was the reason I despised him so much. He deserved Bella even less than I. He was unworthy and he knew it. That was why he turned to a life of crime.

"Last time I checked it was a free country," Jacob barked at me. After that things became foggy. I remembered screaming at both Jacob and Bella. Jacob grabbed her, and I became enraged. Therefore I did the same thing. He shouldn't have been touching her in the first place. She was _mine. _Why couldn't he understand that? I begged Bella to choose me, stay with me. Jacob did the same. Bella looked so torn, so hurt. She broke away leaving us both in shock.

"Bella," I said trying to grab her again. It was then that I saw the tears begin to spill over her cheeks. I had done it again. She was hurt because of me.

"Stop it," she screamed before running away from us. My heart broke as I saw her begin to run away. Deep down inside I knew what she was truly running from; she was running away from me, mentally and physically.

"What did you do," Alice yelled at me.

"Alice I," I said with a shaky voice. I felt the tears burn my eyes as I thought about what I had just done. Perhaps I had won the fight with Jacob, but would that ultimately cost me Bella?

"What is wrong with you Edward," Alice yelled once more. "Why do you always do this to her? Why can't you ever just let things go? She love you, you idiot! Can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry," I said finding it difficult to meet her enraged gaze. Now even my own sister hated me.

"I have to go find her," Alice said walking away from me with Jasper by her side. "Once again I have to clean up your mess. Great job bro." I glared at Jacob who was still standing before me. I wanted to kill him. The only reason I hadn't already was because I knew it would make Bella unhappy. I knew this time I was entirely to blame, yet I couldn't face it. I needed to blame him.

"Why did you have to do this," I asked him. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone Jacob? I thought we had a deal. You agreed you've caused her enough pain already."

"Because you don't deserve her," he glared at me in return. "I love her too Edward. I will never stop fighting for her until she is by my side. And even if I don't deserve her, I'm still better than you. How sad is that?"

"You think your better," I laughed without humor. The other reason I as Jacob to stay away, was because he also turned dangerous over the past few months, too dangerous for her to be around. Even Charlie the police chief, made seeing Jacob forbidden to his daughter.

"I can love her more than you ever could," Jacob said with a stern voice. "I won't give up. You won't have her for long I promise you. One day she _will_ be mine."

"We'll see," I replied darkly. "For now she is mine. You will stay away from her Jacob Black! If you come near her again, I will have you begging for death." I then stormed off leaving him behind. He was not worthy of my time or my breath. The only thing that was important right now was Bella. I had to make things right again.

**BPOV**

"I don't know what I did wrong Alice," I sobbed into my best friends shoulder. We had been in the bathroom for nearly a half an hour while Jasper waited outside of the door. Alice had rushed in after me after the fight.

"You did nothing wrong Bella," Alice assured me dabbing my eyes. "What Edward did was stupid, but it was only because he loves you more than anything in this world."

"I love him so much," I cried even harder. "I don't understand why he thinks otherwise. Doesn't he realize that I would do anything for him? I would die for him if there was even a chance of making him happy. "

"He knows Bella," Alice assured me. "You both just need to talk things out once and for all. Nothing can change if nothing is resolved."

"I have to leave him," I said. "In two weeks I have to fly to England Alice! I'll be there alone without him. We'll be apart for…."

"Bella listen to me," Alice said forcing me to look at her. "Things _will _work out. You and Edward were meant to be and _nothing_ can change that. Fate is fate, there's no fighting it."

"Why did Jacob have to come tonight," I asked Alice. "Why did he have to ruin yet another night for Edward and me? I thought he wanted me to be happy."

"He's in love with you Bella," Alice said. I was shocked at her words. This could not possibly be true. Jacob and I had been no more than friends our entire lives.

"No he doesn't," I disagreed. "Jacob could never see me that way. I could never see him that way." In my eyes Edward was the only one I could ever love. Even when we were little I knew I would end up with him one day. Alice was right, he was my destiny.

"Bella," I heard Edward say outside of the door. "Bella please come out. We need to talk."

"I don't know if I can do this," I said low enough for only Alice to hear. "I can't hurt him anymore. I can't see that look anymore."

"Look," Alice said with a questioning tone. "What look?"

"He's hiding something from me," I told her. "I can feel it. Every time he looks at me, I can see he's hiding something." These were the thoughts that kept me awake late into night. I had hardly slept in months and I knew that it was starting to show. I was becoming more fragile than ever. I was no longer me. In fact, I had no idea who I was anymore.

"Bella," Edward said again. "Love, please. Please allow me to apologize."

"Bella," Alice said cautiously lifting me from the ground. She dried my eyes once more before pushing me towards the door. "Go talk to him." I wiped the last tear away from my cheek before opening the door to see Edward there waiting for me.

"Hey," he said simply. The pain was evident on his face. He looked so guilty.

"Hey," I replied simply.

"Bella," Edward hesitated. "We need to talk."

**EPOV**

It was now or never. If I was going to leave I needed to do it soon. I could no longer stand to put her through so much pain. Jacob was right, she _did_ deserve better. I had walked around the school for a half an hour trying to pull myself together. Once I arrived at the bathroom, where I knew she had gone, I heard her crying. Each tear that dropped from her eyes was like a stab to my cold, cold heart.

"I'm such an idiot Jazz," I told my best friend who was sitting outside waiting for Alice. "Alice is right; I am an idiot."

"Yes you are," Jasper agreed. "But I can see why. Bella is an amazing girl. Not to mention, if someone was going after Alice, I would do the same." I knocked lightly on the bathroom door begging Bella to come out. I heard Alice speak before she pushed her friend out the door.

As Bella starred up at me with weepy eyes, I knew that I had made the right decision. Why detain the pain? If I wanted Bella to have a better life, then I needed to give it to her.

I took her hand gingerly in mine and led her to my Volvo which was parked outside. I opened the car door for her and placed her inside before doing the same for myself. She still couldn't look at me and I couldn't blame her for doing so.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"What," I asked taken back by her words. "Bella what do you have to be sorry about? This wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault," she said cutting me off. "Edward I should have…I don't know." She laughed a humorless laugh before starring out through the window. I had to do this now before I lost my nerve.

"Bella I have something to tell you," I said hitting the gas pedal a little harder. The sooner this was over the better. I didn't know how long it would be before I broke down entirely unable to go through with what I had to do.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. I could tell that every word I spoke now, hurt her somehow. Why did life have to be so miserable? Why couldn't everyone just be happy for once?

"We have to end it Bella," I said keeping my eyes on the road. "I'm not happy, you're not happy. Were both going in different directions, in life and in distance. You're going to London and I'm going to Boston. This just can't work, there is no way. If we don't end this now then we'll just be miserable our freshman year." She still hadn't spoken a word. I had thought she would have fought harder than this. Maybe she wanted this to end and that was why she wasn't speaking.

"It's over Bella," I said to myself more than her. "I can't do this anymore."

"You're a coward," she said finally breaking her silence. Her eyes narrowed as she starred at me intently. She knew I was lying.

"What," I asked attempting to play coy.

"You're a coward," she said with more force this time. "You don't _want _this to work Edward!"

"Bella, I," I stuttered. "I'm sorry…" I couldn't tell her the truth though I wanted to. We both needed a clean break if we had any hopes of surviving. Why was she making this so difficult?

"No," she screamed. "No Edward! You don't get to be sorry! You're bailing on me! After all we've been through your just giving up! I gave you everything and yet you refuse to do the same."

"Bella that's not true," I said finding it hard to fight the tears that seemed to engulf me now.

"It is true," she screamed once more.

"Bella don't do this," I told her. "I just can't love you anymore, not when Jacob is around." I decided to make her think this was about Jacob. She couldn't blame herself if another man was responsible for the termination of our relationship.

"Jacob means nothing to me," she said. "You know he means nothing to me! That's not the reason. Why can't you just tell me the truth for once Edward?" She was making this about herself. I realized had to lie even further.

"Bella please," I begged her again.

"Tell me the truth," she demanded. I couldn't think anymore. I dropped my concentration from the road to stare at her. Tears were pouring down her perfect cheeks. Her eyes looked at me with resentment. That was when it happened, that was when I lost control.

"He's fading fast," I heard a strange voice say, "were losing him."

"What about her," I heard another voice ask. "Is she stable?"

"She's lost a lot of blood," the man's gruff voice said. "The trauma to her head is sure to cause brain damage. I don't think she's going to make it."

"Have you notified their parents," someone else asked. As the other man answered him, everything around me seemed to fade away. I should have felt some kind of pain yet I didn't. All I remembered was slamming into a tree while swerving away to avoid a collision with another vehicle. Why couldn't I feel pain? Where was Bella?

"Heart rate is dropping," someone shouted. "Do you have a pulse?"

"No," I heard someone say. "No pulse. This kid is dying!"

"Revive him," someone shouted. Once again everything seemed to fade away. All I could see was darkness.

"Edward," a voice I hadn't heard in years called after me. "Edward?"

"Dad," I asked. Could it really have been him? How could that be? He had been dead for ten years now.

"It's okay Edward," he spoke softly. "Everything is okay."

"Where is Bella," I asked him. "I can't find Bella." I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me into a bright light. "No," I protested. "I'm not leaving without her."

"Edward it's okay," my father said. "She will join you soon enough."

"What do you mean she will join me soon enough," I asked in confusion. My father took a deep breath before turning me around to face him. It really was him. He was here, but why was I with him? How was this even possible? He had been dead for eight years.

"Edward," he said calmly. "You had an accident. You and Bella were both severely hurt and..." At that moment I knew. I knew what he had meant earlier when he said that Bella would soon join me.

"No," I shouted pushing his hand off of my shoulder. "No it can't be…I can't be….She can't be…."

"Edward you are," my father said. "You are dead and soon Bella will be too."

"No," I shouted again. "That can't happen. She can't die! She can't! She has to live! She has to be live a full life! She needs to survive and find a way to be happy again! She can't die dad!"

"Everyone dies," my father said. "It's part of life Edward."

"Not for her," I said stubbornly. "No matter what I have to do I won't let her die."

"You have no other choice," he said. "What's done is done."

"He has a choice," said an unfamiliar man. He walked forward toward my father and I. "He always has a choice."

"What," I asked him feeling the slightest bit of hope. "What do I have to do? What can I do to make things right again?"

"Steven no," my father said sternly. "It's too risky. It could ruin everything."

"It's his choice," Steven said cutting off my father. "Let him decide for himself."  
"She's fading fast," my father said. "He doesn't have much time to decide. He needs more time."

"I'll do anything," I blurted out. "Whatever it is I'll do it. Just please have mercy on me and tell me what it is that I must do."

"You have to start over," Steven said.

"Start over," I repeated with a questioning tone. "What do you mean start over?"

"You have to be born again," he said. "You have to start the life cycle all over again." That was the only price I had to pay? I got a second chance at life just like that?

"You mean I can correct my mistakes," I asked joyfully. "Bella and I can be…"

"That's just it, Steven said cutting me off, "you and Bella can't be," "That is the only condition. You are to have nothing to do with Isabella Swan ever again. If you do, consequences will be severe."

"But Bella is my life," I said. "I can't live without her."

"You wanted to live without her before," Steven pointed out. "Make your choice." Steven placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to gasp. Suddenly I could see everything. I could see Bella barely clutching to life. Her heart was failing, beating slower and slower with every passing moment.

"Bella," I said trying to reach out and touch her. It was useless, I couldn't feel her anymore.

"You're running out of time," Steven reminded me. "You wanted to give her a new life; a life without you, so do it Edward. Do this for Bella." I stared at my love once more. It was probably the last time I would ever be able to look at her again. It was then at her heart stopped.

"I," I hesitated. That was when I recalled overhearing Bella tell Alice that she would die for me earlier that evening. She would give her life for me if only to make me happy. I would do the same for her.

"You what," Steven asked.

"I'll do it," I said. "I'll start over, no matter how it affects me." The light disappeared once more, all I could see was darkness.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review, review, review!**


	2. The Opportunity of A Lifetime

**Okay guys, this is the chapter that is going to determine everything. Reviews weren't that great last time and I'm wondering if it's because you don't like this story or it's because no one saw the story premiere. So I am posting the next chapter and hopefully the story will pick up, if not I promise to create a new idea and a new story. Thank you to all of you that did review. Some reviews got lost due to the fact that the story deleted itself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

It was just as he said, I did start over. Every day from infancy was a day that I was forced to relive. Every memory of Bella still remained in my mind. She no longer lived in Forks, Washington. For some reason she was only born here. Then a few months later she left, too young for me to know.

I constantly wondered if I made the right decision. Is this really what Bella would have wanted or was I merely being selfish by thinking so? I wondered how life differed for her seeing as it was extremely different for me. For instance, instead of just having Alice for a sister I now had an older sister named Rosalie.

My parents had always talked about having a child earlier on in their marriage before but they never did in their previous life. Instead they waited five years before having Alice and I. We were twins, and the only children to the Cullen fortune. Now everything was different, Rosalie was the leader of this family instead of me, and she made it well known.

The worst part of it all was sitting back and watching my parents die yet again. There was nothing I could do to prevent it. I could not fight fate. So when I warned them not to go on that car ride that night they did as I requested. But instead of dying in an accident, they both ended up losing their lives slowly and painfully due to cancer two years later.

That was then Carlisle and Esme came to take us in. When the opportunity arose I begged my Uncle and Aunt to take us to Chicago with them. I claimed that living in Forks was only a painful reminder of what could have been; If only they knew how true that was. So the decision was made, when Alice and I were twelve and Rosalie was fifteen, we made our way to the Windy City of Chicago where we still live today.

Moving away from Forks not only affected me. My sisters always seemed so miserable now that we lived here. For some reason Alice had never met Jasper. He had never come to Forks. During late nights my sister would confide at me that she felt as if a part of her were missing. She knew this wasn't the life she was supposed to live deep down inside. Rosalie was the same though she never spoke about it. She had always been very strong and independent. Even after my parent's death, she never faltered. I only wish that I could have known how my decision would affect them when I made it that fateful evening.

Even Carlisle and Esme seemed to change. Carlisle was miserable working in Chicago. Esme always seemed to be unhappy seeing as all of us were unhappy. Though they tried to hide it, I knew they regretted moving here. The only reason we all stayed was because of me. I couldn't risk seeing Bella or even being reminded of Bella again. Living without her was hell enough, knowing she was out there was even worse.

This was my life now; a life without her. Every moment I drew breath was a moment of pain. As long as I could remember, I missed Bella. She had been my soul reason for living and without her I was lost. We all were. I had never realized how much of a difference my sweet Bella had made in all of our lives. I only wondered if it was the same for her. Was life without me this painful? Or worse, was she happier without me?

**BPOV**

"Why did I ever stay with you Charlie," I heard my mother scream downstairs.

"I don't know Renée," my father yelled in return. "If you hated me so much they why didn't you leave before?" This was how every morning began for me. There was no need for an alarm clock seeing as my parent's shouting always woke me up within seconds.

"Emma," my brother Emmett called at the door. I hated my name. It seemed so wrong to be called it. My mother was going to name me Isabella but seeing as my brother was named Emmett she decided to change it. My mother was always focused on making out family look perfect. She thought if she did this then no one would know just how bad things truly were in our house. Hence the practically identical names.

"Come in Emmett," I told my brother. He was my only sibling and my only ally in this house. His birth was the reason that my parents got married in the first place. Two months before my parents were supposed to graduate my mother found out she was pregnant. She married Charlie three weeks after she graduated though I knew she regretted doing so. She had always dreamed of living her own life outside of Forks, Washington. A few years after having Emmett, Charlie's and Renée's marriage began to fail. I was then conceived to solve their troubled marriage.

One night after her and Charlie had had yet another fight she told me that if she could do things over she might not have even had children at all. She said that having children turned out to be the biggest mistake she had ever made. That's all Emmett and I were to her, mistakes.

"Are you okay," Emmett asked sitting beside me on my bed. Emmett resembled a giant teddy bear to me. He was strong on the outside but had a heart of gold on the inside. The only time he ever resorted to violence was if I were in danger.

"I guess," I replied removing a silent tear from my cheek. It seemed as if I cried every day of my life. Nothing ever seemed to be right. It was almost as if I were living an alternate life somehow.

"Did you have one of those dreams again," Emmett said putting his arm around me in support. He knew me all too well. The only time I ever cried was when I had one of the dreams. They were my only weakness.

"Yeah," I replied simply. "I don't know how to make them stop Emmett." The dreams I had always seemed to be so real, almost as if I had lived them before somehow.

"They're just dreams Emma," he reminded me. "He's not real." As soon as he said those words I felt yet another piece of my heart break. I knew exactly who he was referring to; the boy from my dreams. He was the same boy who had haunted my memory for as long as I could remember.

"EMMA, EMMETT," we both heard Renée call from downstairs. It was time to get ready for yet another dreadful day at school. I had always hated my school though I had come here since kindergarten. We had moved to Arizona shortly after I was born. Since my conception still wasn't helping my parent's marriage, they decided a change in scenery might help, they were wrong. If anything it only made things worse.

"Well time to go get ready," Emmett sighed rising from my bed. He too hated Arizona. He had confided in me during late nights that he felt as if he wasn't meant to be here. I could tell that he was lonely. Though girls fawned all over him daily none of them seemed good enough to match his standards. I on the other hand had many boyfriends over the years, though none of them ever brought me the least bit of joy. I had never fallen in love and I was beginning to think that I never would.

"Hey babe," my newest boyfriend Ian said sliding his arm around my waist. For some reason every time he touched me I wanted to vomit. I flinched away from his touch and made my way to my locker.

"So how was your weekend," he asked me as I pulled out all my books for my first class. When I still didn't answer him he punched the locker in frustration before walking away. I knew that it was wrong to ignore him but I couldn't help it. I hated him though I had no idea why. He really was a sweet guy but he wasn't…_him._

"Emma," Ashley groaned shutting my locker door.

"What," I asked grumpily. I was in no mood to be yelled at. My mother had just spent the last hour screaming at me for no apparent reason.

"You can't keep treating Ian like that," she said pulling my arm so I was now facing her. "He doesn't deserve that. He loves you and yet you treat him as if he's a worthless piece of garbage."

"Ashley," I said pulling away from her. "I hate to say this but it's really none of your business how I treat my boyfriends."

"That's exactly it," she snapped back. "That's how you treat _all_ of your boyfriends Emma! Do you have any idea how luck you are? At least five different boys have asked you out this _semester_!" She was right. I was quite popular with the boys leaving me with a nasty reputation. None of it was true though. I may have dated a lot but that's where it ended. Most guys thought of me as a tease, but if they knew the truth maybe they wouldn't think that.

"I know," I said breathing deeply. "I shouldn't be so mean Ash but I can't help it. None of them seem right. All they seem to be is a waste of time and energy."

"I give up," my friend said throwing her hands dramatically up in the air. Every time she did that chills broke throughout my entire body. It was as if I had seen that action repeated a thousand times before only by a different girl, a girl I had never met.

"Bella sweetie there you are," a girl named Lila said. She too was a so called friend of mine though I never trusted her. She was always hitting on my boyfriends and then dating them after I broke up with them. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Ian would soon be her's.

"Hi Lila," I said with a scowl. I walked right past her and sat in my assigned seat beside Ashley. It was time for first period, Advanced Biology. This truly was the worst part of my day.

**EPOV**

"Edward wake up," Alice said banging on my door. I groaned in protest. I hated waking up. It meant living yet another day, something I was not fond of doing.

"Go away," I grumbled into my pillow.

"Edward," she said again before opening my door. Though I loved Alice she could be so annoying sometimes. She began nudging me repeatedly before I turned to face her.

"What," I nearly yelled at her. I instantly regretted doing so; a frown now covered my sweet sister's face.

"I'm sorry," she said turning away from me.

"Alice," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "What is it?"

"It's time for school," she said now plastering a fake smile on her face. "It's a big day you know."

"Why do you say that," I asked her. Alice was always saying things like this. It was almost as if she knew what was going to happen or something.

"I just know it," she winked. "Something amazing is going to happen today! I'm so excited!"

"Alice how you can be so happy all the time," I asked throwing one of my pillows at her. She caught it before throwing it back at me and hitting me in the face.

"It's called a positive attitude my dear brother," she said joyfully. "I know things are going to get better. You just have to have faith that they will."

"Nothing's going to get better Alice," I disagreed. "Were stuck here in this miserable life forever." I was in no mood for my sister's positivity. I had just endured a practically sleepless night dreaming of nothing but Bella and that final night that we were together.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "Now get up before I bring Rosalie in here." With that my sister practically danced out of the room leaving me alone again. I got up took a shower and headed off to school.

"Hey man," my friend Dustin said. "How's it going?"

"Fine I guess," I said heading straight to my locker. That was when I saw her. I nearly ran away but she caught sight of me before it was even possible to do so.

"Eddie baby," Tanya called after me. She had to be the biggest slut in school and could have had any guy she waned. Sadly she wanted me and only me.

"Hello Tanya," I greeted her attempting to be cordial. "How are you today?" She flipped her long strawberry blonde hair and nearly hit me in the face with it.

"I'd be a lot better if you'd ask me out already," she said trying to take my hand in her's. I flinched away causing her to pout. Any other girl touching me felt so wrong. The very thought of dating anyone else apart from Bella made me sick.

"Sorry Tanya," I said faking disappointment. "I'm not dating right now. Besides, I really need to focus on my school work right. "

"Whatever," she said flipping her hair yet again. She walked away from me in a huff while Dustin hit me causing me to wince in pain.

"What was that for," I said rubbing my now throbbing shoulder.

"What is wrong with you," he said in shock. "She is Tanya freaking Davis dude! How could you possibly deny liking her? Every guy in this school has a thing for her."

"Not every guy," I reminded him. "She's just not my type that's all."

"No one is your type Edward," Dustin sighed. "You've had at least five different girls ask you at this _semester_ and yet you refuse to date any of them. People are starting to talk man."

"Then let them talk," I said slamming my locker shut. "I don't care." My pixie like sister caught up with Dustin and me and was now walking beside us. Dustin was watching my sister a little too closely. He had wanted to ask her out since freshman year.

"So you turned down Tanya Davis again," Alice said with a laugh. "What is that, three times this week?"

"I guess," I said shrugging it off.

"Hh-ii Alice," Dustin said now sweating profusely. "Hh-oow are you today?"  
"I'm great Dustin," my sister said smiling brightly. "How are you?"

"Good," he replied finally finding his voice. We all walked into our first period class, Advanced Biology. This was the worst part of the day for me. Bella and I had also had Biology first period. We were lab partners. Instead of sitting by Bella I now sat by Dustin while Alice sat by some girl named Angela. I groaned once more in protest, this was going to be a long day.

**BPOV**

"Good morning Emma," my teacher Mrs. Patterson said as I entered the room. It was now second period, Literature and Composition, my favorite class.

"Good morning," Mrs. Patterson I greeted her. This was the only time of day where I was truly happy. I was able to write which made me elated. Writing seemed to be my only form of release these days.

"Class," Mrs. Patterson addressed the everyone once we were all present. "I have a very important announcement to make."

"I wonder what it is," Ashley whispered beside me.

"I don't know," I replied. "But Mrs. Patterson looks as if she's about to explode." Ashley continued to stare at me with a big toothy grin. She was hiding something from me, I could always tell. "What is wrong with you," I asked.

"Shh," she said pointing to the teacher. "Just listen Emma."

"I have just received notice that one of our students is being honored with a very prestigious award," my teacher said trying to maintain composure. "This student will make her way to Chicago where she will attend one semester at Bradford Literature Academy. This student was chosen based on outstanding academics and also because of a brilliant piece she wrote that was submitted to the judges of this fine institution."

"Lucky girl," I said under my breath. My heart was now racing. If only an opportunity like that was available to me.

"Emma Swan, a junior in this class has been chosen," Mrs. Pattinson said looking directly at me. At that moment my heart stopped. This could not be possible. I hadn't submitted anything. I hadn't even known about this.

"What," I asked still in shock. Maybe I had heard her wrong.

"It's true Em," Ashley said now hugging me. "Please don't be mad but….I submitted your story!"

"What story," I asked her with a high voice. All of my stories were extremely private! No one read them, well almost no one. The only people I ever allowed to read them were Emma and Mrs. Patterson.

"The Secret Compartment," Mrs. Patterson blurted out now completely oblivious to the rest of the class. Everyone was staring at me now; this was something I absolutely hated. "Emma I couldn't help myself. You deserve this opportunity. "

"I can't go to Chicago," I protested. "I have a life to live here!"

"Emma," Ashley said surprised at my response. "You have to go. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Not to mention this will look incredible on your college applications."

"I might not even go to college," I said. I didn't really see the point of it. Who would want to accept me?

"Emma you mustn't say that," my teacher said. "You have to do this."

"I don't know," I said with hesitation. Could I really just pick everything up and leave?

"Just think about it," Ashley said. "Okay?"

"Fine," I said though I knew what my answer would be. The rest of the day seemed to drag on for an eternity, though the thought of Chicago never left my mind. Maybe Ash was right, perhaps I did need to go.

"Hi mom," I said when I got home from school. My mother was in the kitchen placing two aspirin in her mouth. This was a daily ritual for her.

"Hey," she said not looking at me.

"Hello," my father said coming around the corner. He hung up his gun before joining my mother and me in the kitchen.

"Hi dad," I said as he walked right by me.

"So why didn't you take my phone calls Renée," he said picking up my mother's cell phone. "I called you at least seven times today!"

"I know," she said walking right past him. "It was rather annoying actually." Here we go again I thought.

"What is wrong with you," my father asked raising his tone. "It's not like you do anything all day."

"That's not true," my mother yelled. I covered my ears and made my way towards the stairs. I couldn't stand to hear them fight for one more minute.

"I HATE YOU,"I heard my mother scream from downstairs. There was no escaping it. No matter where I ran to in the house I could still hear them. I was so sick and tired of living this life. I just wanted to escape. That was when the thought hit me, I could escape. Chicago seemed to be calling my name louder and louder with every passing second. I would go. I would leave in two weeks and not be back until May. I was going to Chicago.

**So what did you guys think? Please, please, please review. I really love this story and want to continue it. Thank you for reading guys!**


	3. Independence

**Hello everyone! Reviews were definitely better this time. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think. I'm also thrilled that you are all enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: If it isn't already obvious I'm not Stephenie Meyer**

**EPOV**

"Edward," Miss Schuler, said as I entered the room. She was my favorite teacher and this was my favorite period; creative writing.

"Hello Miss Schuler," I said not quite meeting her gaze. My morning so far had been nothing short of disastrous and I just wanted to go home.

"Hey bro," Alice said skipping into class. I nodded in acknowledgment before opening the book I had brought with me. I did this so I would not be disturbed. I couldn't have cared less if anyone thought I was anti -social. I chose not to talk to these people for a reason.

"Would you put down that stupid book for two seconds Edward," Alice growled tearing it out of my hands.

"Alice what is wrong with you," I yelled at her. "I was just reading. It's not like it's a crime."

"Will you just stop," she said. "Edward it's time to stop avoiding people. You need to start living your life instead of avoiding it."

"I'm not avoiding life Alice," I said stealing my book back. "I just don't feel like talking right now."

"You never feel like talking," she pointed out.

"I'm talking to you now," I retorted.

"Barely," she huffed. "I'm your own sister and even _I _can't get your attention. Why do you feel the need to shut everything and everyone out?"

"Alice," I said in a warning tone. "I don't want to talk about this. I hate to be rude, but truthfully this is none of your business anyway. My life has nothing to do with you, no matter what you think!" Alice's eyes welled up with tears as she moved away from me. As much as I hated saying those words, they were true. I couldn't allow Alice to be in my life any more than necessary. I couldn't let her find out the truth. It would only destroy her own life. I opened my book once more and continued to read.

"Hey Edward," Tanya said sauntering into class. "Did you miss me baby?" I could feel my face redden with anger. When I didn't acknowledge her Tanya tried to grab me.

"Go away Tanya," I screamed at her.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Edward," Tanya snapped. "Why don't you want me? _Everyone _wants me if you haven't noticed! Maybe everyone else is right; maybe you are just a waste of my time.

"Finally," I said under my breath.

"Excuse me," Tanya said with attitude. "What did you say?"  
"I said finally," I repeated.

"What is that supposed to mean," she asked slamming her hand down on my desk. Why did she have to be so dramatic all the time?

"Okay Tanya," I sighed slamming my book shut. "Let's see if you can comprehend this for once. I don't want you. I will _never_ want you. You are nothing to me. In fact I just wish you would go away once and for all."

"You little," she said extending her hand to slap me. Luckily Alice caught Tanya's hand before she was able to attack.

"Not so fast bimbo," Alice said throwing away Tanya's hand. "You lay one hand on my brother and you'll have to deal with _me_." Tanya began to laugh as she attempted to push my sister aside.

"What are you going to do about it you pathetic pixie," Tanya said still laughing.

"Just watch your back," Alice said between clenched teeth.

"Tanya, Alice," Miss Schuler said pushing the two of them apart. "Stop this immediately. Now is not the time or place to do this."

"Fine," my sister said before taking her seat next to me.

"Whatever," Tanya said flipping her hair and walking across the room to her seat. The rest of the day seemed to drag on relentlessly. School now began to feel like more of a prison than anything else.

"Hello dear," Esme greeted me once I arrived home. "How was school?"

"It was school," I said plainly. "Nothing new."

"Oh," Esme said taking on a sad tone. I hated making her upset. It was like kicking a puppy or making a little kid cry for no reason.

"How was your day," I asked trying to sound upbeat. A smile retuned to my aunts face at my words.

"Wonderful," she said. "It was very productive actually. I completed two designs and began another one for the museum up town."

"That's great Esme," I said. "I'm so proud of you." Esme had just been recommended by her boss to design the new Contemporary Art Museum. She was the only one in the house who seemed to actually enjoy her job.

"Thank you sweetheart," she said giving me a hug.

"Hello," I heard Alice call from the doorway. She had decided to walk home in order to cool off from her little run in with Tanya. She didn't want Esme to see her upset.

"Hello Alice," Esme said with a broad smile on her face. "You're a little late. Didn't Edward drive you home?"

"No," Alice said. "I just wanted to take a walk."

"That's nice," Esme said dismissing the subject immediately.

"I got the mail," Alice said setting it on the table. "There's a letter for you Edward." She placed the small enveloped in front of me as her eyes lit up with anticipation. "It's from Bradford Literature Academy."

"Edward," Esme gasped. "That's wonderful!"

"We don't know what it says," I said taking the envelope and examining it. I had decided to submit a story I had written about Bella. I liked to think that somehow, somewhere she was able to read it. If in some way she still knew who she was, I wanted her to know that I still loved her.

"Edward don't be like that," Alice said now jumping. "Open it!"

"Calm down Alice," I said placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her. I broke the seal on the envelope and pulled the letter out. I began to read it out loud as Alice and Esme grasped onto each other in a nervous manner.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your story, "In Her Eyes," has won you a spot at Bradford Literature Academy. This is a very exclusive and prestigious honor. You should be quite proud of yourself for all of your accomplishments. _

_Please report to the Academy on the third of February of 2009. You will be moving into the Brimley dorm house where you will stay for the remainder of your education at Bradford. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Steven Withworth Dean of Admissions _

"You got in," Alice squealed leaping into my arms. "I knew you would!"

"Congratulations Edward," Esme said grasping my hand tightly.

"What's going on," Carlisle said appearing at the doorway.

"Edward got into Bradford," Alice blurted out.

"Edward," Carlisle asked with a surprised tone. "Is this true?" As everyone stared at me waiting for me to answer, thoughts began to race through my mind. This was finally it, the opportunity to escape if only for awhile.

"Edward," Carlisle repeated once more. "Is this true?"

"Yes," I said answering his question. "It's true. I'm going to Bradford."

**BPOV**

"Hey Em," my brother said opening my door.

"Hey," I said trying to sound joyful. My parents were still screaming at each other downstairs and I didn't want Emmett to see me upset. He had his own problems to deal with.

"What are you looking at," he said peering over my shoulder at my computer screen. I had decided to research Bradford Academy. All the stories that students had submitted in order to be accepted were lined up across the page. My story was second on the list. The top story was called "In Her Eyes," by Edward Cullen. For some reason that name sounded familiar; too familiar. It gave me chills just seeing his name for some reason.

"Nothing," I said closing the window on my computer screen.

"Emma," Emmett said. "Why won't you let me see what you're reading?"

"Because it's nothing," I said getting up from my computer desk and picking up a book to read. Emmett knew that when I was reading I was not to be disturbed.

"You're not getting out of this that easy Emma," he said stealing the book from me. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," I lied. "I was just doing some research."

"On Bradford Literature Academy," he said with a sly smile. I sighed in frustration. Now I would never hear the end of this.

"You know don't you," I said starring at my brother with a scowl on my face.

"Ashley might have said something about it," he said sheepishly. I turned away from him before burying my head in my pillow.

"I have no privacy," I mumbled.

"Emma," Emmett said taking the pillow from under my head. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be mad at me," I answered him.

"Mad at you," Emmett said in a questioning tone. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"For leaving," I said. "If I go to Chicago then you'll be left here alone."

"Not exactly," he said. "I mean technically, if you think about it, I'm hardly here anyway. With classes at the University and my job at Coleman's I keep myself pretty busy." It was true. The only reason Emmett ever even came home was because of me. He even could have gone to a better college, but decided to stay local. He didn't want me to have to face them alone.

"What if they don't let me go," I asked him. "I mean it's not like they're going to let me go all the way to Chicago by myself."

"You're eighteen Em," my brother said to me. "You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Tell that to Charlie," I protested.

"Tell me what," I heard my father's voice say at the door. Where did he come from?

"Dad," I said. "What are you doing up here?"

"This is my house Emma," he reminded me. "I am allowed to go anywhere I please. Not to mention I wanted to get away from your mother."

"Dad," Emmett said beside me. "Emma has something she wants to tell you. Now I want you to promise me that you'll hear her out."

"Okay," Charlie said with a weary expression. "What is it you would like to tell me exactly?"

"I…," I hesitated. "I…Something happened at school today."

"What happened," Charlie asked becoming impatient with my inability to form a simple sentence.

"Emma received some news," Emmett said for me. He then gripped my hand in support and nodded toward Charlie. "Tell him the rest Em."

"Charlie….Dad," I said.

"Oh for crying out loud," Charlie yelled. "Just spit it out already!" That was the last straw for me. I was tired of being pushed around by everyone. It was time to stand on my own two feet for once.

"I'm leaving Charlie," I said boldly. "I'm leaving in two weeks and I'm going to Chicago."

"Really," Charlie huffed. "And how do you propose that you will do so? You have no money, you have no degree. How do you think you're going to make it on your own?"

"Bradford Literature Academy has accepted me for the semester," I told him. "I will finish high school there while also completing courses for college."

"You still haven't answered one of my questions," Charlie said. "How do you propose to pay for this? We aren't made of money young lady. I can't believe your even asking us for this."

"I'm not asking you for anything," I roared. "I have a scholarship Charlie! Besides, when have I ever asked you for anything?"

"How will you get there," Charlie asked with a smirk. He thought all of this was a joke.

"I have money," I told him. "I'll take a plane."

"You can't go alone," Charlie screamed. "I won't allow it Emma!"

"I'll go with her," Emmett said suddenly. "I will take her to Chicago and make sure she gets there safely dad. She will be okay."

"I forbid you to go Emma," Charlie said. "I won't let you."

"I'm not asking you dad," I told him. "I'm telling you. I am leaving in two weeks and there is nothing you can do to stop me! I refuse to live in this hell hole any longer!" With that I rushed out of the room.

"Emma," my father called after me. I grabbed my jacket and raced out of the house to my truck dodging my mother in the process. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed number one on my speed dial.

"Hello," Ashley answered.

"Ash, it's me," I told her. "I need your help." Twenty minutes later I was sitting in her room forming a plan.

"So you're really going," Ashley said with excitement.

"Yeah," I answered her. "I can't stay here any longer. I just think there's something out there waiting for me, something that is going to change the rest of my life."

"You're sure you want to do this," my best friend asked me. "I mean Chicago is a long way away Emma."

"You're the one who wanted me to go in the first place," I reminded her. "Not to mention it may be good for me to go far away. I never felt like I belonged in Arizona anyway."

"Ashley," her mother called at the door. "Is Emma in there with you?"

"Yes," she said curiously. "Why?"

"Emmett's here," she said. "He wants to talk to her." Two seconds later my burley brother entered the room with two suit cases in his hands.

"I brought these for you," he said. "I had a feeling you might need them."

"Thanks," I said crossing the room and taking them from him. "I really appreciate that Emmett."

"Anything for you," he smiled. The next thing I knew Emmett had picked me up into his arms and was hugging me tightly.

"Emmett," I gasped. "Can't….breathe."

"Woops," he laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I laughed. "But it you don't mind me asking, what was that for?"

"I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am," he smiled. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I know," I said. "To tell you the truth, I can't believe it either." This was my first step towards independence. There was no turning back now. Two weeks from now I would be living a new life in a new world.

**Next chapter is Bradford! Will Bella and Edward meet? Will Emmett and Rosalie meet? Will Jasper come back into the picture? Review if you want to know. Let's try for fifty this time before I update again. I know you can do this guys. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Welcome to Bradford

**Okay I know I'm horrible and I know it's been three days. I'm really sorry about that. I just got really busy and couldn't find time to update. Fortunately, I do have some time now so here's your update. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Emma get your butt down here," Ashley yelled from downstairs. "Your plane is leaving in two hours!" I sighed as I picked up my two suitcases and trudged my way down the stairs.

"Exactly Ash," I said. "I have two _hours_ before I leave. Don't worry we'll have plenty of time." I had been staying at my best friend's house for the past two weeks. Renée and Charlie still hadn't attempted to make any contact with me. It was almost as if they were happy I was leaving.

"You look lovely dear," Ashley's mother told me. For the past three hours Ashley had forced me to endure a makeover. She said that it was vital that I looked professional. She also said that I should look hot in case I met anyone, as if that was going to happen. Just as I reached the end of the stairs I tripped on the last step. A pair of strong arms caught me just before my face met the ground.

"Em, what are you going to do without me," my brother laughed turning me upright. "You're going to trip over everything in Chicago."

"I'll be fine," I muttered under my breath. "I can take care of myself Emmett."

"Oh don't be that way Em's," my brother said pulling me into his chest for a massive hug. "I don't mean to be critical I just…. I want you to be safe."

"Emmett you don't have to worry," I told him. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

"I'm your big brother," he reminded me. "It's my job to worry." Just as he released me from his arms a knock came from the door. Ashley rushed across the room and practically threw open the door.

"Oh," she said in disgust. "It's just _you._"

"Is Emma here," I heard Ian say. I still hadn't found the nerve to break up with him yet. Every time I tried to he would just stare at me with this bewildered look in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him but I knew I had to. I couldn't stand to just string him on for four months.

"Ian," I said cordially.

"Hey babe," he said once he met my gaze. He crossed the room hesitantly before taking both of my hands in his own. "I've really missed you." For the past week I had been avoiding him all together. Though I had plenty of experience in dumping, it was still difficult to do.

"We need to talk," I said leading him towards the living room. His voice took on a somber tone as did his face. He knew what was coming.

"Emma," he said avoiding my words. "Don't do this. Please don't do this. I know that we can make this work somehow. I…..I love you." I felt my eyes burn with the tears that would never fall. He really did love me; if only I could love him.

"I know you do," I said squeezing his hand. "Ian, I have to do this though. I can't go to Chicago for four months and expect you to just wait. You deserve better, you've always deserved better."

"There is nothing better than you," he said with pleading eyes. "Emma we _can_ do this."

"No," I disagreed. "Ian we _can't_ do this." He continued to shake his head in disagreement as I tried to meet his tear stained eyes. He had turned his head away from me so he didn't have to look at me anymore. "Can't you just let me go," I asked him. "Why can't this just be a clean break?"

"Because it can't be Emma," he said tearing his hand away from mine. He rose quickly from couch and darted towards the door. "I gave you everything," he said turning around one last time to look at me. "All I asked in return was that you at least try. You couldn't even give me that, could you Emma?" With that he slammed the door shut and left.

For a few moments I just sat in silence on the couch. What if he was right? What if I couldn't try? Was I doomed to be alone forever, or had I just not met _him_ yet, the guy worth fighting for.

"You okay," Ashley asked taking a place beside me on the couch. She took my hand in her's, I hand't noticed until now that both of my hands were shaking.

"Yes," I lied brushing away the pain filled tears with the back of my hand. What was wrong with me? I never cried, especially after a break up. I was used to that kind of pain by now.

"It'll be okay Em," my brother said picking me up off the couch. "You can do better."

"Whatever," I said walking towards the door. "It doesn't matter. He was just another guy; end of story."

"They should be here by now," I heard Ashley say to Emmett once they thought I was out of hearing range. "Didn't they say they would be here by now? She's going to miss her plane if they don't hurry up."

"They'll be here," Emmett said in a low voice.

"Who's going to be here," I asked them with my eye brow now cocked in confusion.

"No one," Ashley said immediately. She was lying again.

"Yeah no one," Emmett agreed. He was lying too.

"Why are you both lying to me," I asked them. They both looked at each other before shaking their heads nervously.

"We're not lying," they said together.

"Mhm, sure," I said not believing them for a second. Just as I was about to take my suit cases out to the car, the door rang, again. This time I answered it. As soon as I saw the faces starring back at me I gasped in shock.

"Mom, Dad," I said not quite sure it was really them standing before me. "What are you doing here?"

"I called them," Ashley said coming up to stand beside me. "I thought they might want to take their daughter and son to the airport. After all, they won't be able to see you for a couple of months."

"We're sorry Bella," Charlie blurted out. "We…well I…shouldn't have acted that way." My mother was now silently dabbing bloodshot her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella," Renée said. "I can't believe my baby's old enough to go out into the world all by herself."

"I'll be fine," I assured them. "I've had lots of experience in this before."

"What is that supposed to mean," Charlie snapped. "Are you saying that we haven't taken care of you? What exactly are you insinuating Emma?"

"Dad," Emmett said with warning laced in his voice. "Let it go." Charlie took a deep breath before exhaling loudly.

"The point is honey," my father said. "We only want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy, then we wish you the best of luck. I know you'll be great."

"Thanks dad," I said grabbing him and hugging him tightly. "I really appreciate that."

"I hate to break up this precious moment, but we have to go," Emmett laughed. "The plane leaves in an hour and a half and it's a twenty minute drive." While my father and Emmett carried my bags out to the car Ashley and I said goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you Ash," I told her giving her a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said. "I can't believe I won't be able to see you for two months!"

"I know," I said. "But it will be okay. I'll see you soon enough."

"Good luck Em," she said before releasing me. An hour later, Emmett and I were waiting to board our plane.

"Flight 271 is now boarding," the woman over the loud speaker bellowed. "Please report to the gate immediately."

"Well," I sighed. "I guess it's time go." My mother shocked me by pulling me into her arms and sobbing heavily. She had never been this emotional before. She was usually so cold and distant.

"I love you sweetie," she whispered in my ear. "even if I haven't always been able to show it."

"I love you too mom," I told her.

"Well," my father said clearing his throat awkwardly. He had never been good with expressing any kind of emotion. "I guess this is goodbye Em."

"I guess so," I agreed. "I'll talk to you soon dad." He gently patted me on the back before pointing toward the boarding gate.

"Time to go," Emmett said taking my hand in support.

"Take care of your sister Emmett," Charlie called after us. Once we were on the plane I felt my stomach begin to tighten. This was my first time flying and I wasn't too fond of it. My breathing became heavy as panic began to take its toll on me.

"Breathe Em's," my brother advised me. "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"How do you know," I asked him with tears once again in my eyes. "How do you know that nothing will happen to me? What was I thinking Emmett? I mean, Chicago, me? I'm so stupid!"

"So that's what this is about," he said. "Emma you're going to be just fine. I know you can do this. I have every faith in you." My breath began to ease at his words. He was right, I would be fine. I _always _had to be fine.

**EPOV**

"Wake up," Alice roared in my ear at six a.m. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Alice go away," I said throwing a pillow at her. To my surprise it knocked her over. I suppressed a laugh as she glared at me.

"You are such a pain," she said standing up with a huff. "Here I am helping you get ready and your being a giant ass."

"Alice," I laughed. "I'm sorry okay. I guess I'm just not as happy as _some_ people this early in the morning."

"Edward," I heard my sister Rosalie say at the door. "Oh good you're up."

"The question is why am I up," I said pulling the covered over my head. "It's only a two hour drive to the university. There's no need to rush."

"Just get up Edward," Rosalie said becoming impatient. "The whole world doesn't just revolve around you. The rest of us have other things to do today." With that she left my room with a scowl on her face.

"She doesn't mean it Edward," Alice said trying to gage my reaction. "She's just acting like this because…..Well I don't know why she's acting like this but I'm sure there's a reason."

"Edward, Alice," Esme called from downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon filled my nose. Esme was cooking breakfast, our Saturday tradition.

"We're coming Esme," Alice called down the stairs. She grabbed my hand and pulled me until I was finally out of bed. For someone so small she was certainly strong. Once I arrived downstairs the rest of the family was already sitting down to eat.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence Edward," Rosalie said sharply.

"Rosalie," Esme said with a disapproving tone. "Be nice to your brother."

"It's fine Esme," I said grabbing a plate. "I'm used to Rose's crabby antics by now." Rosalie continued to glare at me as I ate. After breakfast, I took a shower and finished packing. Before I knew it, it was two o'clock in the afternoon, time to leave. Two hours later we were standing outside of University reregistering.

"I can't believe this," Alice said jumping up and down. "I'm so excited for you Edward! This place looks so amazing! I love everything about it!"

"Calm down Alice," I advised her. "People are going to think you belong in the loony bin or something. You act as if you're the one who's going to live here."

"It's not a crime to be happy," she said jumping up to ruffle my hair. "You should give it a try sometime. " After I had registered and checked all of my luggage my family and I made our way up to my suite.

"This is it," I said opening the door. The suite contained thee rooms, one for me and one for two other roommates.

"This place is incredible," Alice said making her way into my room. "Who ever would have thought it would be this spacious."

"Hello," I heard a voice say at my door. My heart stopped the moment I heard him. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Japer," I said turning around to see my once best friend standing before me. He looked exactly the same.

"Er…yes," he said hesitantly. He had absolutely no idea who I was! I knew it was to be expected but it still shocked me. Alice stood frozen beside me as I took in her expression. It was almost as if she knew who Jasper really was. Jasper was starring at her the same way. This wasn't good, or was it?

**BPOV**

After we got off the plane it was already four o'clock in the afternoon. We then stood in line for an hour to get registered. Afterwards, I made my way to my suite which was at Bradford Hall.

"Room 203," Emmett said breathlessly. He had insisted on carrying both of my bags up the stairs. "This is it Em's," he said. When I opened the door, I became speechless. The suite was massive! It had two other rooms, and every luxury any one could ever need. As soon as I stepped into the living room, I saw that I wasn't the first one to arrive. Two other families were already standing in the middle of the room talking to each other admittedly.

"I don't think he should stay here Esme," a young blond woman said to another woman beside her. "I don't think it will be safe."

"It will be fine Rosalie," the other woman named Esme said. "You'll see."

"Well you must be the final roommate," a tall blond man said crossing the room to shake my hand. "I'm Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi," I said nervously. My hand began to tremble inside his. He seemed so familiar yet I had never met him in my life. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan. This is my brother..."

"Emmett," my brother said cutting me off. "Emmett Swan. I am very pleased to meet you." The only problem was he wasn't talking to Carlisle. In a matter of seconds he had crossed the room and was now standing directly in front of the woman named Rosalie.

"Emmett," she said taking his hand in her own. They both jumped at each other's touch. I could instantly see it, Emmett was in love. They starred at each other as if they knew everything about one another. Like somehow, some way they had known each other before this moment.

"It's wonderful to meet you dear," Esme said crossing the room to shake my hand. Her face instantly lit up with a smile as soon as our hands met. "I'm so thrilled that you are staying here." It was so strange. She seemed familiar too. Almost like a second mother or something.

"Me too," I said. I stood there awkwardly not able to move my body. It was then that I heard his voice, the voice that had haunted my every dream since birth.

"Jasper," he said. I felt a shock run through my body as I heard his voice. It was him, it was really him. He existed, he was here!

**APOV**

He starred at me with such passion and devotion. It was almost as if he knew my every secret, my every desire. I was in love. Though I couldn't explain it, I just knew it. Jasper was the love of my life, the one and only man who could ever truly complete me.

**JPOV **

She was perfect. She was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. It was almost as if I knew every detail about her though I had never even met her before. Though neither one of us was speaking, her eyes conveyed to me every word I could ever want to hear. I was in love with her, I knew I could never explain it, but just the same, I knew it. It was simply crazy, I didn't even know this girl's name and yet I was in love with her.

**Emmett POV**

She was a goddess. She was everything I could ever want or need. Though I had met many girls in my lifetime, no one ever compared to her. She instantly became my life the moment I saw her. I knew it was meant to be the moment her sweet lips said my name. I was in love and there was no denying it.

**RPOV**

How could this be possible? I've just met him and yet I felt….I don't even know what I felt. No other guy had ever made me feel that way before. He was amazing, almost as if I had designed him myself. He was tall, strong, and extremely handsome. My heart raced the moment he said my name. I knew this had to be it. Emmett was the man I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.

**EPOV**

I couldn't explain it, but the moment my final roommate arrived in the room, I felt it. The feeling I hadn't felt in over seventeen years. I knew it couldn't be possible. There was no way she could be here. The fates wouldn't dare be so cruel. Yet at that moment, I heard her voice, the voice I had been longing to hear since the day of the decision that changed both of our lives forever. It was my Bella, she was alive, and she was here.

"Edward," I heard Esme say. "Could you come here for a moment dear?"

**And so they meet again. Strange how fate works isn't it? Anyway, if you all review I promise to begin daily updates. So if you all review tonight you'll get a new chapter tomorrow. Please review. I'd love to know what you think.**


	5. So We Meet Again

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I love you guys so much. You really do make my day. You also make writing very enjoyable to for me. Also, I know this is off topic but, it's my birthday today! I'm so excited. So far every present I have received has been Twilight themed! Anyway, enough babbling, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV**

"Edward," Esme repeated. "Could you come here for just a moment? There is someone I believe you should meet." My heart was pulsating faster and faster with every passing moment. She was only a few feet away and yet I couldn't find the nerve to move my now trembling body. How could this happen? I thought if I kept my distance, I could prevent myself from giving into the temptation of seeing her again.

"Edward what is wrong with you," Alice said taking my attention away from my dilemma. Hearing Esme's request, Alice had averted her attention away from the love of her life only to ridicule me. Typical Alice, she always knew when to butt in.

"Maybe I should go," I heard Bella say in a low voice. She also sound frightened. Could it be possible that she remembered me as well? Had she been longing for me as I had always longed for her? "I……I should just go," she said. I had no idea what came over me, but I couldn't allow her to just leave. I needed to see her, I needed her.

"No," I found myself shouting. I instantly clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from saying anything further. I knew I would only regret doing so later.

"Edward go talk to her," Alice said peering outside of my door to look at Bella. I could tell the very sight of her hurt Alice as well. That was her best friend, the only person she ever really trusted aside from me.

"I…I can't Alice," I said. Jasper just continued to stare at me as if I were crazy, until he too caught glimpse of Bella.

"I think I know her," he said with a confused expression. "At least, I think I've met her before somewhere."

"Me too," Alice said with a bright smile on her face. "I feel as if I've known her forever somehow. She's…. Edward, why are you starring at her like that? Do you remember her too?" I hadn't even realized that my eyes had once again landed on my sweet angel. She just stood there looking petrified as ever. I wanted to take her into my arms and calm her fears, yet I knew I couldn't. I couldn't allow my selfish behavior to rule my emotions. I had to think of Bella's future if nothing else.

"I know you," I heard Alice say. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized exactly what she was doing. She was now walking out the door and towards Bella!

"Alice no," I said tackling her to the ground. There was no way I was going to let Alice meet her. If I did so, that would only create more trouble. I had to make sure that Bella's life did not include me or my family. It had to be as if we never even existed.

"Edward," Esme gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Let me go," Alice said wiggling around in my arms trying to escape. "Edward, let me go!"

"Alice no," I said grasping her even more tightly. "You can't do this. You can't meet her."

"Why," Alice whined. She then proceeded to kick me in the shin giving her the opportunity to escape. She then kicked me once more causing me to roll across the room. As fate would have it I landed directly at _her _feet. Damn that pixie was strong.

"Oh my God," I heard her gasp. She then collapsed down to my level and took my hand in her's. I felt myself begin struggle for breath at her very touch. She seemed so familiar, yet so different at the same time. "Are you okay," she asked with a trembling voice. I saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. I ripped my hand away from her causing her to wince as if it caused her physical pain.

"I'm fine," I said between my teeth. I rose quickly from the floor and distanced myself as much as possible from her. I had done enough damage already. I needed to find some way to get away from her.

"Edward," Esme said pulling on my arm. "Where are you going? You have to stay." My aunt seemed to be glowing. For some reason she was happier than I had seen her in years. It was almost as if she remembered just who Bella was. She had nearly been a second daughter to Esme in her first life.

"I can't Esme," I said pulling away from her. "I have to go."

"Go," Bella said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I once again felt the urge to take Bella in my arms and kiss every one of her tears away, but I just knew that I couldn't stay with her. It would only make things even more difficult when I had to leave again.

"Yes," I said attempting to keep a normal tone. "I have to go to administration. I need to find alternate living arrangements."

"But you just got here," I heard Jasper say behind me. "Why don't you just give it a chance for a couple of days before you make any decisions?"

"I can't," I said slipping on my jacket. "There has obviously been some sort of mistake. I shouldn't be here."

"Edward," Alice called after me, but it was too late. I was already running towards the admission's building.

**BPOV**

I thought my heart was about to beat through my chest. Though I had never met this boy, I felt a connection with him, a connection I had never felt before. It was almost as if we were bonded together somehow.

"Edward," the woman before me called again. So that was his name, Edward. It seemed to be the most beautiful name I had ever heard in my life.

"Edward what is wrong with you," I heard another female voice say from his room. What if that was his girlfriend? What if I was only fooling myself into thinking that he and I could ever have anything together? I needed to leave before I made a complete and total fool of myself.

"Maybe I should go," I found myself saying. I suddenly saw every face in the room starring in my direction. Through my peripheral version, I could see the girl that had just been talking, Edward's _girlfriend_. I had no idea why but the very thought of this boy, Edward, loving anyone else killed me.

"I…..I should just go," I said trying to hold back the tears. Suddenly I heard the voice of the beautiful stranger that had already captured my heart speak.

"No," he shouted towards me. Though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was desperate for me to stay. I could hear it in his voice. The question was why would he _want_ me to stay? Then it was almost as if he disappeared. I continued to stand there praying that he would speak again, but he didn't.

"I know you," said the pixie like girl that had been in his bedroom. The very sight of her sparked something in me. It was almost as if I had some sort of a connection with her as well. It definitely wasn't as deep as the bond I shared with him, but it was still strong.

"Alice no," I heard Edward's angelic voice scream at the top of his lungs. He had now tackled the girl to the ground preventing her from moving at all.

"Edward," I heard Esme say with a look of terror in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Edward let me go," the tiny girl begged. "Let me go!"

"No Alice," he said now starring at me. "You can't do this. You can't meet her." What did he mean? Why couldn't she meet me?

"Why," I heard the girl named Alice whine. She then kicked the Edward causing him to wince in pain. The moment I saw this I felt a part of me die. It was almost as if it were me she were hurting. She kicked him once more practically kicking him across the room. A few moments later he landed at my feet.

"Oh my God," I dropping down to the ground by his side. I then took his hand into mine without thinking. It felt so natural for me to touch him, almost as if I had done it a million times before. I felt the tears fill my eyes once more as I saw him wither in pain. "Are you okay," I asked him. He ripped his hand out of mine as if I were lethal. This seemed to hurt me more than anything else ever could.

"I'm fine," he said rising from the floor in haste. It seemed he only wanted to get away from me. But why did he want to leave? A few minutes ago he was practically begging me to stay. He then made an excuse to leave the room. Though the woman named Esme tried to restrain him, it was no use. He was already heading down to the administration building to complain. Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe the instead of loving me as I did him, he hated me.

**EPOV**

I was such an idiot! How could I do that to Bella? I had treated her so poorly. She must have thought I was a complete and total jerk after the way I acted. After twenty minutes, I was back at the administration office waiting to talk to the advisor.

"It will be just a minute dear," the frizzy haired receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said taking a seat in the lobby. Why had I ever come here? Why had I submitted that story? I knew why Bella was here. She deserved to be. She was an extremely talented writer who was nothing less of brilliant. It was one of the many reasons I had fallen in love with her.

"Mr. Cullen," I heard Mr. Step, the administration advisor say. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes," I said picking myself up from my chair and walking into his office.

"What can I do for you today," he asked.

"I'd like to be moved to a different building sir," I said. The main scratched his bald head in confusion as he continued to stare at me.

"Move," he repeated. "Is there any particular reason why you wish to do so Mr. Cullen?" Oh I don't know, I thought. Perhaps it's because the woman I've been trying to avoid for a lifetime is in the room next to mine! Maybe it's because if I don't find some way to leave her, she could die!

"I just believe it would be best for me to move," I said nonchalantly. That truthfully was only a small part of the reason I needed to leave, but he didn't need to know all the details.

"Do you not like your roommates," the man said attempting to identify the real reason why I wanted to leave. Why did he feel the need to pry in my personal affairs? Couldn't he just do his job and move me to a different building?

"Mr. Step," I said attempting to maintain my composure. "I just want to leave. I do not feel that my living arrangements will be adequate."

"You're living with Jasper Hale and Emma Swan correct," he said looking over his paperwork. Emma, who was Emma?

"Actually," I corrected him. "I'm living with Jasper Hale and _Isabella_ Swan."

"No," he disagreed. "Her name is Emma. I'm sorry if living with a female makes you uncomfortable Mr. Cullen, but we had to place her with you and Mr. Hale. We seem to be having many difficulties with housing shortages lately."

"Sir please," I begged him again. "I need you to do _something_. Please just consider an alternate address for me."

"Very well," he sighed. "I will try to find you a different place to stay, but in the meantime, you'll just have to make do with your living arrangements. It is what it is kid."

"Fine," I said grabbing my jacket and storming out of the office. This was hopeless. One way or another, this was going to end badly. I couldn't stay away from Bella forever and I knew that. After a few hours of wondering around the campus, I decided to head back to the dorms. I needed to face this head on and I knew my family would be gone by now. I needed to fix this. No matter what it took.

**BPOV**

It had been hours since he left. Even most of his family had taken off without saying goodbye. The only person who stayed was Alice, and the only reason she stayed was because of Jasper. My brother decided to take Rosalie on a date leaving me alone with the two of them. They had been talking for hours and hours, causing me to feel like a third wheel in my own suite.

"Emma," I heard Alice say at my door. I had decided to hide in my room, avoiding them completely. "May I come in?"

"Of course," I said plastering a fake smile on my face. Truthfully all I really wanted to do was cry. Why did he hate me so much? What had I done wrong?

"You okay," she asked sitting beside me on my bed. Though I couldn't understand why, I felt like I wanted to tell Alice everything. I knew she was trustworthy, but I couldn't find the courage to talk to her about what I was really feeling. She would probably think that I was a psycho or something. Edward was her brother after all.

"Yeah," I said starring down at my hands. "It's just been a long day, that's all."

"He's not usually like this you know," she said. "I don't what's gotten into him, but I'm sure he'll come around."

"It's fine," I lied. "I really don't care what he thinks of me anyway."

"I know you don't mean that," Alice said with a small laugh. "I think you care a little _too _much about what he thinks. Edward isn't usually like this, which leads me to believe he feels the same about you."

"What do you mean," I asked her now feeling even more confused.

"I saw the way he was looking at you Emma," she said. "I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you today. I could see it in your eyes that you were experiencing exactly the same emotion that he was."

"I don't think so Alice," I said laying my head down on my pillow. "None of this seems possible. Edward is so…..and I'm so…."

"Alice," I heard Jasper say at the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh," she said starring at her watch. "I guess we do have to leave."

"Where are you going," I asked. I was surprised that I was actually sad to see Alice leave. Though I had only known her for a couple of hours, she already felt like my best friend that I had known for my entire life.

"To dinner," she said. She was practically glowing as she took her place by Jasper at the door. "Then Jasper's driving me home."

"Are you going to be okay," Jasper asked taking Alice's hand. I told him that I would be fine and said that he should have a good time with Alice. There was no need to worry about me. So he left me his cell phone number in case I had any trouble and left for the night.

After I finished packing I decided to read my favorite book," Withering Heights," to pass the time. After reading for about twenty minutes I heard someone at the door. I wondered if Jasper had forgotten something and had came back to get it. But then I heard his footsteps fill the room and I knew exactly who it was.

"Edward," I heard myself call out for him. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I heard his angelic voice reply. "It's me." I had no idea what came over me, but for some reason I felt the need to confront him about what happened earlier. I needed to know the reason why he hated me so much.

"Edward," I said making a beeline for living room, but he was already gone. I heard his door close and before I knew what I was doing, I had thrown it back open. There was no way he was going to shut me out. I wouldn't let him.

"Bella what the hell," he said starring at me in shock. Bella, who was Bella?

"My name is Emma," I corrected him, "not Bella."

"What do you want," he asked turning away from me.

"What is your problem Edward," I said turning him around to face me. "You have no reason to hate me and yet I can see that you do. Why don't you just tell me what I did?"

"You think I hate you," he asked with a surprised tone. "Why would you think that?"

"Hmm I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that you made a run for it the moment you saw me. Or perhaps it's that you won't even look at me right now. You know it's true, just admit it already."

"I don't hate you Bella," he said turning away from me again. Who in the hell was this Bella person and why did he keep calling me that?

"Emma," I yelled again. "My name is Emma!"

"Whatever," he said. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does," I nearly shouted. "Now answer my question. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," he screamed at me. "I don't hate you at all! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why can't you tell me why you're so pissed at me," I yelled at him. We were now almost touching. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and I could also hear his heart racing inside of his chest.

"Let this go," he said as his felt his warm breath cascade across my face.

"No," I said. I felt my breath become even heavier as he moved even closer to me. His lips were less than an inch away from mine. I leaned even closer as did he then…..

**Muhahahahah I'm so evil!** **If your review, I'll update very soon. If not, then it could be awhile. Not to mention all I really want for my birthday is reviews. So please, please, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	6. This Just Isn't Right

**Okay, I don't want to sound petty but….I'm THRILLED you all like the Secret Compartment and Within the Darkness, but I have to wonder if you like this story? If you want I'll discontinue it and move on to something else...But….it's up to you. Just let me know. Thank you to all of you that did review for this chapter. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I felt his hot breath dance against my trembling lips as he drew me closer into his perfect body. I found myself breathing in deeply. His scent was like anything else I had smelled before, yet it seemed so familiar. His arms wrapped around me as I slowly placed my lips against his.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips. As soon as he said that name, I felt my concentration brake.

"Edward," I said pulling away from him. He instinctively pulled me closer to him as I continued to move away from him.

"Please," he said in a pleading tone. "Let this be real. Bella please don't leave me again. Please tell me you remember." I felt my eyes begin to burn with the tears that once again threatened to spill over. I pushed him away and walked slowly out of his room.

"Wait," he said rushing after me. I placed my hand up in front of him signaling for him to stop.

"I can't do this," I said with a shaky voice. "I can't do this Edward." I continued to move farther and farther away from him. This action seemed so wrong to me though. All I really wanted to do was move closer to him. I wanted him to hold me close again. I wanted to feel his perfect lips press against mine.

"I'm sorry," Edward said suddenly. He quickly removed a tear from his face as he continued to stare at me. "I am so sorry…I shouldn't have."

"I just can't do this," I repeated. "I mean, I just don't understand. Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel as if I've been through this with you before? I've never met you in my life and yet you seem as if you are my life."

"I didn't want this to happen," he said slowly closing his door. "I didn't ask for this." Then he slammed the door shut without another word.

"Edward please," I begged. I wanted an explanation. I needed to know what the hell was going on and why it was happening. I needed to know the truth, and Edward seemed to be the only person who knew exactly what the real truth was.

The tears were now flowing freely from my eyes as I slumped down against the wall. Sobs began to wrack my body as I thought of the previous events that had brought me here. Ashley had once said that this place was the opportunity of a lifetime, but what if meeting Edward was the real opportunity? What if he _was_ my destiny?

As I sat here thinking this, I couldn't help wondering if I was insane. I mean, I had just met this person and already I was in love with him. How is that even possible? I for one had never been a believer of love at first sight. That is, until I met Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

What was I thinking? How could I put my dear sweet Bella in jeopardy like that? How could I allow myself to fall in love with her again? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to live a long happy life, _without_ me!

As I sat on my bed thinking this situation through, I couldn't help but wonder if I was becoming insane. Perhaps, Emma really wasn't Bella. Maybe she only appeared to be Bella because in some way I had always been desperate to meet her again. In the midst of my thoughts, my phone began to ring.

Shake, shake, shake, shake a shake it

It had to be Alice. That ring tone only played when she called, per her request of course.

"Hello," I said with exhaustion evident in my voice. All I wanted to do was sleep, possibly for the rest of my life.

"Edward," Alice squealed into the phone. "Hey."

"Did you need something Alice," I snapped. I was in no mood to entertain my sister's insanity.

"Touchy, touchy," she laughed into the phone. "What's up your butt?"

"I'm just not in the mood Alice," I practically growled. "So can you just tell me what you want already?"

"Fine," she sighed. "I wanted you to give Emma a message for me."

"A message," I repeated. "What kind of a message Al?"

"I want to take her shopping tomorrow," she said with an excited tone. "I really think she would enjoy that. Not to mention, I think I'm going to be visiting quite frequently and I want to spend some time with Emma."

"Alice why," I asked her." You barely know Bella…I mean Emma. Plus, I can almost guarantee you that she wouldn't enjoy a shopping trip."

"And how would you know," she asked with a sudden attitude. Alice rarely became angry and when she did, she became nothing less of pure evil.

"I just know okay," I sighed. "Now can you please let this go?"

"No," she said. "I refuse to let this go. I am taking Emma shopping tomorrow whether you like it or not. Just because you're against having fun doesn't mean Emma should be."

"Alice," I said with scornful tone. "You have no right to dictate what's best for…_Emma_."

"And you do," Alice retorted. "Look, I'm not asking your permission okay? I'm taking Emma out tomorrow. She deserves to have some fun after the shit you put her through today." I couldn't argue with that. I had once again hurt the woman I love, but this time I wouldn't allow myself to be forgiven. I didn't deserve forgiveness, especially not now.

"Fine," I said with clenched teeth. "What time are you going to be here?"

"Ten a.m. sharp," she said happily. Bella was going to hate that. She always enjoyed sleeping in late. She was anything but a morning person, especially when it came to shopping with Alice.

"I'll tell her," I said opening my door to find that Bella had left. She must have gone to her room. I told my sister goodbye and made my way over to Bella's part of the suite. I was about to knock on her door when I heard her crying. My hand froze on her doorknob.

"Please God," I heard her beg. "Just please make this stop. I don't want to feel this way. I want this pain to go away. I want things to be normal again. I want to be happy. I just want to be happy." My breathing became heavier as the tears once again slid down my cheeks. I silently crossed the room and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

_Dear Emma,_

_Alice wishes to take you shopping tomorrow. She wants you to be ready no later than ten p.m. I am sorry if you see this as an inconvenience but unfortunately there is no fighting Alice. Also, I am sorry for my behavior tonight. It was uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me._

_Edward_

I slid the letter under her door ledge and walked quickly to my room. I heard her door open moments later.

**BPOV**

After retrieving the letter he had written me, I quickly opened the door, but he was already gone. Though I had read the letter continuously, I still remained confused. There was no sign that Edward had forgive _me_. Though I didn't know what I had done wrong, I didn't want him to hate me.

The next morning I woke up at nine o'clock in the morning. This was something that definitely wasn't normal for me. I preferred to sleep in during the weekends. I had never been an early bird, especially when it came to shopping. In my book, shopping was seen as a form of torture. The only reason I was even doing this was because it was what Alice had wanted.

"Good morning sunshine," Jasper chuckled sipping a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?" I grumbled in response. I had only slept for maybe two hours.

"That good huh," he laughed again. "Would you like some coffee or something?"

"No thanks," I said sustaining yet another yawn. "I need to grab a shower. Alice is going to be here in about an hour."

"I know," he said shaking his head. "I really do pity you."

"Pity me," I said with a questioning tone. "Why is that?"

"Oh," he said, "you'll see. Trust me on this one."

"Okay," I said still confused. I grabbed my toiletry bag and some fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom. The warm water felt like heaven against my stress ridden body. The scent of my favorite shampoo filled the air making me feel as if I were at home again. The only thing that was missing was the loud shouts of Renée and Charlie in the background. There had never been a moment of silence in Arizona. Chicago seemed quiet, too quiet in my opinion.

As I dried my hair, a familiar song began to play inside my mind. I had never heard it before, but I felt as if I had heard it every day of my life. I hummed it slowly as I placed my hair into a loose pony tail and threw on my signature jeans and t-shirt. When I finished, I quickly gathered my materials to head out into the hallway.

As soon as I opened the door I became startled. Edward was standing right outside with a look of shock painted across his glorious face.

"Oh," I gasped. "I didn't know you were out here."

"I'm sorry," he said closing his eyes tightly. "I um…I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its fine," I said feeling a smile appear on my face. Edward looked particularly adorable at that moment for some reason.

"Well I better go," he said turning away from me and heading in the opposite direction. Why did he always feel the need to leave?

**EPOV**

She was singing again. It had seemed like centuries since I heard her hum that familiar tune. It was her lullaby. She always said it was her favorite song though she was a self professed music junkie, just like me.

I found myself inhaling the familiar scent of her strawberry perfume as I stood outside her door. I had just woken up and had been heading out to the kitchen when I became side tracked at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Oh," she said startled as she opened up the door. "I didn't know you were out her." I apologized for startling her before running in the opposite direction. I had to stay away from her, if not for myself then for her. It was the only way to make sure she was safe.

"Good morning," Jasper greeted me holding out a cup of coffee for me to take.

"Hey," I replied taking the cup graciously.

"You look like hell," Jasper commented taking in my appearance. I had barely slept the night before. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. The mere thought of her was beginning to drive me crazy.

"I feel like hell," I said gulping down the warm liquid. "I didn't have that great of a night."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said sympathetically.

"Forget about it," I said dismissing the subject. "So what about you? Did you enjoy your date with Alice last night?"

"She's…I don't know," Jasper said taking on a love stricken gaze. "She's amazing man. I really can't believe how incredible she is. It's almost as if she were made just for me or something. Have you ever felt like that?"

"Yeah," I said truthfully. "I have actually."

"Then you know exactly what I mean," he said with a broad smile.

"Yeah," I said turning my attention on my coffee.

"Hello," I heard my sister's voice say.

"Alice," Jasper said as his entire face lit up with joy.

"Hey you," Alice said crossing the room and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Good morning Edward," Alice said breaking away from Edward and crossing the room to kiss me lightly on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," I said vaguely.

"That sucks," she said still smiling. She was now sitting on Jasper's laugh while he fed her a piece of toast. It was sickening really. How could anyway be so in love?

"Hey Alice," I heard my loves voice say. At that moment, I recalled that it was that possible to be so in love. Seventeen years ago Bella and I had been doing exactly the same thing.

"Good morning Emma," Alice jumping of Jasper's lap. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Bella said attempting to conceal her annoyance. Her face was quite comical and I found it difficult to sustain my laughter. Why did she have to look so cute?

"It'll be great," she said grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Wait," Jasper called after her. "You forgot to say goodbye.

"I guess I did," Alice laughed dropping Bella's hand and running to Jasper. After a ten minute make out session Alice and Jasper were finally through.

"Do you really have to go," Jasper said holding onto my sister tightly.

"Yes," she pouted. "But I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Ready to go Alice," Bella said inching closer and closer to the door. I could tell she wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Yes Emma," she said with a wink. "Bye boys."

"Bye guys," Bella said completely avoiding my gaze altogether. As the girls left, I felt a sudden panic take over my body. What if something happened to Bella and I wasn't there to save her? What if she got hurt?

"You okay man," Jasper asked noticing my distressed look.

"No," I said. I knew what I had to do. "Jasper, do you think you're up for a little shopping trip?"

**BPOV**

Shopping with Alice was a living hell. She insisted upon going into every shop on every floor. Even the men's stores! She said that she needed to pick up a few items for Edward, but I knew she was secretly buying for Jasper.

"Emma try this on," she said later tossing a light blue Calvin Kline dress at me. "I think it will really bring out your skin tone."

"Alice come on," I pleaded. "I've already tried on twenty different outfits today. Please don't make me do this again."

"Fine," she sighed throwing the dress over her shoulder. "But if it doesn't fit don't blame me." That was the other problem. Alice refused to let me buy anything for myself. She insisted on paying for everything seeing as money really wasn't an issue for her.

"I don't feel comfortable with you doing this Alice," I said as we stood in the checkout line. "All of this stuff is way too expensive."

"Nonsense," Alice said pulling out one of her many credit cards. She plucked four pairs of Dior sunglasses from the rack and threw them on the rest of her purchases. "You are going to look amazing in all of this. Therefore every penny is worth it."

"I can pay for my own things Alice," I lied. I had only brought five hundred dollars with me, and that had to last for the remainder of my time in Chicago.

"Don't be so stubborn," she said. Once we were out of the store Alice decided it was time to get some lunch. I hadn't even noticed that it was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Wait here," Alice said. "I'll be right back with the food." As I sat surrounded by bags trying to regain my breath, my cell phone began to ring.

Shake, shake, shake, shake a shake it

It had to be Emmett. He was the only one who had that ring tone.

"Hello," I said into my cell phone.

"Hey Em," my brother said. "How's it going?"  
"Fine," I lied. "What about you? How did your date with Rosalie go?"

"Amazing," he gushed. "She's so…..incredible! You know what mean?"

"Yeah," I said. "I think I do." That was exactly the word I would do describe Edward, only he was so much more.

"Excuse me," a tall man said standing before me.

"Hold on Emmett," I said into the phone. "Yes?"

"Are you," he said with hesitation. "Do I know you?" The boy did look familiar but I didn't recall meeting him.

"I don't know," I said trying to place him. He had long dark jet black hair, and practically black eyes as well. He appeared to be no older than sixteen years old.

"I'm Jacob," he said extending his hand. "Jacob Black."

**Jacob is back, this isn't good. Review and tell me what you think. Let's set a goal for fifty reviews this time. It's really my goal to get fifty reviews again, please help me achieve it (Uses her Alice pout)**


	7. Stay With Me

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much to all of you who reviewed! You really make my day and you're also the reason for speedy updates, so again thank you very much! I am reposting this chapter in case you missed it. I won't be able to update until tomorrow and I'm so sorry for being late but the elements are out of my control. Be sure to review and thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me; if I owned Twilight, Edward would be in every page of the story lol**

**BPOV**

Jacob seemed extremely sweet. He was very kind and courteous to both Alice and I, who joined us shortly after Jacob arrived.

"So where did you say you were from," Alice asked handing me my food, which I proceeded to devourer appreciatively.

"Washington State originally," Jacob said with a broad smile. For some reason, Jacob's answer made Alice unhappy. She began to frown and glare daggers at him. It was almost as if she knew something I didn't.

"Really," I said. "That was where I was born, or so I'm told. I haven't been back to Forks since I was three months old. I've pretty much lived in Arizona all my life."

"Forks," Jacob repeated with a gleam in his eyes. "That's really close to me. I live in La Push which is about a half an hour away from Forks."

"I've heard of that place," I said. "My father Charlie always used to talk about it. He apparently had a lot of friends from the reservation."

"What's your last name Emma," Jacob asked eyeing me suspiciously. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Swan," I answered now curious myself. "Why do you ask?"

"Your Charlie Swan's daughter," Jacob said matter of factly. "My father Billy and your dad were best friends growing up." Billy. Why did that name seem so familiar?

"Of course," I said in sudden realization. "Your father's Billy Black. I've never met him but I've heard about him all my life."

"I've heard about _you_ all my life," Jacob said placing his hand on mine. I felt an instant blush illuminate my face as he continued to stare at me.

"So what are you doing in Chicago," I began to ask before Alice cut me off.

"Emma," Alice said fiercely. "I think it's time to go."

"But we just sat down," I whined. I wasn't ready for yet another shopping spree. Unlike Alice I wasn't a shopaholic. I needed to rest every once in a while. "Why do we need leave now?"

"We just do," she said grabbing my hand from under Jacob's. "NOW!" Bossy Alice was scary.

"Okay, okay," I said giving a sympathetic look to the boy across the table from me. "I guess I'll….see you later?"

"Definitely," he said winking at me. For some reason that simple gesture made my skin crawl. It felt so wrong to flirt with another boy while my heart already belonged to Edward. I stood up and was about to walk away when I felt someone grab my elbow.

"Oh Emma," Jacob said to me. "I wanted to ask you. Are you attending Bradford?"

"Um, yeah," I said starring at his hand on my arm. I backed away slowly until he released me.

"Great," he said a little too enthusiastically.

"Why," I asked him. "Do you go to Bradford too? He shook his head twice before responding.

"No," he replied. "But trust me; I'll be seeing you _very _soon anyway."

"Okay," I said allowing a small laugh to escape my mouth. He was acting rather strange and to be truthful I _wanted_ to get away from him.

"Emma," Alice said impatiently. "We need to go. Say goodbye to Jacob." What had gotten into her? Fifteen minutes ago she was fine, now she was acting as if she were crazy. Perhaps she's bipolar, I thought to myself.

"Goodbye Jacob," I said walking away from him. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard him say, not for long beautiful.

"Hello," Alice said into her phone. I hadn't even heard it ring. Why was I so distracted suddenly? "Yeah he's gone," Alice said hastily. Who was gone? What was she talking about? Suddenly my phone began to ring in my pocket. It was Emmett.

"Hey Em what's up," I asked as I flipped open my phone.

"Hey sis," he said. "How's it going?"  
"Fine," I said sarcastically. "I'm _shopping._"

"You're kidding," my brother laughed. "How did you get roped into that? You hate shopping remember?"

"Of course I remember," I said. "Alice wanted me to go."

"Rosalie told me about her," Emmett laughed. "She sounds like a lunatic."

"Only when it comes to shopping," I laughed along with him. "Otherwise she's fine." Though I hardly knew Jacob, suspicions still weighed heavily on my mind. Perhaps Emmett remembered more about Forks than I did. He was five older after all.  
"Hey Emmett," I asked him. "Do you remember the Black family?"

"I think so," he said. "Rebecca and Billy right?"

"I guess," I said. "I don't really remember. Charlie always talked about them but I never met them personally."

"I remember them," he said. "They lived on the reservation. I used to hang out with his two sisters when I was younger. Why are asking about this anyway."

"I don't know," I said quickly. "I was just curious. You see, I met this boy today, Jacob Black. He said that Charlie and Billy were friends and it just made me curious."

"Emma," Alice said poking me in the ribs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Seriously," I asked trying not to appear relieved.

"Did you want to shop more," Alice asked looking at me suspiciously.

"NO," I said quickly.

"Emma," I heard Emmett scream. "Are you still there or what?" I gestured for Alice to wait a minute before pressing my cell phone back to my ear.

"I'm going to have to call you back Emmett," I said before snapping my phone shut. "Sorry Alice," I said but she didn't reply. Instead she was starring off into space with a blank look on her face.

"Alice," I said becoming worried. "I shook her arm lightly until I gained her attention again. "Are you okay?"

"We need to leave," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the mall. She practically threw me in the car before getting in herself. Then she flew out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"Are you okay," I asked her again. She still wouldn't answer me. "Alice, what is going on?"

"I need to fine Edward," she finally said. "I need to talk to him about something.

**EPOV**

"Edward how long are we going to stay here," Jasper complained. We had been in the mall for four hours now. My sister seemed to become even crazier with my Bella by her side. It was just like old times.

"Just a little longer Jasper," I said patting him lightly on the shoulder in support. "Alice should be taking a break some time soon." Though I hated seeing Bella miserable, it was quite comical to watch her shop. Alice insisted upon going into every story possible. She also insisted on making Bella dress in millions of different outfits. I couldn't help but thinking how adorable my sweet angel looked as she pouted in detest at my lunatic of a sister.

"Why are we here anyway," Jasper asked. "I mean, I know you have a thing for Emma but is stalking her really the answer? Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" If only I could, I thought.

"I don't like her," I partially lied. The truth was I _loved_ Bella. That was a feeling much stronger than the one he was insinuating. I suddenly found myself fantasizing about what could have been. What if I was able to be with Bella now? What if I was able to tell her the truth, the whole truth?

"Who's that guy Emma's talking too," Jasper asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Guy," I said anxiously." What guy?" My eyes then met the boy Jasper had been asking about. It couldn't be, I thought. It just couldn't. Now in a panic I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and began texting Alice in a rage.

GET HER OUT OF THERE, I texted her.

Edward what is going on, she texted back.

I MEAN IT ALICE, I texted her again. Edward, I saw her mouth across the corridor. She had spotted both Jasper and I and I could tell she was becoming nervous. Our twin telepathy was now coming into play as she starred into my eyes. I was practically begging her to make Bella leave.

Instinctively she grabbed Bella and practically demanded that they leave the mall. I called her shortly after she managed to break away from Jacob.

"Alice," I said in relief. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah he's gone," Alice said still appearing to look worried. "Edward what in the hell is going on?"  
"I can't tell you," I said reluctantly. "I wish I could but Emma is right next to you."

"She's talking to her brother," Alice said watching Bella carefully. "You can talk to me. Come on Edward just tell me the truth. I know something is up."

"Fine Alice," I said in a whisper. "I'll tell you but you have to swear that you won't tell her." I wasn't going to tell her the whole truth. I would only convey what she needed to know. "That boy, Jacob Black, he's bad news Al. I need you to keep him away from Bella at all costs."

"Don't you mean Emma," Alice corrected me. I had to stop doing that, she was Emma now. I needed to accept that.

"Yes," I said. "Now Alice listen to me, I need you to leave the mall immediately. You can't stay here, if you do that will only mean trouble."

"Okay," she said. "I trust you Edward. I'll get her out of here and I'll bring her back to the university."

"Thank you Alice," I said sighing in relief. I loved that fact that Alice was on my side no matter what. It made the situation of dealing with Jacob Black that much easier.

"But when I get back," Alice said with a strong tone. "You are going to tell me what's going on."

"Fine Alice," I said. "Just bring her back. I'll see you in twenty minutes." I motioned to Jasper that it was time go. We headed out to the Volvo and headed back to the suite. A half an hour later they still weren't back. Alice wasn't answering her cell phone and I couldn't call Bella.

"Edward," I heard my sister's voice call at the door. I nearly ran to door to meet them both.

"Where in the hell were you Alice," I yelled at my sister. "You were supposed to be ten minutes ago!"

"Relax Edward," Alice said placing her hand on my arm. "I know you were worried about _me_ but _I'm_ home now." She was now motioning toward a surprised looking Bella.

"Right," I said taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Ally but I was just really worried."

"I know," she said sympathetically.

"Hey Em, hey babe," Jasper said greeting the girls. He kissed Alice on the cheek lightly while Bella hovered in the corner. She seemed so uncomfortable, it was so adorable.

"Hey," I found myself saying to her. A massive smile appeared on her face at my words.

"Hey," she said blushing.

"Edward," Alice said breaking my concentration once more. "We need to talk, remember?"

"Alice," I said with a warning filled tone. "This can wait."

"No it can't," she said grabbing my hand. "We _need_ to talk. We need to talk _now._" She pulled me into my bedroom and slammed my door shut.

"Alice what the," I began to say before she cut me off. "No," she said with a strong tone. "_I'm _the only one who's going to be asking the questions."

"What are you talking about," I asked her.

"I know the truth Edward," she said with tears filling her eyes. "I remember, or at least I think I do. I don't know what's going on but I know you have something to do with it."

"Alice," I said starring at her with fear in my eyes. Did she really remember and if she did what did that mean?

"Her name _was_ Bella," she said now pacing across my floor. "She and I used to be best friends. She used to live in Forks with us. And Jacob…he….Edward what is happening to me? Am I going crazy? Did any of this even really happen?"

"I don't," I said with hesitation. "I don't know what to say Alice."

"How about the truth," Alice said looking at me directly in the eyes. "I know you're lying to me. I know your hiding something, but I don't understand why." She crossed the room and sat directly beside me on the bed. "Please Edward," she begged. "Just please tell me."

"Your right," I said. "Her name is Bella, and there is a reason you remember her. She's…"

"EDWARD, ALICE," I heard Jasper yell in panic.

"Bella," I said throwing open my door and running out to her instinctively. She was rolling around on the floor while Jasper attempted to hold her.

"What happened," Alice asked in a panic.

"I don't know," Jasper said still trying to hold Bella. I flew across the room until I was at her side. "I was just talking to her and she collapsed."

"Bella please," I begged her. "Please come back to me."

"Call an ambulance," Alice told Jasper.

"Bella, please," I pleaded once more. "Come back to me. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Ambulance is on its way," Jasper said.

"She must be seizing," Alice said crawling to Bella's side. "Does she have a brain condition?"

"Not that I know of," I said. Bella had always been healthy.

"Stay with me," I whispered in her ear. "Just stay with me." Tears were now streaming fiercely across my burning cheeks. "Do you hear me? You've got to hold on Bella."

"Paramedics," I heard the men say outside the door. The sound was familiar, all _too_ familiar.

**Okay, so I know it's a little short but I hope you'll cut me some slack. The next chapter is going to be very eventful, so the sooner you review the sooner you'll get the chapter. Also, since many of you have requested me to do so, if you review you'll receive a preview.**


	8. More Than A Memory

**Okay, I realize it's been three days, but please don't kill me. The power has been out for like two days making it impossible to update. Not to mention school has been crazy! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You are awesome and I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my plot**

**EPOV**

"Carlisle," I said in complete shock. In the midst of my terror I had forgotten that he worked here.

"Edward," Carlisle said equally surprised. It was then that he saw Bella's hand in my own. "What happened?" He had taken on a grave like expression as tears developed in his eyes. He always loved Bella. She was practically his daughter in their first life together.

"I believe it was a pulmonary embolism," the EMT said monitoring Bella's pulse. "She seems to have recovered but I think there will be some definite brain damage. If she has another seizure she may die."

"NO," I found myself shouting. "She can't die! Bella can't die Carlisle!" Suddenly I realized we weren't alone. Alice and Jasper, who had ridden behind us in the ambulance were now directly beside Carlisle. The sound of beeping filled my ears and I knew something was wrong.

"Heart rate is dropping," the EMT said moving Bella quickly out of the ambulance. "She's fading fast."  
"Not again," I cried. "Damn it, not again! You stay with me Bella! I won't let you leave me again!" "Again," Alice said with her eyes glazed over. As the paramedics continued to roll my love into the ICU Alice grabbed my arm. "Edward, what do you mean again?"

"Let me go Alice," I said ripping my arm out of her grip.

"Edward please," she said with pleading eyes. "You have to tell me what you meant by that. Tell me it's not what I think it is."

"I don't have time for this," I said running towards Bella. "I don't have time to decode your thoughts."

"Edward wait," Alice pleaded again, but it was too late. I was already standing outside of the operating room where they had taken my precious love to. She was lying motionlessly on the operating table as the surgeons and fellow doctors moved around her frantically.

"Edward," I heard my Uncles voice say behind me.

"Carlisle," I said wiping away the tears that had once again escaped my eyes. "What's going on? What happened? What can I do? When can I see her?"

"Edward," Carlisle said placing his arm on my shoulder. "They are doing the best that they can. Right now the best thing _you _can do is stay calm for Emma. This is what she would have wanted. She wouldn't want to see you falling apart."

"You talk as if she is already _dead_," I roared with a sudden rage. "She will not die Carlisle! Do you understand me? She will not die! I will not allow that."

"There is nothing you can do Edward," my uncle said dismissing my attitude.

"That isn't true," I said now pacing back and forth. "There has to be something I can do. I will do anything you want if you swear to me that she will be okay." Carlisle crossed the room to stand next to me once again. He pulled me into a tight grasp and wiped away the tears that were now falling freely from his eyes.

"I cannot lie to you Edward," he sobbed. "This situation does not look good. Emma has internal bleeding in her brain. As the seizures continue her case only becomes worse."

"I can't let her go Carlisle," I cried. "I've already lost her once. I won't survive if I lose the love of my life again."

"Again," my uncle said in a questioning tone. "Edward why do you keep saying that? Have you met this girl before?"

"You could say that," I said trying to control my breathing.

"Who is her father," Carlisle asked. "I recognize the name Swan and I have to wonder…"

"Her father is Charlie Swan," I said answering his thoughts. "She is the police chief's daughter from Forks."

"You remember her," Carlisle asked surprised. "How is that possible? You two haven't seen each other since infancy. She and her family moved to Arizona when she was only a few months old."

"I know," I said. "You may not understand this Carlisle but, she and I have known each other much longer than you think."

"Dr. Masen," I heard Dr. Philips, the chief surgeon say. He was now walking towards my uncle and I slowly. That could only mean one thing; bad news. Something I knew I just couldn't handle right now.

"How is she," I blurted out. "Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay."

"She is stable," he said in an emotionless tone. "Her heart rate is back to normal and her vitals seem to be normal."

"Then she will be okay," I said with a hopeful tone. "If she is back to normal then…."

"She isn't back to normal," the doctor said looking directly at Carlisle. "She could die at any time if…"

"If what," I asked him. I was in no mood to play a guessing game. I needed to know what to do in order to save my Bella.

"We have to stop the seizures," he said looking at me once more. "It seems rather unlikely seeing as we have not been able to identify the cause of them." I found myself grabbing the bridge of my nose, something I only did when I was deeply frustrated.

"When can I see her," I asked between clenched teeth. All I wanted was to be beside her. If she was with me then she would be safe. I wouldn't allow any harm to come her way.

"We are moving her to recovery as we speak," Dr. Philips said. I heard the hospital doors open as the team of nurses moved my beloved one across the floors of the ICU. "She will need to stay in the ICU until we are able to identify her problem."

"Will I be able to stay with her," I asked keeping my eyes focused on Bella. She looked so pale, almost as if she were a ghost. "I need to be with her."

"Does she have family," the doctor asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "But unfortunately they live in Arizona. I am the only person she has here. She needs me."

"Please Sam," Carlisle said to Dr. Philips. "The poor girl has no family present in this state and someone _does_ need to stay with her."

"Will you notify her parents," the doctor asked me. I shook my head once waiting anxiously for his reply. He sighed once more before speaking again. "Then you may stay with her, but please come and find me once her family arrives. I will need to speak with them."

"Of course," I said extending my trembling hand in appreciation. "Thank you doctor," I said shaking his hand before running to find Bella.

Once Bella was settled into the room I took a seat beside her. I held her limp hand in between both of my hands. She seemed to be so restless. She couldn't stop moving and she was mumbling loudly but incoherently.

"Not again," she cried out. "Edward please. Please don't leave me again. I love you so much. I can be better. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Shh my sweet shh," I cooed. I kissed her hand gently attempting to sooth her.

"I can't leave him," she said taking her hand from my own. "Steve let me go! Let me go! He doesn't want me to leave. Edward tell them. Tell them you don't want me to leave." As she spoke those words I felt every ounce of breath leave my body. Did she remember? How could she remember?  
"I can be better," she sobbed again. "Edward please, I love you and I know you love me. We can work through this." Simply sitting beside her wasn't enough. I decided the only way to calm her down was to be directly beside her. I climbed hesitantly into her hospital bed and held her closely to my bed. I placed her head against my racing heart.

"Sleep my angel," I whispered. I kissed her forehead as gently as possible before I continued to speak. "You are safe and I am here. No one is going to take you away from me again. I promise you. I love you my Bella, please never forget that. No matter what happens. I will _always_ love you."

As her breathing settled, she held onto me tightly. I could tell that being without me hurt her just as much as it did me. We both needed each other to live, to breathe. She was my life support just like I was her's.

"Edward," I heard my sister say as she approached the door. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and her signature smile was noticeably missing from her face. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know Al," I said holding Bella even closer. "The doctor's say she's stable, but what the hell does that really mean anyway?"

"They're doing the best they can," my sister assured me. "I know she has the best care possible. Carlisle wouldn't have it any other way." She crossed the room hesitantly before taking a seat in the chair directly beside Bella's bed. She took my free hand in her own and held it tightly.

"I love her Alice," I confessed. "I always have."

"I know Edward," she said dabbing her eyes. "It doesn't make any sense but, I understand."

"You do," I asked her. She nodded her head twice before sobbing loudly.

"I love her too," she said. "She means so much to me and yet I can't explain why. It's like she's my twin or something."

"You two were close," I said stroking Bella's cheek. "You were almost inseparable. The only time you would even leave each other was to be with me and Jasper." I thought Alice was about to go insane. Her eyes were bugging out of her head and her breathing was becoming heavier with every passing second.

"Then it's true," she finally said. "Oh my…Edward how? I can't believe this. I didn't think that this was even possible."

"It was a choice that I made Alice," I said. I had to tell someone the truth and Alice deserved to know. I couldn't continue to shut her out. She knew too much for that to be possible anyway.

"How," she asked starring at both Bella and I. "How is it possible that we have all lived these separate lives? How can we remember all of these memories as if we just lived them?"

"There was an accident," I began to explain. "Bella and I had just….I had just broken up with her. We were heading home when we hit a tree. I had been distracted and wasn't paying attention like I should have been. Don't you see Alice? This is all my fault. Everything is my fault. "

"You broke up with her," Alice said in disbelief. "But I thought you loved Bella. You always used to say that she was your world and she loved you more than anything."

"I know," I said. "That's why I had to do it Al. Bella had to leave and I knew it. I decided to take myself out of the equation to make things easier for her. I wanted her to have a new life, a better life."

"You were her life," my sister yelled at me. "How could you do that?"

"She deserved better," I defended myself.

"This is better," she screamed pointing to her best friend lying in the hospital bed. She quickly rose from the chair and turned away from me. "She doesn't deserve this Edward."

"I know," I said again. "I realize this Alice, but you have to understand this isn't what I wanted. I thought if Bella never knew me then she would have a happier life. I didn't know that any of this would happen."

"You separated us all," Alice said glaring at me. "You took us away from Forks. You took me away from Jasper."

"I'm so sorry Alice," I said. "I never wanted you to have the same fate as me. You deserve to be happy and now you can be."

"What about you two," she asked pointing at Bella and me. "What kind of life are you going to have now that you've found each other again?" As I looked up at my beloved I saw a single tear role down her cheek. I kissed it away before answering my sister.

"I have to leave her again," I said stroking Bella's long mahogany hair.

"Leave her," Alice said with a high pitched tone. "You can't! I won't allow it. You are never going to leave her again, Edward Anthony Masen! I'm tired of this shit! Bella wants you and you want Bella, end of story."

"No Alice," I said. "Not end of story. That was part of the deal. Bella and I _can't _be together."

"Deal," Alice repeated. "What deal?"

"When I died," I said slowly gauging my sister's reaction. "I made a deal. I said that if Bella could live then we would both start our lives over from the very beginning. The only catch was Bella and I were to never see each other again."

"Bella agreed to this," she asked. "Was this even what she wanted?"

"She didn't have a choice," I said truthfully. "I was the one who made the decision. I was the only one who could make that decision."

"Edward, Alice," I heard my aunt yell for us.

"This isn't over," Alice promised. "Not by a long shot." I could tell that my sister was as furious as ever. She knew that this was not what Bella would have wanted.

"We're in here Esme," Alice said walking toward the doorway.

"Oh my dears," she said reaching for Alice and I. I got up slowly from Bella's side and hugged my sobbing aunt. "I'm so sorry Edward."

"Don't worry about me," I said moving away from her and back towards my sweet angel. "I'm fine. I have to be fine. Bella...I mean Emma needs me now more than ever."

"I can't believe this," Esme said collapsing at Bella's side. "Why did this have to happen? She is such a wonderful girl."

"Esme its okay," I comforted her. "She's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay." It killed Esme to see the girl she thought to be her daughter lying there motionlessly.

"Esme," I heard Carlisle's voice say. At the sound of her husband's voice Esme dashed across the room.

"Do something Carlisle," she said sobbing his chest. "You have to do something."

"Have you called her parents," Carlisle asked me. Before I was able to respond Alice spoke for me.

"I called Renée," Alice sniffled. "She's on her way. She has no idea where Charlie is but she's been trying to get a hold of him for an hour."

"Thank you Alice," I told her. "I really appreciate that."

"I didn't do it for you," she said coldly. "I did it for Emma."

"I have her belongings," my uncle said placing a small bundle of the bed. Everything is there, her money, her clothes, her phone. As if on cue her cell phone began to ring.

Shake, Shake, Shake, shake a shake it, the tiny machine blared. What an unusual choice. I would have to ask Bella about it later. That was when it occurred to me. I had to leave as soon as Bella woke up. I knew now that it was the _only_ thing I could do to ensure her safety.

"Hello," I said opening the phone.

"MASEN," Emmett's frantic voice screamed into the receiver. "Where the hell is my sister? My mom called me and told me she was in the hospital! She also said you were the only one with her!"

"Calm down Emmett," I advised him. "She's at St. Vincent Memorial on Cullen Avenue." I heard Emmett sigh in relief. "She's safe Emmett."  
"What happened," he asked. "She was fine when I left her."

"I wish I could answer that question," I said honestly, "but unfortunately I can't." Suddenly Bella began to stir in my arms. "Emmett I have to go," I said snapping the phone shut.

"Edward," Bella said clinging onto my shirt. "Edward."

"She's awake," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Edward," Bella repeated again. "Stay with me Edward."

**So that's chapter 8! I know the chapter is different from the preview but I have reasons for that. Please, please, please review. Also remember if you review I will give you a preview. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**


	9. I think I remember

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted me. I really appreciate all of your support and hope to see more of it in the future! I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I promise you I do not own Twilight. I could only **_**wish**_** to be that brilliant.**

**BPOV**

I had no idea where I was or how I had even gotten there. All I could remember was talking to Jasper for a few minutes before blacking out. This had never happened before and I couldn't understand why it was happening now. Through it all I knew one thing and one thing only, Edward was with me the entire time. He had never left my side, not even for a moment.

"I wish I could answer that question," I heard his glorious voice say. "But unfortunately I can't." He must have been talking about the accident. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. I tried to pry my eyes open but it seemed impossible. I felt Edward beside me; he was holding my hand and kissing it lightly. Something inside me said that he was about to leave. I couldn't let that happen. It felt as if I had just gotten him back.

"Emmett I have to go," he said quickly. So that was who he was talking too. Emmett must have been terrified. I needed to wake up so I could show him that I was okay. He didn't need to be worrying about me, even if he was my big overprotective brother.

"Edward," I said clinging to his shirt. He was so close to me. I could feel the heat of his body pouring onto me. I could hear his heart racing inside of his strong chest. "Edward."

"She's awake," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Edward," I repeated again. I wanted to hear his voice say may name. I wanted his arms to encase me into his heavenly body. I wanted him. "Stay with me," I begged.

"Emma," I heard the voice say again. "Can you open your eyes for me sweetheart." I did as the man instructed and finally opened my eyes. It was Carlisle, Edward's uncle. His Aunt Esme and his sister Alice were there as also.

"Hey kiddo," Carlisle said starring at me with a broad smile on his face.

"Hello," I said holding myself tighter to Edward. "What happened?"

"You blacked out," Edward said finally speaking to me. He began to rub soothing circles in my back as he spoke. "You had a few seizures as well."

"Seizures," I repeated in shock. "Why was I having a seizure? I'm not an epileptic."

"I wish I could say Emma," Carlisle said checking my vitals. "So far there is no cause to be found. We were able to stabilize you but…."

"But what," I asked frantically. Was there something wrong with me? "What did you find Dr. Masen?" He sighed once before turning away from me. I could tell the news I was about to receive was not something I wanted to hear.

"If you have another seizure," he said slowly, "you may not make it Emma." I felt my heart stop as he said those fateful words. The room became a blur as tears filled my eyes. Edward kissed the top of my head gently in support. I buried my face in his chest and allowed the tears to fall.

"How can this be happening," I asked. "Why is this happening?"

"It's okay," Edward said slowly. "Everything is going to be okay Emma. I promise you, nothing is going to happen. I won't let anything hurt you."

"We will give you some time alone," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," Edward replied. He continued to hold me as I cried harder and harder. "It's okay my sweet Emma. We'll figure this out." Suddenly I found myself in a different time and a different place. It seemed like a memory yet it was nothing I had ever recalled experiencing before.

"_Jacob wont' hurt us anymore," Edward told me. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and we were sitting in a large house that I had never seen before. Rain was pounding the massive house as Edward continued to comfort me. Everything was dark and calm. "My sweet Bella, I won't let him hurt you anymore. _

The next thing I knew, I was back in present times. Edward was still beside my stroking my hair lovingly. I pulled away from himconfused and beguiled. Who was this boy beside me? How did I know him and what did he really mean to me?

"Edward," I said looking him straight in the eyes. "Who is Jacob?"

**EPOV**

"Who is Jacob," she repeated once more. I couldn't move. I only continued to stare at her in complete and total shock. Somehow I found the strength to compose myself. I needed to create a lie and quickly before she asked me the question again.

"I don't know," I replied quickly. "I've never met anyone named Jacob."

"You're lying," she said with wide eyes. "I know you're lying. I can always tell and I'm never wrong."

"You don't know what you're saying Bella," I said moving away from her. "You're confused."

"I'm not confused," she snapped. "You're hiding something from me Edward." As I attempted to move farther away she grabbed my hand in protest. "No," she begged. "Don't leave. Just please tell me the truth for once."'

"I can't Bella," I said rising from her bed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

"My name isn't BELLA," she said with rage. Then she cocked her eyebrow in confusion and starred at me bewildered. "Or is it?"

"What," I asked her in disbelief.

"That's it isn't it," she said. "That's what you're hiding from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about _Emma_," I said prying her hands off of my arm. "You need rest. I think your becoming delusional." I rushed out of the door as quickly as possible before slumping down in a chair beside her room.

"Edward," Alice said running towards me. "Edward what's wrong? What happened?" For some reason I couldn't seem to find my voice. Could it be that Bella finally remembered who she was and who I was?

"She knows Alice," I said simply. "I really think she knows."

**BPOV**

It had been nearly an hour and Edward still hadn't come back. I must have scarred him seeing as he rushed out of the room as if I were lethal. Nothing seemed to make sense. I loved Edward and his family more than anything and I had only known them for two days. What seemed to be even stranger was the fact that they seemed to feel the exact same way about me.

"Knock, knock," I heard Alice say at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hi Alice," I greeted her. "Come in." She crossed the room cautiously before taking a seat in the chair beside me. She grabbed my hand gingerly and starred at me with weepy eyes.

"How are you feeling," she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Confused," I told her. "There's something wrong with and I have no idea what it is."

"They'll figure it out Em," Alice said with encouragement. "They're a brilliant team of doctors and they'll have a solution in no time."

"That's not what I meant," I said. "I mean I feel like…I don't know Alice."

"We'll figure it out," she said with a smile. "Whatever it is we will get through this together. " Suddenly I didn't feel so alone. Alice seemed like the best friend that I never had. Sure, Ashley was a great friend but she was nothing compared to Alice.

"Thanks Ally," I said wiping away the last of my tears. Alice laughed lightly and smiled at me.

"You called me Ally," she said with tears in her eyes. "It's been so long since you called me that."

"What do you mean," I asked her. "I can't remember ever calling you that before." Noticing her mistake she became jittery.

"I….I know," she said with a shaky voice. "That's just um...my nickname. All of my best friends call me that. That's what I meant by that."

"So I'm on of your best friends," I said squeezing her hand. A smile returned to her face as she starred at our intertwined hands.

"Definitely," she said giving me a hug. "I'll always be here for you."'

"Ditto," I replied with a laugh. This all seemed so strange yet so right.

"Alice," I heard Edward say at the door. "Can I talk to Emma for a second?"

"Sure," she said hugging me again. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay," I replied. "See you later Ally." She turned around and once more and looked at me with fresh tears in her eyes. She quickly removed them before anyone else could see. Edward patted his sister's back as he entered my room with caution.

"Hello," he said. I nodded my head cordially and looked away from him. He hovered at the door for a few moments longer before walking towards me.

"Please don't," I begged him. He stopped dead in his tracks. I could see the pain my words had caused him. He could no longer look at me. "I don't need you to tell me I'm crazy again," I explained. He sighed in relief before chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry about that Emma," he said sitting down beside me. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why did you say that then," I asked him. "You don't really think I'm delusional do you?" He continued to laugh as he moved to grab my hand. Before he could touch me I pulled away. Once again the painful expression filled his face.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said truthfully. "It's just been a very stressful day, not that that's any excuse for the way I treated you."

"I just wish you wouldn't hate me," I said to him. "That really hurts you know."

"I don't hate you," he said with his emerald eyes shining. "I could never hate you Emma."

"I don't understand you," I told him. "First you treat me as if I'm the worst person in the world then you treat me as if you…."

"As if I what," he asked me with his eyes a blaze, "as if I _love_ you." I felt my heart stop at his words. Did he really love me too? Had I not only imagined that?

"Mom, Dad," I heard my brother's voice beg. "That's enough okay?"

"I should probably go help him," Edward said slowly moving away from me.

"Edward no," I said grabbing his hand. "We need to talk. I…. I think I know..."

"I can't do this Bella," he said shaking his head. He looked so angry. What had I done now? Hadn't he just been the one to say that _he_ loves _me_?

"I HATE YOU CHARLIE," my mother roared. Edward sighed in disgust before throwing open the door to face my parents. This wasn't good.

**EPOV**

What in the hell was wrong with me? How could I tell Bella that? I knew it was true but she didn't need to know my true feelings. As soon as I said the words love you I realized what a mistake it was. Bella just continued to stare at me with wonder and passion in her eyes. Did she feel the same way? Stop it, I yelled at myself in my mind. You've done enough.

"Mom, dad," I heard Emmett's voice say. He sounded upset. "That's enough okay?"

"I should probably go help him," I said thankful for the distraction. I moved slowly away from her never wanting to leave her side.

"Edward no," Bella protested. "We need to talk." Oh no, I thought. This can't be happening. "I….I think I know." She really did remember. She knew everything and it was all my fault. Now I would never be able to leave and I was the only one to blame for that.

I told Bella that I couldn't do this before I heard two voices screaming at each other. The voices belonged to Charlie and Renée. I had never heard them fight before. They had divorced when Bella was fairly young and were only ever cordial towards each other for their daughter's sake.

"I HATE YOU CHARLIE," I heard Bella's mother roar. That was enough! Their daughter was in the hospital for crying out loud.

"HEY," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Who the hell are you," Renée asked looking at me as if I were nothing but a burden.

"That's Edward mom," Emmett explained. "Remember, we talked about this."

"I want to see my daughter," she demanded. "Get out of my way!"

"Will you stop," Charlie begged glaring at his wife. "We are in a hospital Renée. Now is not the time or the place." Finally, I thought. Thank God someone is thinking reasonably.

"_I _will see her first," the chief said trying to move past me. I continued to block him as he continued to become enraged.

"Let me pass," he said.

"No," I said sternly. "No one is going near her until you all calm down."

"You have no right," Renée began to say before I cut her off.

"Oh yes I do," I corrected her. "I am here to protect her no matter what. Now I told you before, you are not allowed anywhere near her until you calm down!"

"Emmett do something," she begged her son. "Beat him up, knock him down. Do whatever it takes!"

"No mom," said defying his mother. He moved quickly to my side blocking both of his parents. "Edward's right. Emma needs us right now and you are both acting like children. For once why don't you both try to be the parents instead of the two year olds."

"I…I," Renée said wordlessly.

"He's right," Charlie said sheepishly. "We need to stop this. We need to be strong for Emma."

"Thank you," I said. I then pushed Emmett lightly towards Bella's door and waited as he and his parents entered her room.

"Mom, dad, "I heard Bella's surprised voice say.

"So they're here," Alice said from behind me. I turned to see my tiny sister weeping by the door.

"Oh Al," I said taking her into my arms. I squeezed her tightly as she continued to cry.

"I can't lose her again," she sobbed loudly. "I had forgotten how much we all needed her Edward. How are we ever going to let her go?"

"We have to," I said kissing the top of her head. "Or at least _I_ have to."

"What do you mean," she asked pulling away from me.

"I think I'm the reason she's in here," I confessed. "Steve told me that if we were ever reunited there would be consequences. What if my very presence is killing her?"

"You can't leave her," she said. "You just can't."

"What if I have to," I asked her. "What if my leaving is her only chance for survival?"

**BPOV**

"Hey baby," my dad said kissing my temple. "How are you feeling?"  
"We were so worried Emma," my mother said enveloping me into a hug. This was unusual. Normally my parents couldn't go a minute without fighting.

"Are you okay Em," my big brother asked me.

"I'm fine Emmett," I said taking his hand. He knelt by the side of my bed and began to cry. I lightly stroked his dark curly air. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"You're lying," he pointed out. I sometimes hated the fact that my brother knew me so well. It was almost as if together we formed a single person.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan," Carlisle said from the door.

"Carlisle," my father said surprised. "Is that really you?"

"Hello Charlie," Dr. Masen greeted my parents. "How are you feeling Emma? Edward says that you are doing better."

"Edward," Charlie said. "Isn't that…"

"My nephew," Carlisle finished for him. "Yes it is. He and Emma have become good friends these past couple of days."

"It seemed to be more than that," my mother huffed. I glared at her.

"Where is Edward," I asked. I still needed to talk to him. Not being near him was killing me.

"Right here," Edward said is on cue. "I only came to say goodbye though."

"Goo-Goodbye," I repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, Emma," he said with a strong tone. "Goodbye."

**Don't hate me please. I know I'm horrible but…well let's just leave it at that lol. So will Edward stay or leave? Will Bella die? Review, review, review. I know you all want to know what happened. Remember if you review I will give you a preview. Also, I'm trying to determine how long this story will be. If the reviews are good I'll make it a long story, if not it will be shorter than usual. REVIEW!**


	10. The Truth

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You are totally awesome and I really appreciate all of your support! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I never have and I never will own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"You can't leave me," I said climbing out of the bed. I suddenly felt extremely light headed. Before I knew what was happening I had collapsed to the floor.

"NO," Edward screamed. I felt his arms encase me as he held me close to his body. "I'm leaving. You can't do this. We made a deal. I'm leaving."

"No," I tried to say, but it was too late. He was gone, I was gone. The blackness had once again taken over my body. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe.

"Bella hold on," I heard Edward beg. "Just hold on baby!"

"EM," I heard my brother shout. "What the hell happened?" By body began to thrust wildly across the floor as Edward attempted to contain my movements. Suddenly _everything_ disappeared. I could no longer hear, feel, touch, or see. Every sensation within my body was gone.

"Bella," I heard a stranger call. The voice belonged to a man but I couldn't identify him. "Bella," the voice chimed again. "Hello my dear sweet girl."

"Who are you," I asked terrified. My breath became erratic as a man dressed entirely in white began to step out of the dark shadows.

"Hello Isabella," he greeted me again. "At last we meet."

"What are you talking about," I inquired. "Who are you?" He chuckled softly before reaching out to take my hand. I moved away swiftly before he was even able to touch me.

"My name is Steven," he told me. Visions of past dreams began to flood across my mind as he continued to speak. "We have never met but, I do know Edward."

"You're the man from my dream," I said in sudden realization. "Why have you come to me? Why do you choose to torture me?"

"My dear girl," he said walking towards me once more. "I never meant to frighten you; I only wish to warn you."

"Warn me," I said in a questioning tone. "Warn me from what exactly?"

"You are in grave danger Isabella," he said. "If you maintain your relationship with Edward, there will be consequences."

"What are you talking about," I asked him. "What does Edward have to do with any of this? I promise you he's done nothing wrong."

"That is where _you_ are wrong," he told me. "Edward has not been wise with his decisions. He has chosen to against his vow and pursue a relationship with you. He must now pay the consequences."

"No," I shouted. "Let me pay, let me suffer. I'll do anything if it means that Edward will be protected. Please do not harm him. The fault is my own. I am the one who pursued the relationship, not him." Steven continued to stare at me with a blank expression as he assessed the situation.

"Why," he finally asked me.

"Excuse me," I asked confused.

"Why," he repeated, "Why would you give you life for him? How is it possible to love someone so much? How can you be sure that_ his_ love is true? What if you are just risking your life for nothing?"

"If I risk my life," I said with a shaky voice," than I know that it will be for good reason. I love Edward, and because of that, my life only seems to be a small price to pay." I felt a warm tear glide down my somber face. I was beginning to regain my senses. I could smell the stale stench of the hospital. I could feel the cold hard table beneath my body.

"Then you will pay," Steven said with a glare. His body then disappeared into the dark shadows as the voices of my loved ones began to fill my ears.

"She's coming around," a hopeful voice said.

"No," I protested. I never wanted to come back out of the darkness. Without Edward, what was the point to life?

"Yes," I heard Edward's voice say. "Yes my sweet. Come back to me." I could feel his tender lips grazing my ear. His breath was warm and cool as it tickled my face. My hand was locked securely in his.

"No," I said again. I didn't' want to wake up. This dream was too beautiful. Edward was here and he wanted me. I gripped his hand tighter realizing this wasn't a dream. I then forced myself to open my eyes. My eyes instantly locked with Edward's as he continued to hold me close. Dr. Masen was standing at the foot of my bed eyeing me cautiously.

"Welcome back Emma," he said attempting to smile. His eyes were red with previous tears. "How do you feel sweetheart? Do feel nauseous?"Dr. Masen moved swiftly across the room until he was at my side. His hand searched my head until he found a sensitive spot which caused me to wince.

"Tender," he asked me with worried eyes.

"No," I lied. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure," Edward asked me. "You hit your heard pretty hard." Edward continued to stroke my head cautiously as his emerald green eyes appraised the rest of my body.

"Your clothes," I said noticing the change. "They're different."

"I only left you for a short while," he said. "Carlisle was certain that you wouldn't wake for another day or so. I was only gone for an hour tops. "

"How long have I been this way," I asked curiously.

"Two days," he said running his hands through his perfectly disheveled hair. "Your last seizure put you into a temporary coma. Luckily no brain damage was found during your last x-ray." My head was pounding but I ignored it. Nothing mattered now that Edward was with me.

"Your parents are still here," Dr. Masen said. "Emmett is here as well. They've been waiting anxiously for you to wake. Do you wish to see them?" I thought about the doctor's request but then decided against it. I needed to be alone with Edward.

"Can I see them a little bit later," I asked him. "I need to talk to Edward for just a few minutes before I see anyone. Would that be all right?"

"Of course," Dr. Masen agreed. "I will back shortly then." As he moved out of the room I felt Edward begin to tense beside me. For some reason he hated it when we were alone.

"What did you want to talk about," Edward asked as if nothing had happened. I hated it when he put on that ridiculous façade. He knew exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"When I was….gone," I hesitated, "I saw someone. He was the man that has been haunting my dreams for the past few weeks. He told me that his name was Steve." Edward flinched as I said the man's name. "You know that name, don't you," I accused.

"Can we not do this," he asked quickly. He grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Why not," I asked him. "It's now or never isn't it?"

"What do you mean," he asked me with eyes of fury.

"You're leaving Edward," I said losing my composure. The tears once again began to flood down my face. I never used to cry; now it seemed that I couldn't stop crying. "I remember everything," I continued. "I know you're going to bail on me, but before you go I think I deserve some sort of explanation."

"What do you want from me Bella," he asked in rage. It no longer irritated me when he called me Bella. For some reason it brought me comfort instead of fear. Bella was the woman that he loved, and in some way at some point, I was her.

"I only want you to answer me one this one question," I told him. He watched me in suspicion as he mulled over my offer.

"One question," he agreed. "What do you want to know?" I took a deep and closed my eyes tightly. I felt Edward's fingers caress my face and I grabbed it in haste. Though he was shocked by this action he never moved his hand.

"Do you love me," I asked him simply. His body went cold as all of the blood drained from his face. His normally emerald eyes turned black in rage.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said tearing his hand away from me. He rose quickly from the chair and began to make his way towards the door.

"You didn't answer my question," I reminded him. "You promised me that I could have one question. That Mr. Masen is my question."

"I never promised you anything," he debated. "Your question is ridiculous and I refuse to answer it."

"Why," I asked him. "Why do you refuse to answer it?"

"We barely know each other," he said looking away from me.

"I don't believe that," I told him honestly. "I know we've known each other before. Steve told me Edward."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied once more.  
"Yes you do," I said with confidence. "I know you love me Edward."  
"Stop it," he demanded.

"Tell me the truth," I demanded in return. "Tell me why we have to stay away from each other. Tell me how we really know each other. Tell me that you love me!"

"I don't love you," he roared.

"YOU'RE LYING AGAIN," I screamed in return. "It's not possible to love someone one minute then completely change your mind the next. That's not possible Edward!"

"I can't do this," he said. "Bella I can't do this."  
"Just tell me the truth," I told him. "Do you love me or not?" Silence filled the air. The only thing that could be heard was his breathing and my racing heart. He paused by the door, his hand trembling on the cold metal door knob.

"I do love you," he finally confessed. "I've loved you since the day I met you Bella. You are my one and only love and I am certain that I will never love another, but we can't be."

"But we can," I disagreed. "We can make this work Edward. I love you just as much as you love me. It _is_ possible that we can be together." He laughed darkly and turned towards me one last time.

"I wish that was possible love," he said softly. "But unfortunately, fate has another plan for us in mind."

"Don't do this," I begged him. "Edward I _love _you."

"I wish I could say that was enough," he said. He jerked open the door and said the last words that he would ever speak to me. "Remember one thing Bella. Remember that I love you more than life itself and that is the reason I'm doing this. Take care of yourself."

"Edward don't," I began to plead again, but he had already left. I sat in the darkness of my room wordlessly. I couldn't allow myself to believe that Edward was truly gone forever.

"Emma," my mother said knocking gently on the door. Once she saw me crying she came directly to my side. She held me closely if I were a small child and cradled me in her arms.

"I love him mom," I sobbed. "I love him so much."  
"I know baby," she cooed. "I know." I sank into her embrace relishing the only comfort I had known my mother to give.

**EPOV**

I had done it. I had left my Bella for the second time. Though I had thought it to be impossible, I did what needed to be done.

"Edward," Alice said cautiously at my door. It had been two weeks since I had come home from the university. Bella was still there living with Jasper.

"Go away Alice," I moaned. "I have no reason to get up."

"Come on Ed," she said sitting on the edge of my bed. "It will all work out in the end, you'll see."

"Wake up Alice," I snapped. "There is no happily ever after. Fairy tales are nothing but bullshit, the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."

"She loves you," she said harshly, "and you love her. In my eyes, that's better than any stupid fairy tale. At least you know that what you have with Bella is real. Experiencing true love and giving true love in return is the real happily ever after."

"Go away Alice," I told her. She rose from my bed and slammed the door. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly willing the tears to go away. I had to be strong, if not for me then for Bella. I had made my decision and there was no going back. All hope was gone and now I was back to the sick reality that I called life.

"I love you too," I heard Rosalie giggle outside of my door. "Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye babe." I had never seen either of my sister's happier in my life. They had both found their soul mates, what more could they want?

"Edward dear," my aunt Esme said at the door. "Won't you please come out? It's been days." She knocked on my door two more times before giving up. I could tell that doing this to myself not only hurt me, it her and Carlisle as well. It killed them both to see me unhappy. Suddenly someone else was pounding on my door.

"Edward open up man," Jasper's voice said.

"Jasper," I said confused. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," he said. "We need to talk. It's about Emma."

**BPOV**

"Your sure you'll be okay," my mother asked me for the millionth time that day. Ever since my stint in the hospital my mother and I had become extremely close. It was almost as if she had become a completely different person from the woman I had known since birth. She was more cautious and less chaotic, and for the first time in my life I felt like she actually cared about me.

"I'm fine mom," I said guiding her towards the door. "Dr. Masen said that I was good to go."

"We can stay for a few more days you know," Emmett said beside me.

"You just want to stay near Rosalie," I teased. My brother blushed deeply and hid his face.

"That isn't true," he said. "I…I just want to make sure that my dear sweet baby sister is well taken care of." I plastered on yet another fake smile and nudged my brother slightly.

"Sure Em," I said, "whatever you need to tell yourself." He hugged me tightly and kissed me on the top of my head before opening the door.

"This is for, well whatever you need," Charlie said handing me a hundred dollar bill.

"Dad," I said shocked. "I…Are you sure? I mean this is a lot of..."  
"Don't even worry about it baby," he said taking me into his arms. He kissed me lightly on cheek and pulled away blushing. He was just like me; he never liked to show emotion. It was one of the only things he and I ever had in common.

Before I knew it, I was alone again. Jasper had left to go and visit Alice. I wanted to beg him to take me along with him. Perhaps then I could convince Edward to come back. The suite seemed so empty without him; life seemed so empty without him.

It had been two weeks since I last saw him and yet the pain still felt so fresh. I had never experienced true heart break until that day. For the first week I did nothing but stay in bed. Unfortunately, Jasper wasn't going to let me wallow for long. Classes soon began and there was no time to spare on a hopeless romance.

"You came here for a reason, so get your butt out of bed and do it," Jasper demanded pulling the covers off my bed. He then pulled on my arm until I stood up. "Time to face a new day sunshine," he said patting me on the head.

Alice still came to visit me every chance she got. When she wasn't here she was texting me. I loved her to death but she was becoming downright annoying. She was always begging me to go shopping or to help her pick out an outfit for a date with Jasper. It became quite nauseating to watch those two. I was happy for her, but it still hurt to see them together. It reminded me too much of…him.

I decided since I was alone that I would take a shower. I stepped into the steaming hot water barely feeling anything. I felt so numb, that seemed to be the only thing I ever felt anymore. I stayed in there until the water turned cold. I then wrapped myself in a giant towel and stepped into the hallway to go to my room. What I saw next startled me beyond belief. A window was open and an arctic breeze was now filling the entire suite.

My heart began to race as I thought of all the horrible possibilities. What if there was a burglar in our house? What if he stole all of our belongings and completely ripped us off? This was Chicago after all.

I quickly raced to my room to get my cell phone. I was going to call the cops even if I didn't find the intruder. Just as I opened the door I heard a loud thud. A tall boy with familiar jet black hair was lying on his back panting for air. It was Jacob! I had knocked the wind out of him when I slammed into him with my door.

"Jacob," I gasped. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice wardrobe babe," he said eyeing my towel covered body. I felt a familiar tingling in my cheeks. My face must have been fire engine red by now. "I told you I'd be seeing you soon," he said winking at me.

**Yes he's back. I'm not too happy about it either but he is vital in this story. If you all review I will update tomorrow. I worked my butt off on this chapter so I'm hoping you'll all take the time to tell me what you think. Remember, review and you get a preview of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Moving On

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it and I'm thrilled that all of you like the story so far. Also, I know the chapter keeps reposting themselves and I'm so sorry about that. It's simply a computer glitch. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

My scarcely covered body was still trembling with fear at the sight of Jacob Black. I still couldn't make myself believe that he was actually here. He had said that he would see me soon but I never thought it would be _this _soon.

"Why are you here," I asked him finally. He chuckled softly before picking himself off of the floor. He extended his hand as if he were about to grab me. "What do you think you're doing," I asked stepping away from him.

"Relax baby," he laughed again. "I mean you no harm." He then threw his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"Don't call me baby," I snapped at him, "and you still haven't answered my question. What in the hell are you doing here Jacob?"

"I wanted to see you again," he said sheepishly.

"But I thought you didn't go to the university," I said wrapping my towel tightly around my body. "There is no reason why you should be here."

"Actually," he said with a smile, "thanks to preppy la pew dropping out, a spot opened up here. I'm going to be living here Emma. I'm your new roommate!"

"Living here," I gasped. For some reason the idea of Jacob living here bothered me immensely. It was almost as if he were trying to replace Edward or something.

"Edward could come back," I lied to myself more than him. "If he wanted to he could be back here in a matter of minutes."

"Emma, Emma," Jacob sighed. "You need to let this go. Face it, your little boy toy doesn't want anything to do with you." Tears began to fill my eyes as I glared at Jacob. What did he know? He was nothing compared to Edward Cullen.

"That's not true," I said wiping the tears away quickly. "Edward loves me. I know he loves me."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Or maybe he's an idiot Emma. Look at you. You're sweet, your kind, your funny, your pretty. I would _kill_ to have you as my own."

"Well I'm not yours," I said sharply. I had no idea what was wrong with me. Before when I had met Jacob I had seen him as friend, now I could only see him as is an annoying mongrel.

"Face it Em," he said placing his hands on my shoulders. "He really is gone. It's just you and me. I'm all _yours_ and your all _mine_." This guy had some nerve. Who exactly did he think he was?

"I will never be yours," I vowed. I then pulled his hands off of me and pushed him out of the room. I quickly picked up my cell phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello," Jasper answered. He sounded so annoyed, almost as if he had been fighting with someone.

"Jazz it's me," I said with a shaky voice.

"Em what's wrong," he asked sounding concerned. I heard someone screaming faintly in the background. It almost sounded like…like Edward. I shrugged off that notion quickly seeing as I couldn't allow myself to think about Edward, not now, not ever.

"Jacob's here," I told him. "Apparently he's our new suite mate. I don't know what to do Jasper. He keeps coming onto me and he's not backing off."

"Did he hurt you," Jasper asked now enraged. "So help me if he touched you..."

"I'm fine Jasper," I lied. Truthfully I was anything but fine. "Can you just please come back. I don't want this guy anywhere near me."

"I'm on my way," he said. I could hear the engine of his care revving up in the background. "Just stay where you are. Don't move."

**EPOV**

"Edward open up man," Jasper's voice said.

"Jasper," I said confused. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," he said. "We need to talk. It's about Emma." I rushed to the door without thought.

"What happened," I asked him in a panic. "Is she hurt? Is she sick? Is she okay? Jasper answer me damn it!" My hands had somehow made their way to Jasper's shoulders where they were jerking him around fiercely.

"Calm down Edward," Jasper told me. "Emma is fine….well she's healthy anyway." He took my hands off of his shoulders and motioned for me to sit down.

"Then why are you here Jasper," I asked him slumping back down into my bed.

"Because Edward," he said sitting next to me. "You need to come back to the university. Emma really needs you."

"She doesn't need me," I said. "In fact, she's better off without me."

"That's not true," Jasper disagreed. "You both need each other. If you could only get over your pride and see Emma you would know exactly what I'm talking about."

"This has nothing to do with my pride," I told him. "I love her Jasper, but I'm nothing but trouble for her. She needs to move on and she can't do that when I'm around."

"She can't do that now," Jasper said. "It's almost as if she's a zombie or something. She eats, she sleeps, she talks, yet she acts as if she were dead. She's nothing without you." I felt my heart begin to ache at Jasper's words. Why did Bella have to feel such pain?

"She has to move on Jasper," I said trying to hold back the tears that were now welling in my eyes. "I've already put her through enough."

"I agree," Jasper said. "You have put her through enough. Simply because you're not there Emma is suffering. If you come back with me now you can change that."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said with a dark tone. "I think you should leave." Just as Jasper was about to respond his phone began to ring.

"Hello," he said with an annoyed tone. "Em what's wrong?" He was talking to Bella? What had happened? What was going on?

"Jasper," I said running towards his. "What's wrong?" He held up his hand to silence me before continuing his conversation with Bella.

"Did he hurt you," Jasper asked slamming his hand on my desk in anger. "So help me if he touched you…" Who touched her? What in the hell was going on?

"Jasper," I said trying to take the phone away from him. "Give me the damn phone! Let me talk to her!" Jasper pushed me away from him and told Bella that he was on his way.

"That bastard," Jasper said throwing open my door. My instincts took over as I wrestled him to the ground and pinned him to the floor.

"Now listen to me Jasper," I said holding my hand against his throat, "you are going to tell me what is going on or so help me God I _will _kill you."

"EDWARD," Alice squealed trying to relinquish my hold on her boyfriend. "Get off of him!"

"Alice its okay," Jasper croaked trying to remove my hand. "Jacob's there. Apparently since you moved out he's moving in." I took my hand off of his neck allowing him to breathe again. Adrenaline began to pump through my body as I ran into my room. I had to get him away from her if it was the last thing that I did.

"What did he do to her," I asked grabbing my shoes and throwing on my leather jacket. "If he hurt her in any way…"

"She's fine," Jasper said quickly, "for now anyway. I've got to get back to the suite."

"_We've_ got to get back to the suite," I corrected him.

"Don't kill him," Alice called after us. Unfortunately I couldn't' make that promise. If he had laid one hand on her by the time we got there he was going to be a dead man.

**BPOV**

"Emma," Jacob said pounding on my door. "Will you please open up? I'm so sorry."

"You better leave," I warned him. "I just called Jasper and he's on his way."

"Oh please," Jacob huffed. "What could he possibly do? He wouldn't be able to touch me even if he tried." It was true. Jacob was nothing less of enormous. What if he hurt Jasper?

"Will you just please go away," I begged him. "I don't need this right now." I then found that I was sobbing uncontrollably. Why did Edward have to leave? What had I done wrong? If he hadn't left then none of this would be happening.

"Emma don't cry," Jacob said softly. "It's okay."

"No it's not," I screamed. "It's not okay Jacob!" I was now crying harder than ever. Why did life have to be unfair? Why could no one ever just be happy? "I loved him so much," I cried. "Why did he leave me?"  
"Because he's an idiot," Jacob said with sympathy. "I _hate _him for doing this to you."

"You don't even know him," I said blowing my nose.

"Yes I do," he grumbled. "I know him all too well." How did Edward and Jacob know each other? Neither Jacob nor Edward had ever mentioned one another before.

"He's not a bad guy," I said. "He's really not. He's amazing. I'm the one who's screwed up Jacob. I'm the one who drove him away with my insanity. I mean, what is wrong with me? How could I allow myself to fall in love with someone so quickly? I'm such an idiot!"

"You are not an idiot Emma," I heard Jacob say. "If anyone is an idiot he is. How could he let you go? Doesn't he realize how incredible you are?" I felt my breathe hitch in the back of my throat. This boy barely knew me. Why was he saying these things?

"Emma let me in," Jacob pleaded. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before. It's just….you're so amazing. I just don't know how to act around you."

"Trust me," I sobbed. "I'm not amazing. I'm a mess, a big stupid mess who completely screwed herself over." I heard Jacob chuckle once more before opening my door. I was leaning against my bed knee deep in tissues with my ratty old sweats on. My hair was a mess and my eyes were swollen from crying.

"Luckily for you," he said dabbing my eyes with his sleeve, "I'm a professional at cleaning up any mess that comes my way." He leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed me softly on my temple. "You're going to be okay Emma. I promise you, this isn't the end of the world."

Suddenly I felt myself becoming relieved. Though I didn't understand why, having Jacob close made me feel happy again. Of course I couldn't be as happy as I had been with Edward, but this was a start, a start to my new life and a new journey. I was no longer alone.

**EPOV**

I decided to take my Volvo seeing as it was a hundred time faster than Jasper's car. In twenty minutes I had arrived back at university. Nothing had changed since I had left, though if felt like everything had changed. Everything seemed so dark even though the sun was shining relentlessly.

I began to race as quickly as I could back to our suite. I had to save Bella before Jacob went near her again.

"EDWARD," I heard Jasper call after me, but it was too late. I was already standing outside of the building peering into Bella's window. There sitting directly beside her was no other than Jacob Black. She was leaning her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"Edward," Jasper said out of breath. He was now standing beside me holding onto my shoulder for support. "Don't kill him yet," he gasped. I felt my body fill with rage as I continued to stare at the unholy image before me.

After a few minutes Jacob turned around and caught my gaze. He smiled broadly at me and winked. 'I win,' he mouthed. I turned around and pushed Jasper to the ground. I wanted to kill Jacob, but unfortunately Jasper was the one standing right next to me.

"What the hell man," he asked confused.

"You lied to me," I yelled. "You told me that he was hurting her!"

"I never said that," he said looking into the window. The moment he saw Jacob and Bella his face dropped. He then began to stare at me with pity in his eyes. I wasn't having that. I turned away from him so I wouldn't have to look at his face.

"I thought you said she was a mess," I whispered.

"I don't understand," Jasper said confused. "Twenty minutes ago she sounded so frightened."

"I can't believe you brought me here," I growled. "How dare you Jasper!"

"You're yelling at me," Jasper asked surprised. "How can you possibly be angry with me? I'm not the one who left Emma remember? Sorry asshole but that was you. _You_ screwed this up. _You_ lost her."

"This was never supposed to happen," I retorted. I began to walk away but Jasper once again grabbed my shoulder, only this time it was to restrain me.

"She had to move on eventually," he told me. "I warned you Edward. I told you to come back. You refused to listen to me, therefore you have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Screw you Jasper," I told him. He looked at me as if I had just stabbed him. Pain and anger filled his eyes as he continued to glare at me.

"Right back at you pal," he said walking away. I pushed myself through the crowd of students that were surrounding the dorms and made my way back to my car. I vowed to myself right then and there that I would never return to Bradford Literature University again.

Just as I got into my Volvo my cell phone began to ring. I picked it up already knowing who it was.

"Alice," I said. "I don't want to talk."

"Too bad," she snapped at me. "How could you Edward? Jasper was only trying to help you!"  
"You didn't see them together Alice," I screamed at my sister. "Do you have any idea how it felt to see the love of my life in the arms of my only enemy? I feel like I've just been shot. How could she do this to me?"  
"What do mean how she could do this to you," Alice asked me. "Did you really expect for her to wait around for you forever? Jasper's right, you screwed this up." In the midst of my anger I closed my phone and hung up on my sister.

The next thing I knew, I was calling someone that I never thought I would call. If she could move on that quickly then so could I.

"Hello," the whiney voice said into the phone.

"Tanya," I said. "It's Edward."

"Eddy baby," she cooed. I hated it when she called me that. I hated myself for calling her in the first place.

"Listen," I said forcing myself to sound happy. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this weekend." For a few moments there was nothing but silence then someone began to scream into the phone.

"Oh my gosh," she squealed. "Are you serious? You really want to take me out?"

"Of course," I said grimacing at my lie. "Nothing…would….um, bring me more pleasure." I heard Tanya chuckle her sinister laugh before she replied.

"Well Edward Cullen," she said giddily. "It's about time." I set a time and a day for that date and hung up with Tanya. I felt the bile rise to my throat as I thought about the horrendous mistake I had just made.

**Okay, just to clarify, I AM NOT TEAM JACOB! I despise Jacob and am 100% Team Edward. This will not be a B/J story. Please, please, please review guys! I will update tomorrow if I get enough reviews by tonight. Remember review and I'll give you your preview. **


	12. Is this really what you want?

**Okay, so fanfiction has officially been down for nearly three days here. I don't know about everyone else but I haven't been able to post a chapter since Saturday. Please don't be mad at me because really it's not my fault. I decided to write this chapter anyway, so when fanfiction finally fixes all of its problems you will be able to read this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to write this again? **

**BPOV**

"Hey gorgeous," Jacob said casually as he entered the suite. He hung up his jacket and took a spot directly next to me on the couch. This had become a routine for us. We would finish our classes then meet up at the apartment after.

"How was Professor Gibson," I asked him.

"Great," he said with a yawn. "I caught a few extra hours of some much needed sleep."

"Jake," I said playfully slapping his knee. "You know you're not supposed to sleep in class. Besides, that man is a complete legend, how could you even think of sleeping?"

"Well, if someone wouldn't have kept me up all night," he said pointing to me, "then maybe I would have been able to actually stay awake in class." I felt the familiar blush spread across my cheeks as he continued to stare at me. I shielded my face with my hair as he began to laugh.

"Silly Emma why do you choose to hide that beautiful face from me," he said tucking my hair behind my ears. Though Jacob and I had become quite close it still felt wrong for him to touch me.

"What did you hear," I said pushing his hand away. He frowned once and then sighed.

"Nothing much," he said with a devilish grin. "Although you did say something about me…"

"Really," I said surprised. "I don't remember having any dreams about you." Mainly my dreams only ever consisted of one person, a person that I tried never to think about.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Don't you remember?" That was when it hit me. The dream I had about Jacob wasn't a dream at all. In fact, it was a complete and total nightmare. Though I couldn't recall the details of the dream, it still scared me to think about it.

"I don't remember anything," I lied. I wanted to spare his feelings as much as possible. He was so good to me, yet some daysI only wanted him to leave. I still wanted Edward back more than anything. Sure, Jake was an amazing friend, but that's all he ever was, a friend.

"You also said something about Robert Pattinson too I think," he scowled. "You kept asking him to bite you or something." Now that dream I remembered. Robert Pattinson always reminded me of Edward, though I had absolutely no idea why.

"Hey kids," Jasper said coming through the door. Alice followed directly behind him.

"Hey Jazz," I said relieved that he was finally home. As much as I loved spending time with Jacob I hated being alone with him. It felt so wrong, almost as if it were forbidden somehow.

"Hey Em's," Alice said dancing across the room to give me a hug. "How was class?"

"Amazing," I said with my infamous phony smile. "We're studying Romeo and Juliet. We even watched both movie versions and then compared and contrasted them." I hated Romeo and Juliet now. It once used to be my favorite play but now it only brought pain and misery.

"Sounds awesome," gleamed. "You always loved that play. I remember you used to read at least three times a year." Suddenly everyone, including myself, turned to stare at her in confusion.

"What do you mean," I asked her. "We only met two months ago Ally. How could you possibly know that? No one knows that."

"I…I…," she hesitated. "I meant to say my friend Jaime. Yeah, my friend Jaime reads Romeo and Juliet at least three times a year. She's such a dork." Alice was babbling, she never babbled. She always knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

"Alice baby are you okay," Jasper asked concerned. He placed one hand on her forehead while she continued to stare at me with pleading eyes. It was almost as if she were willing me to remember something that never even happened, at least not to my recollection.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "I guess I'm just tired. Edward was talking in his sleep last night and I just…"

"Alice," Jacob scolded. "Why in the hell are you even mentioning that idiot?"  
"Em I'm," she said looking guilty. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," I promised her. "How…how is he?" That really wasn't the question I wanted to ask her though. I wanted to know if Edward still thought about me, if he still loved me, if he still wanted me.

"Emma why don't we catch a movie or something," Jacob asked lifting me off the couch. "I'm dying to get off campus and I'm sure you are too."

"We just went out to the movies last night," I pointed out. "Besides, Alice is here. I'm sure she wants me to stay with her…" I stared at my best friend begging her to get me out of this. I didn't want to go anywhere, and I knew she knew that. She always understood exactly how I felt about Jacob even if I never said so. Before Alice was even able to respond Jake handed me my jacket and gave Alice a look of warning.

"We'll go bowling then," he smiled at me. He then picked up my hand and swung it around in his.

"Bowling," I gulped. I hated bowling. I hated any type of sport period. Not only was it dangerous for me, but it was also dangerous for anyone who stood near me.

"Yes," he said pulling me forward. Why was he being so persistent? This wasn't how Jake usually acted. He seemed so strange for some reason. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the bowling alley where a group of Jacob's friends, who I had never met, waited.

"Hey, hey, hey, my brother," a tall man who appeared to be about twenty years old said. He took Jacob's hand and did a strange hand shake with it.

"Hey Sam," Jake said wrapping his arm possessively around my waist. I tried to move away from him but he only gripped me tighter. "Stay here Emma," he whispered in his ear. He then led me to the lanes and placed a large bowling ball in my incapable hands.

"I can't do this," I said with a quivering voice. I placed the ball back into his hands and attempted to run out of the bowling alley, or at least out of Jacob's reach.

"Sure you can," he said pulling me back. He placed me at the head of the lane and took my right hand into his. "Now here's what you've got to do baby. Pull back, lean down, and then throw. It's as simple as that. No need to make things complicated sweets." I did as he instructed as thrusted the ball back a little too quickly.

"OW," he shouted into my ear. He was on the ground holding himself in the fetal position withering out in pain. "Damn Emma!"

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry," I said rushing down to his side. It took everything I had to contain my laughter. Though this was no joking matter I found it extremely funny.

"What an arm," Sam commented. "Nice swing baby." What was with everyone calling me baby tonight? Who did they think they were?

"I think I should go," I said grabbing my jacket.

"Emma no," Jake shouted after me. He pushed himself off the floor and ran/limped toward me. "Why don't we do something else?"

"I don't think so," I said breaking his hold on me.

"Emma please," he begged. "Please don't go. We just got here and I…I just don't want you to leave okay?" I starred up into his giant black eyes and sighed. He was right, I couldn't leave him. I had just assaulted him for crying out loud.

"Fine," I said regretfully. "But only for a little while longer." Jake smiled broadly and pulled me toward what appeared to be a dance floor.

"What do you say gorgeous," he whispered in my ear," how about a spin around the dance floor?" Before I could say anything he pulled me into the crowd of people and began swinging me around. I felt myself becoming more and more nauseated as he twirled me around.

"Ouch," I winced. He had once again stepped on my feet.

"Oh sorry baby," he said placing his giant hands on my hips. I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. He was so arrogant and sure of himself. I loved Jake as a friend but when he acted like this I absolutely despised him. Suddenly the music began to change. It was a familiar song I had heard at least a thousand times, Crush by David Archuletta.

"I love this song," Jacob whispered to me. "It reminds me so much of you." I felt the tears fill my eyes as I listened to the music. Every time I heard this song I thought of one person and one person only. That person definitely wasn't Jacob.

"I love you Emma," he said lifting my chin.

"I love you too Jake," I said not meeting his eyes. "You'll always be my best friend." He glared at my words before storming off to leave me alone on the dance floor.

I rushed to the bathroom thankful for the escape. I locked the stall and threw my purse against the wall. I felt so overwhelmed and frustrated. Why was I here? What was I doing? How could I keep torturing Jake like this? My breathing became heavy and I became dizzy. Just then, two girls entered the bathroom screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my God Tanya," the one girl squealed. "I can't believe you finally roped Edward! I seriously didn't think that was possible. Especially since everyone said he was gay."

"Honey," Tanya said, "I can do anything. I knew Edward would come crawling back to me eventually. They all do. "

"But he's Edward freaking Cullen," the girl screeched yet again. Hateful tears began to spill over onto my cheeks as I continued to listen to him. Edward had someone else. Edward had lied to me. He had told me that he would never love another. How could I have been so stupid?

"Where is Edward anyway," the girl asked. Wait a minute, Edward was here?

**EPOV**

"What are you thinking Edward," Alice yelled at me. "Have you no pride?" Tonight was my first date with Tanya. Although I had been dreading it all week I knew it was something I had to do. I needed to move on, no matter what it took.

"I'm doing this Alice," I told my sister as I threw on my leather jacket. "I can't back out now that would just be rude. Besides, I owe Tanya this."  
"You owe that slut nothing," Alice sneered. "She's just a huge bitch Edward. You love Bella! What are you thinking?" I hesitated by the door wounded by my sister's words. I knew she was right but there was nothing I could do about it now. I walked straight forward out of my house never looking back.

"Hey Eddy baby," Tanya said kissing me on the cheek once I arrived at her house. I took her arm and led her to the car where I opened the car door for her. She giggled in pleasure and stepped into my Volvo.

"What would you like to do tonight Tanya," I asked her. She reached across the car and placed her hand on my thigh. Her skin was so cold and clammy. Her very touch repulsed me.

"Anything you want to do Eddy baby," she said attempting to sound seductive. I removed her hand from my leg and pulled out of the driveway.

"Well," she said, "Everyone is supposedly meeting at the bowling alley tonight. Would you like to go there? I mean, we won't have much privacy but…"

"Let's go," I shouted a little too enthusiastically. It thrilled me that Tanya and I wouldn't be spending much time together tonight. A half an hour later we were arrived at the alley. Tanya quickly pulled me to where her friends were waiting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone I hadn't seen in nearly seventeen years.

It was Sam Uley. He used to be one of Jacob's friends back at La Push. I began to wonder what he was doing here until I looked down at his hands. Enclosed between him and Jacob was a small bag. A bag filled to the brim with a white powder.

"Hey, hey, hey man," Sam said placing the bag in Jacob's grasp. Right beside him was my beloved one. She appeared to be so frightened, almost as if she knew what was happening. But I knew my Bella would never condone such behavior.

Jacob spotted me out of the corner of his eye and pulled Bella closely to him. He wrapped his arm possessively around her waist willing her to stay there. I could tell this action made her uncomfortable and that gave me a small sense of hope. She wasn't in love with him. That was very clear now.

"Eddy baby," Tanya whined beside me. "What are you looking at?" Her eyes then met Bella and Jacob across the room. Seeing this, she began to glare at them both across the room.

"What in the hell are you doing looking at another girl," she said slapping my shoulder.

"She's just a friend," I lied. I wanted to avoid any unnecessary drama. If a scene was caused Bella would surely discover that I was here and she would think that I was spying on her.

"Is that Jacob," she squinted starring at the tall imbecile standing by the love of my life.

"You know him," I asked surprised. She smiled sadistically and laughed loudly, I winced. Her laugh reminded me of a dying hyena. "You could say that," she said.

I watched as Jacob led Bella to the front of the lane and placed a large bowling ball in her hands. I laughed wickedly realizing what a disaster this was going to be. Bella swung the ball back quickly hitting Jacob in a very sensitive area.

"Ow," he shouted. It took everything I had to contain my laughter. Behind him stood the rest of his gang in the middle of a major drug deal. I saw Bella attempt to run and thought she had finally figured out what was going on. Instead Jacob caught her and begged her to stay. He then pulled her on the dance floor, yet another lethal combination.

I decided to step outside to call Jasper. I wanted to inform him of what Jacob really was and what his real intentions were.

"Hello," Jasper said in an irritated tone. I hadn't spoken to him since the incident nearly two months ago.

"Jasper it's me," I sighed. "Look I really need your help."

"You've got to be kidding me," he grumbled. "What is it now Edward? Do you need me to help you stalk Emma again?"

"Jazz please," I begged him. "I need you to come down to Davenport Bowling Alley and pick up Bella...I mean Emma. Jacob and his friends are in the middle of a major drug exchange and unfortunately our girl is directly in the middle of it all."

"_Our_ girl," Jasper repeated," Since when is she _our_ girl? If you do recall you said you wanted absolutely nothing to do with her."

"Jasper please," I sighed again. "I know you love her too. That's why I'm asking you to do this. Just go and pick her up. I'll take care of the rest."  
"What do you mean you'll take care of the rest," he questioned me.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "Just go get Bella…I mean Emma and make sure she is safe."

"I knew there was something fishy about Jacob," Jasper said. "I should have listened to Emma in the beginning. It's just,she's become so fond of him lately. She's actually happy again, well sort of. Are you sure you want to do this Edward?"  
"I've never been more certain in my life," I said closing my phone. I then called the police department which was conveniently directly down the street. Just as the police pulled up Tanya charged out of the door.

"Where have you been," she yelled at me. "I've been waiting for you for a half an hour." I had somehow managed to completely avoid my date with Tanya without even trying.

"I truly am sorry Tanya," I said. "I just had a few things I had to take care of." As soon as I had finished speaking, Jacob, Sam, and two other men from their gang were escorted to three different police cars. Jacob caught my glance once again and began to glare daggers at me. He knew exactly who had called the cops.

"What is going on," Tanya said in a sudden panic. "Why is Jakey going to jail?"

"Jakey," I repeated with laughter.

"Shut up Edward," she scowled. As soon as the police had left and everything began to settle again Tanya pulled me aside.

"Edward why won't you kiss me," she whined. "I've been waiting all night!" She puckered her lips and leaned into me.

"Tanya I can't," I said pushing myself away from her.

"Why not," she asked grabbing my chin. "Just kiss me! I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

"I just can't," I told her. The truth was I had never kissed anyone apart from Bella. She was the only girl I ever really wanted to kiss.

"Too bad," Tanya said as she smashed her lips against mine. I felt the bile rise in my throat as she waited for me to kiss her in return. I just stood there completely frozen.

"EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN," I heard my sister scream. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

**Uh oh! So, will Alice tell Bella? What will happen to Jake? How does Tanya really know Jacob? All these questions will be answered if you guys review. I will also give you a preview if you review. **


	13. Revelations

**Hello All! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and alerted me. I really really appreciate it and can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Have a great one everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Ha you really think I own Twilight? You must be delusional.**

**EPOV**

"Edward how could you," Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "What in the hell were you thinking? What if Bella would have walked out and seen you all over that tramp? What is wrong with you?"

"I did see him," I heard her tender voice say. I turned around quickly to find my sweet love shuddering from the cold standing outside. Tears were cascading down her cheeks as she stared at me in awe.

"What do _you_ want," Tanya sneered beside me. "Your nothing but a pathetic little skank you know that? Why are you following Edward? He's _mine_!" She then began to advance toward Bella but Alice was faster.

"Don't even think about it," Alice growled. She pushed Tanya away and rushed towards Bella. She took her hand and began to drag her away but Bella wouldn't move. She could only stare at me looking as if she were in pure agony.

"Bella," I found myself saying breathlessly. Her brown orbs bored into my own eyes as if she could hear every thought that was passing through my mind. She opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. Jasper came up beside her and placed his jacket around her trembling shoulders. He and Alice led her away without another word. This time Bella didn't put up a fight, she wanted to leave.

"It's her isn't it," Tanya said with a glare in eyes. "She's the reason why you don't want me. She's the reason why you won't kiss me. What is it that makes her so special to you? She's nothing. She's a pathetic nobody."

"Tanya stop," I ordered her. I had already endured far more pain than I ever thought possible tonight. The pain in Bella's eyes resembled a dagger piercing my own heart. How I could I allow myself to be so blind, so stupid? What was I thinking?

"Why Edward," Tanya asked gripping my arm tightly. Her blood red nails were piercing my skin and her coal black eyes were darting across my face.

"I just can't do this Tanya," I said pulling away from her. "Please understand. I just can't be with you. It's just not an option for me."

"Why," she asked again. "I'm offering myself to you Edward. You can have anything you want. There is nothing that I would deny you. Just say the word and I'm yours."

"Tanya," I sighed. "No. I want nothing from you. I cannot pretend that I share the same feelings for you that you have for me." She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her temples as if she had a headache.

"You're a fool," she said. "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life Edward Cullen."

"Tanya please," I attempted to say, but instead of allowing me to finish she threw her hands up in the air and went back into the bowling alley. Once again I found myself alone, only this time, I preferred it.

**BPOV**

He kissed her. He was with someone else. He had lied to me. He had said that he would never love another. Now I see that all of his words were nothing but lies. What was I thinking? Did I honestly believe that such a love could really exist?

"Emma," Alice said quietly at my door. I didn't respond. I only laid there motionless and silent on my bed. I heard Alice's feet patter softly as she entered my room. She closed the door and climbed in beside me.

"Sweetie," I heard her whisper. "I don't really know what to say to you accept, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," I asked confused. "Why should you] be sorry? I'm the one who fell in love with him Alice. I'm the one who allowed myself to get hurt. I should have known better. I never should have left home."

"That's not true," Alice said. Pain was apparent her in voice. "Don't you realize you're the best thing that has ever happened to him? Before you came into his life, he was nothing. He was just a lonely soul doomed to wonder the world alone."

"I saw him tonight Alice," I reminded her. "He looked far from lonely." She caressed my hair lightly and sighed in defeat.

"She means nothing to him Bella," she said softly. I suddenly had another flashback, only this time Edward was nowhere to be found.

"_Why Alice," I asked her. "Why is he doing this?"_

"_He loves you Bella," Alice said. "He wasn't thinking. He was just acting out of jealously"_

"_Jealousy," I said in disbelief. "What right does he have to be jealous? It's not like I'm the one being hit on every two seconds. If anyone should be jealous it should be me!"_

"_Silly Bella," Alice laughed. "Tanya only wishes she could have Edward. The truth is Edward has always wanted you. He has always l_oved_ you."_

"_I love him too," I said stubbornly. "Why can't he understand that?"_

"_He doesn't think he's worthy of you," Alice told me. "That is why he becomes so angry when Jacob or anyone else for that matter flirts with you."_

"_That is absurd," I said pulling the covers over my head. "If I've said it once I'll say it again, Jacob isn't interested in me! He only thinks of me as a friend."_

"_Sure Bella," Alice said sarcastically," what ever you say."_

I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat. Alice used to be a part of my strange past that I could never fully recall. Just as I was about to confront her about my theory she slipped out of my bed and through the door. I would receive no answers tonight, but I wasn't about to give up, not by a long shot.

**EPOV**

A few hours later I was sitting alone at home grazing the keys of my forgotten piano. In our previous life, Bella and I would spend hours together here. I would play while she would stare at me with exuberant eyes. I remembered one time in particular when I found Bella sitting alone hitting the keys softly. That was the day that I told her I loved her for the first time.

_She was sitting quietly stroking the piano keys as if they were made of glass. A bright smile lit up her face as she saw me standing in the doorway. I loved the way she always looked at me. It was almost as if she could peer directly into my soul. Her very presence caused my heart to flutter with joy. _

"_Hello my beauty," I said as I crossed the room. I sat beside her on the bench and picked up one of her hands from the keys and kissed it softly. _

"_Will you play for me," she asked sweetly. I took her into my arms and held her tightly._

"_Of course me sweet," I whispered, "anything for you." A few moments later my hands began to flee across the keys as I began to play her lullaby. It was the song I had written for her only a few days ago when I had taken her to the meadow for the first time. She fell asleep on my chest looking exactly like an angel that fell from heaven. _

"_That was beautiful Edward," she said removing a tear from her cheek. I pulled her into my chest and kissed the remainder of her tears away._

"_You're beautiful," I told her. I took her face into my hands and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held my close. I loved her so much. I only wished I had the nerve to tell her so. _

"_Bella," I said with hesitation. What if she didn't love me? _

"_What is it Edward," she asked now appearing concerned. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No my Bella," I said laughing lightly. "It's just…I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now and I…I just don't know how to tell you."_

"_You can tell me anything Edward," she assured me. "I promise I won't laugh if that's what you're worried about."_

"_That's not what I'm worried about," I told her. "I'm worried that you won't feel the same way." Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. _

"_Try me," she whispered. I took a deep breath and took both of her hands into my own. I looked her directly in her eyes and smiled. _

"_Bella I," I said with a quivering tone. "I…I love you." She just sat there in silence for a few moments as she processed my words. Her face which was usually an open book, told me nothing. "Bella," I said gently. "You don't have to say anything if you don't feel the same way. I mean I understand if you…." But I wasn't able to finish my sentence. Her lips were now on mine silencing my worries once and for all. _

"_I love you too Edward," she once she pulled away from me, "I always have."_

My heart began to race at the very memory of her kiss. It had been something I had been longing to feel again for as long as I could remember.

"Edward," Alice said appearing at the door.

"I didn't mean it Alice," I said to my sister. "I didn't want to kiss Tanya, she kissed me. I never intended to hurt Bella. I…I love her so much." I laid buried my face in my arms and once again tried to repress the inevitable sadness. I felt Alice sit down beside me on the bench and wrap her arms around me.

"I know Edward," she said stroking my hair, "I know."

**BPOV**

I had finally given up on life. I found that there was no point in even attempting a life without him. He had made his choice. He had chosen someone else. I was now nothing more than a memory for him.

"Emma," Jasper said as he sat down beside me on the couch. "Eat something."

"I'm not hungry," I said gripping the untouched cup of tea in my hands.

"You have to eat something," he urged. "Come on Emma, it's been days." I hadn't been to any of my classes or stepped out of the suite since that night. I found no perpous to do so.

Jacob still hadn't come home. After the night at the bowling alley, he hadn't made any effort to see or contact me. It was probably for the best though. He wanted me to love him, but how could he expect someone that was practically dead to love anyone?

"Do you want me to call Alice," Jasper asked. I shook my head and turned away from him.

"I just want to be alone," I said honestly. Then unexpectedly, someone began to pound loudly on the door. Jasper rose from the couch to answer it, but instead of waiting the person busted through the door. It was Jacob!

"I'm back baby," he said the moment he saw me.

"Jake," I said partially frightened. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Is that what he told you," Jacob said glaring at Jasper.

"What is he talking about," I asked my roommate. Jasper took a protective stance in front of me and attempted to block me from seeing Jacob.

"Get out of here Jacob," Jasper barked. I had never seen anyone so furious in my life. "If you come anywhere near her you'll be right back in jail!"

"Jail," I gasped. Is that really where Jacob had been all of this time?

"Don't worry baby," Jacob winked. "They sprung me from jail early on account of good behavior."  
"I said leave Jacob," Jasper said again.

"What are you going to do about it," Jacob asked with his booming laugh. Jasper began to walk toward him with a vicious look in his eye but stopped when I grabbed his hand in protest.

"Jasper don't," I begged him. "He's done nothing wrong. I'm the one who caused all the trouble."

"Emma you have no idea what you saying," Jasper said. "This guy is a criminal! He _belongs_ in jail."

"Come on Jazz," I said gripped his hand tighter. "Please?" Jasper took a step back and tore his coat off the couch.

"I'll be right outside Jacob," Jasper warned him. "If you do anything to her I promise you, they'll be carrying you out of here in a body bag." He then slammed to door leaving Jacob and I alone together.

"Alone at last," Jacob smiled. He slithered his way towards the couch causing me to get up and sit in another chair across the room. I wanted to maintain a safe distance away from him.

"Why were you in jail," I asked him without hesitation.

"False accusation Emma," he said. "Your little boy toy called the cops on me."

"Edward," I asked incredulity. "Why would he call the cops on you? He doesn't even know you."

"Oh trust me baby," he laughed, "he knows me. He's angry because I stole his girl."

"What are you talking about," I asked incredulously.

"He did the same to me," Jacob accused. "That broad he was with, Tanya I think her name was, she and I had a fling once. We were supposed to go out the other night but of course she with someone else. Anyway, once Edward saw that I was with you he decided he wanted revenge."

"That's not true," I said. "Edward would never do that. He's not that type of a guy. " I knew this to be true. Edward was nothing but honest, or so I used to think. What if Jacob was right? What if Edward just had him arrested out of spite for me?

"Let's not talk about that life sucker," Jacob said crossing the room until he was at my side again. "I want to talk about you and me."

"You and me," I repeated nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious," Jacob asked. "I'm crazy about you Emma."I continued to stare at him as he continued to speak. "What do we have to lose?"

"Jake," I said with a pleading tone. "Please don't do this."

"Why are you so afraid," he asked me. I got up from the chair and moved quickly across the room. He followed close behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My throat began to burn as I swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"We just can't Jake," I told him. "Please just stop okay? I don't want to do this right now."

"Tell me why," he said now enraged. He grabbed my arm and spun around until we were face to face. "Tell me why," he said again.

"I just can't okay," I said attempting to move away.

"I know you love me Emma," he said. "I can see it in your eyes that you do."

"Stop," I demanded him.

"This is because of him isn't it," he asked me. "You refuse to love me because of Edward? Why Emma? Hasn't he broken your heart enough already? I _won't_ hurt you. I can love in a way that he never could. You and I could create a whole new life together."

"You have no idea how badly I want to say yes," I sobbed, "I just can't Jake." It was true. I did want to say yes. I did want to love someone who could love me in return. I wanted all that Jacob had just said, but I couldn't let go of Edward. He was a part of me.

"I thought you loved me," he roared.

"Jake," I cried. "I _do_ love you. I just don't love you like…."

"Like _him_," Jacob asked jerking me around. "Just say it Emma, you don't love me like you love him! I'm not good enough for you. I don't treat you like a piece of shit therefore I mean absolutely nothing to you!"

"That's not true," I said with anger. "You know that's not true!"

"I love you Bella," Jacob said releasing me. I fell to the ground in complete shock. He called me Bella, but why? "I've always loved you but you've always been too blind to see it," he said with tears in his eyes. I continued to sit on the floor frozen as he slammed the door shut. A few seconds later Jasper came running into the room in a panic.

"Emma," he said picking me up. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Answer me!"

"I-I have to go," I stuttered. I grabbed my jacket and raced out the door to find that it was pouring down rain. Spring had just arrived the weeks before bringing a week of downpours with it.

I decided to follow Jacob. He knew the truth and I could see it. He was the same boy that Edward had been talking about in my visions. I almost remembered him completely. He was the boy who had always loved me but I never loved him.

"Jake," I called after him, but he didn't hear me. Instead he continued to run off campus until he arrived at a small café a few miles off of campus. There waiting for him inside was the familiar red head that I had seen the other night. He was with Tanya. I silently entered the café trailing behind him. He sat in the booth directly across from her.

"It didn't work," I heard him tell her. "You said it would work!"

"You said he would want me," she retorted. "But he doesn't want me! He's still in love with his precious little Bella or whatever the hell her name is."

"I gave you one task Tanya," he said in a harsh tone. "You were supposed to make Edward fall in love with you. That was our deal."

"Shut up Jake," she told him. "The only reason I even made that deal with you is so you could hook me up. Where are my drugs anyway? You said you 'd bring it with you today."

"You said you could make him fall in love with you," he said glaring at her.

"I told you I tried," she said with a desperate look her in eye. "Besides, you could do much better. You know my offer still stands." She reached across the table and took his hands in her. She then leaned over exposing her chest and brought his mouth to his.

"Thanks but no thanks babe," he said after pushing him away from her. "I want one girl and one girl only. She may have denied me once but that won't happen again. I won't give up. He won't have her for long I promise you. One day she _will_ be mine."

That was when it happened. That was when every memory I had ever had began to flood back into my mind. Jacob had said that line once before, though he never knew I heard him. I still remembered that night as if it were yesterday.

_I had decided to hide behind the corridor to hide. I knew Alice wouldn't come here to look for me. I still heard Edward and Jacob's voices loud and clear though they thought I couldn't .I had a feeling I needed to hear this conversation. _

"_Why did you have to do this," I heard Edward ask Jacob. __"Why couldn't you just leave her alone Jacob? I thought we had a deal. You agreed you've caused her enough pain already."_

"_Because you don't deserve her," Jacob said. "I love her too Edward. I will never stop fighting for her until she is by my side. And even if I don't deserve her, I'm still better than you. How sad is that?" _

_So it was true? Jacob really did love me? I had refused to believe Edward when he had told me this a thousand times before. I had thought Jacob and I were on the same page. I thought he knew how much I loved Edward._

"_You think your better," I heard my love laugh. _

"_I can love her more than you ever could," I heard Jacob say darkly. "I won't give up. You won't have her for long I promise you. One day she __will__ be mine."_

I felt myself become dizzy the moment I finally realized the truth. I was supposed to be dead, Edward and I both were. We had gotten into an accident that night…we had broken up that night.

My instincts took over as I quickly snuck out of the café and grabbed a cab. I directed the cabby towards Edward's house. The house Alice had once given me directions to. I paid the driver with my last fifty dollars and raced toward the house. It was still pouring outside but I couldn't find the nerve to move. So there I stood, soaking wet in front of his door.

I peered through the window to see Edward sitting alone beside his piano. He starred at the keys as tears poured down his cheeks. I felt my breath quicken as I looked up. His eyes soon met mine.

"Bella," he said throwing open the door.

"I remember," I said to him. "I remember everything and…I didn't know where else to go." He pulled me towards him and held me closely. He leaned down quickly and….

**Oh I know, I'm extremely cruel but I just couldn't resist. Review, review, review and I promise you won't be disappointed. The next chapter is what you have all been waiting for so if you want me to update quickly review quickly. Also, if you review I will give you a preview. **


	14. Answers

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Well anyway, onto the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, my name isn't even Stephenie**

**BPOV**

He leaned in quickly and captured his body into my own. My heart began to race as he grabbed my waist with one hand and my face with the other. This felt so right, so natural. It had been so long since I felt completeness like this. Though I had had my share of past boyfriends none of them ever compared to the man who always held my heart.

I could feel Edward's breath caress my lips as he leaned in even closer. Just as our lips were about to meet I pulled away. Edward stood their looking completely bewildered while I continued to move even farther away.

"What is it," he asked walking towards me. I held up my hand in order to maintain the space between us. I needed Edward to know the truth. I needed to let him know that I wasn't the same girl anymore. I wasn't the girl that he had fallen in love with.

"Give me a minute," I instructed him. He of course ignored my request and attempted to move closer to me.

"I can't be away from you any longer Bella," he said. He grabbed my hand and stared at me with such pain and desire. The devastation of his face was so overwhelming.

"Please Edward," I begged him. "I don't….I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean," he asked me. "Do you not love me anymore Bella? If you don't I would understand. What I did to you….What I put you through, was absolutely inexcusable."

"Of course I love you Edward," I told him honestly. "I never stopped."  
"Then what is it love," he inquired. I closed my eyes and allowed the rain to penetrate my clothing as I walked out further into the yard. I attempted to regulate my breathing but I couldn't stop my heart from racing.

"I don't think I'm Bella anymore," I said to him. "I think…I think I lost her Edward."

"What do you mean," he asked me with petrified eyes.  
"I've done things Edward," I explained. "I've done many things that I am not proud of. Without you…I didn't know where to go or what to do. It was almost as if half of me was always missing."

"I'm here Bella," he said pulling me into his arms.

"For now," I said pushing him away from me once more, "but what happens when you decide to leave again? What happens when you see that you and I can never really be?" Edward froze at my words. He stepped back and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"I never meant to hurt you," I heard him say. "I thought… Hell, I don't know what I thought." Rage began to succumb me as I listened to Edward speak. "I suppose you are right though," he said. "I should leave."

"Why is it that you are always the one to leave," I screamed. "Why am I always the one that is left behind?"

"I didn't leave you Bella," Edward said glaring at me. "I only took myself out of the picture; out of your world."  
"Bull shit Edward," I bellowed. "You _left_ me! Then you somehow manage to screw up both of our lives and separate us forever! You abandoned me and forced me to rot in this hell hole that I now call my life!" I felt my knees collapse beneath me as I fell to the ground. Tears of anger were now streaming down my face. "I thought you loved me," I cried. "I thought you loved me."

"I did love you," he said rushing to my side. He took me into his arms and cradled me back and forth to sooth me. "I had no choice Bella. I did what I had to do to protect you."

"What _did _you do Edward," I asked him. He looked away from me and rose from the ground. I grabbed his arm and turned him until he faced me again. "What did you do Edward," I asked him again.

"I can't Bella," he said in a trembling tone. I grabbed his hand in comfort and stood up from the ground. It was now raining harder than ever. Both of us were completely soaked yet I knew neither of us cared.

"You can," I assured him. He took me into his arms again and held me closer than he had ever dared to before. He then buried his face in my hair as I held myself tightly to his chest.

"I didn't want to leave you," he began. "It was never my intention to break your heart. I thought leaving would be the best solution. I wanted you to have an amazing life, a life that I simply couldn't give you.

"When I told you that I didn't love you, I was lying. Every word that I spoke that night was a complete fabrication of my actual feelings. I wanted you to stay with me. I wanted you to be safe. I did everything that I could to protect you but by doing so I began to smother you. I felt you begin to drift away and I just couldn't take it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before," I asked him grabbing his hand.

"What was I supposed to say Bella," he laughed humorlessly. "I don't want you to leave? You didn't want to stay and I could see that."

"No," I disagreed. "I was willing to stay. I thought you wanted me to leave."

"How could you think that," he asked me. "I did it because making you stay would only be unfair to you."

"Leaving me was unfair," I told him. "I would have gone anywhere in this world if it meant being with you. All you had to do was trust me to make my own decisions. If you would have given me the option of staying with you I would have done it gladly."

"You wouldn't have been happy," he said somberly. "Sooner or later you would begin to feel exactly the way Renée feels about Charlie. I didn't want to trap you. You deserved more than Forks, Washington. I was not your destiny; Oxford was. It was your dream and I wasn't about to stand in the way of it."

"You don't know me at all do you," I laughed. He stared at me with confusion as I took a deep breath to calm myself. "You, Edward Masen, have always been my dream. The only reason I even considered attending Oxford was because you told me that it was the right decision. I never wanted to go."

"You really would have stayed," he asked me.

"Yes," I told him honestly.

"What about Jacob," he asked with an evil expression. "Would he have still been involved in your life? Is he still involved in your life?"

"I don't know what would have happened back then," I told him. "All I know is that Jacob is no longer a part of my life. He _is_ my past but you are my future. I love you, you and you alone." Edward began to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What did I do," he asked no one in particular. "How could I have been such a fool? If I hadn't been so selfish than none of this would have happened. You and I would still be…"

"Alive," I finished for him. He grimaced at my remark and nodded his head slowly. "We are alive Edward, "I reminded him. "This may not be the life that we chose to have but at least we are together."

"That's just it," he with a vicious tone. "We can't be together."

"Why not," I asked. "Answer me Edward! Why can't we just be together."  
"Because you'll die Bella," he said as quickly as he could. I felt my heart stop as he held me even closer. He wept into my shoulder as I caressed his hair. "I made a deal," he continued. "I promised that if you were given a second chance at life, I would stay away from you forever."

"But why, why would you make that deal" I asked him. "What is the point of living without one another? How could I ever be truly happy without you by my side?"

"We were never supposed to meet again," he explained. "I thought that if you never met me then you could be happy. You could meet someone, fall in love, have babies, and grow old. You could have an actual life Bella."

"That wasn't a life," I told him. "Always loving you, always wanting you, but never being able to have you was nearly unbearable for me. Every night your face would appear in my dreams. Some days simply knowing that you somehow existed was the only thing that gave me the courage to live my life."

"I can't stay," he said pushing me away.

"Listen to me," I said grasping his hand in my own. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than live one more moment without you."  
"But Bella," he said before I crushed his lips to my own. He instantly became silent as he returned my kiss. We could no longer fight it. This was meant to be.

"I love you Bella," he told me as he kissed me deeper. "I love you so much. Please believe that I never wanted to leave you."

"I believe you," I said. "Please believe that I love you, and that nothing you do or say will ever change that." I began to shiver as the wind began to howl around us. Edward quickly picked me up into his arms and took me inside of the house.

He pinned me securely against the wall kissing me with as much passion as he could muster. My legs snaked their way around his waist as he trailed kissing up and down along my neck. I wanted him, I needed him.

Before I knew it, we were up in his room, on his bed. We had torn our clothes off and they were now piled together on the floor. Thunder pounded through our ear drums as our breathing became heavier and heavier.

"Bella," Edward said suddenly. He removed his lips from my own and pulled away from me. "We can't." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as the embarrassment of being rejected settled in.

"Did I do something wrong," I asked fighting back the tears.

"Bella no, no," Edward said brushing my cheek softly.

"Then what is it," I asked him. "Do you not want me?"

"Of course I want you," he sighed. "I want you more than anything."

"Then take me," I told him. "I'm yours."

"I know love," he said with smoldering eyes. "Believe me, I know."

"Then what is it Edward," I asked him. He sighed deeply and hid his face between his hands. He was blushing! I had never seen him bluish before.

"In our first life together," he began softly, "I had a plan. I was going to let you make your own decision about leaving for Oxford. But, if you decided to stay, I was going to ask you to…to."

"To what," I blurted out. His laughed filled the room as he kissed my hand lightly.

"I was going to ask you to marry me Bella," he said not meeting my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as he finally met my gaze.

"You wanted to marry me," I asked in shock. Why would anyone as wonderful as Edward ever settle for me as a wife?

"No Bella," he said with a smile. "I _want_ to marry you." He picked up a blanket from the edge of his bed and wrapped it my shoulders. He then reached to floor and pulled back on his jeans. I thought he was going to leave but instead he opened up his closet door and pulled something out. He leaned down to my side cautiously and took my left hand.

"What are you doing," I asked suddenly feeling afraid. Just as he was about to speak we heard the door slam.

"Damn it," Edward muttered throwing me my shirt. "Get dressed!" I did as he told me to do and threw on the rest of my still wet clothing. Two seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Edward," Alice shrilled. "Open up!"

"Not now Alice," Edward said with a sorrowful smile. "I'm er...busy."

"You have to come quickly," she said in a panic. "Bella is missing!" I attempted to hold my laughter as did Edward.

"I'm sure she's fine," Edward said attempting to sound concerned. "She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself."

"Jacob is looking for her," Alice said. "Jasper just called and said that Jacob has been calling every twenty minutes trying to track Bella down! He said that Bella disappeared almost an hour ago!" This time I couldn't contain my laughter. I opened the door to find Alice practically in tears.

"I'm fine Ally," I whispered to her.

"What is going on," she asked eyeing Edward suspiciously. "Bella what are you doing here…with my brother?"  
"Good bye dear sister," Edward said slamming the door shut on his sister. Edward picked me up and took me to the bed where he proceeded to tickle me causing me to yelp in protest.

"Edward stop," I begged him. "No! Let me go!"

"Never," Edward whispered into my ear. "I'll never let you go again Isabella Marie Swan."

**EPOV**

As I held Bella in my arms, I couldn't help but think what a risk we were taking. I knew that she wouldn't allow me to leave her again and I knew that I couldn't leave her again. We were in this together, no matter what happened. If Bella died I would follow directly behind her.

"What are you thinking," she asked me tracing the curves of my face. I took her palm and kissed it lightly.

"Just how much I love you," I smiled. She too smiled causing my heart to practically fly out of my chest. Alice had finally left leaving Bella and I alone.

"I love you too," she said kissing my cheek, "But I know your lying to me." I buried my face in her hair breathing in her intoxicating scent. I hated the fact that she knew me so well. "What's really bothering you?"

"Are you sure us being together is worth the risk," I asked her. She shook her head and locked her eyes with my own.  
"I'm only sure of one thing," she said. "I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."

"Bella," I said reaching into my back pocket. I pulled out my mother's engagement ring and held it tightly inside of my hand. "Alice interrupted us before, so I was never able to ask you that question I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time now."

"Question," Bella said starring at me with wondrous eyes.

"Bella," I began. "I understand that you're afraid, but love, I want to be able to call you my own before I become one with you. I want you to be my wife." Tears began to fall from her eyes and I held out the ring. I got down on one knee and took her hand into my own.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" I said slowly. "I promise to love you for forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

**Wow! Massive cliffhanger I know. If you review though you'll find out what happens, if not it may be awhile. I'm auditioning for a musical tomorrow and if I get a part it will become even more difficult to update. But, if you guys review I will find time to update. Thanks for your support guys! Wish me luck!**


	15. She Said Yes

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Twilight….Yeah I wish**

**EPOV**

My heart felt as if it were beating through my chest. She just continued to sit there looking dazed and befuddled.

"Bella," I said gently squeezing her hands. "Are you alright?" She closed her eyes causing a single tear to fall. I wiped it away quickly and took her into my arms. How could I have been such an idiot? I knew it was stupid of me to ask her to marry me.

"It's okay love," I assured her. "I understand. We don't have to get married. I was foolish to ask you so quickly. I never should have…."  
"Edward," she silenced me. She placed her small hand over my mouth and sighed. This was pure torture.

**BPOV**

I couldn't take the way he was looking at me. He appeared to be in such pain. Perhaps he had regretted his decision after he asked me to marry him.

"Bella," he said gently. He then took my hands into his own and told me that I didn't have to marry him. What was he talking about? I _wanted _to marry him. The truth was so apparent to me now. I loved Edward with all of my heart and all of my soul. I placed my hand over his mouth to silence his fears once and for all.

"Edward," I sighed. "I….I…." What was I supposed to say? Should I attempt to say something romantic and oversensitive or should I attempt to be calm and collected? How in the hell was I supposed to respond to this?

"I understand Bella," Edward said once more. Only this time his tone was more firm and calm. He began to rise from the floor until I pushed him down again.

"Yes," I blurted out. "Edward please don't be upset! I _do_ want to marry you! I _want _to be your wife. I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you! Edward I love you!" Now it was his turn to stare at me in shock.

"You…you _want_ to marry me," he said in a questioning tone. I laughed once and leaped into his arms.

"Yes Edward," I told him kissing him gently on the lips. "I do." A broad smile lit up his entire face as he placed his lips on mine. This kiss was different from the others. It seemed so desperate and almost frightening. It was like he was afraid that all of this would end soon, and the truth was, maybe it would.

"I love you so much," he said with tears in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and held me closer to his body, "forever and for always my love."

"I love too Edward," I told him with as much sincerity as I could muster.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I asked him.

"Let's go home," he said as he lifted me up off the ground and into his arms.

"Home," I said questioningly.

"Home," he said as he led me to the door. Just as we were about to leave, Edward's aunt and uncle opened the door.

"Edward," Esme said happily, "oh and Emma! It is so wonderful to see you dear. How are you feeling?"

"Amazing," I told her. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the ring on my finger. Esme gasped and Carlisle stood looking simply aghast.

"Oh my goodness," she said throwing her arms around me. Carlisle also stepped forward and hugged his nephew.  
"I am so proud of you son," Carlisle said clasping Edward on the shoulder. "She's an amazing woman. You couldn't have made a better choice."

"Thank you so much Carlisle," I said as he hugged me along with Esme.

"Won't you say," Esme asked clasping my hand tightly with her own. "I would love to hear more about you Emma. Won't you at least consider staying for just a little while longer?"

"I wish we could Esme," Edward said kissing her check, "but it is very late and _Emma_ and I really should be heading home." He rolled his eyes at the use of my old name. I wanted to do the same. That girl seemed so foreign to me now. Though she may always be a part of me, I could never go back to being the same person.

"Home," Esme said in confusion. "But Edward darling, this is your home. Where else would you go?"

"I'm enrolling back into the university," Edward said. "Bella, I mean Emma and I will finish out the semester and then be married shortly after…That is if you both allow me to go back to school."

"Of course," Esme said with tears in her eyes. She hugged Edward tightly and whispered into his ear, "I'm so proud of you." He thanked her and once again grabbed my hand. Twenty minutes later we had arrived back at the dorms. As soon we entered the room I was practically tackled by my pixie-like best friend.

"I'm so happy," Alice screamed. "It's simply wonderful! I can't believe it, I really can't! Edward why didn't you tell me first? Why did I have to hear it from Esme and not you? I could have helped you pick out the ring or something. Oh Bella were going be sisters just like we always should have been!"

"Alice," Edward said in a harsh tone. "You need to relax okay?"

"I can't relax," she nearly screamed. "I mean her…and you….and now! It's all so romantic!"

"Alice," Jasper said placing his arms around her tiny frame. "Edward is right, you _need _to relax."

"Thanks Jazz," I said sighing in relief. He smiled at me before taking my hand and leading me over to the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this Em," he asked me with concern. "You don't have to do this you know."

"Jazz," I said as complacently as possible, "I've never been certain about anything in my life." I kissed his cheek and made my way back over to Edward.

"I'm going to take her home," Jasper said taking Alice by the hand.

"I don't want to go," Alice protested. "Besides, Bella, I mean Emma and I need to start planning. If you two want to want to get married by the end of the semester then…"

"Time to go Alice," Edward said pushing his sister out the door. "Drive safely." Once they were gone Edward and I couldn't control our laughter.

"I'm so, so sorry love," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "I didn't expect her to be here."

"It's okay," I said attempting to stifle a yawn.

"You look so tired," he commented.

"You too," I said tracing the patterns of face with my fingertips. "It's been so horrible to sleep without you all these years." Ever since Edward and I were children we always stayed at each other's houses. Once we got older, we had to conceal the truth of our real sleeping arrangements.

"Time for bed," he asked. I nodded once walking towards the direction of my room. For some reason he began to walk in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going," I asked him. He continued to walk until he was at the entrance of his old room. He opened the door cautiously and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I shouldn't have left," he said suddenly. I wordlessly walked over in his direction until I was directly beside him. I lightly kissed his cheek and held him tightly. He scowled at the remains of Jacob's ware bouts for a few moments longer before kissing the top of my head.

"Should I sleep on the couch," he asked me with a smile. I rolled my eyes as I pulled him toward the direction of room. I fell asleep content for the first time in over seventeen years.

**EPOV**

This was my heaven and she was my angel. I caressed her radiant hair relishing the scent of her familiar strawberry scented shampoo. Her very presence was so intoxicating to me.

I held her hand tightly and traced the shape of her engagement ring. It still seemed so surreal to think that she would soon be my wife. The moment she had said yes I realized that my life was finally complete.

"Edward," she mumbled in her sleep. "Edward, where are you?"

"I'm right here my sweet angel," I whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave me," she said pleadingly. "Please don't leave me again."

"Never love," I promised her, "never again." I fell asleep that night feeling content for the first time in eighteen years. Lying there with Bella in my arms made me feel like I was finally at home. Bella was my home.

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to a loud thud. Edward, who had me encased in his arms, was still sound asleep. The light of dawn was pouring through my windows cascading every inch of my room.

"Calm down," I heard someone yell. The sound of another thud filled my ears as I stuck my head under my pillow.

"LET ME SEE HER," the fierce voice said again. "I WANT TO SEE HER!"

"Leave," I heard Jasper say.

"Don't tell me what to do cowboy," the man said. The voice sounded so familiar…almost as if he were….Oh no!

"Morning Bells," Jacob said as he crashed through the door. Edward sat up quickly now fully awake. Once he caught sight of Jacob he fled from the bed until he was standing directly in front of the beast that was his enemy.

"What are you doing here," he asked Jacob directly.

"I live here preppy la pew," Jacob said with a devilish grin.

"Jacob leave," I demanded. "You have absolutely no right to be here.

"You know you want me here baby," Jacob said trying to walk towards me. Edward quickly stopped him and tackled him to the ground.

"I thought I told you to leave," he practically growled.

"Face it Edward," Jacob laughed, "you'll never be able to get rid of me. I'll never give up." Before I knew it, Jacob had flipped Edward so that he was underneath him. He gripped Edward's throat tightly with one hand pointed at me with the other.

"Make your choice Bella," Jacob commanded. "Choose me or your boyfriend dies."

"Jacob let him go," I pleaded. Edward's face was beginning to turn blue. "Please. Please just let him go!"  
"Choose," Jacob screamed again. "You can't have it all Bella."

"Yes she can," Edward said with the last of his breath. He quickly drew up his hand and made a fist. Before Jacob could react Edward hit him square in the jaw causing him to fall backward.

"Edward," I heard Jasper yell.

"Hold him down," Edward ordered Jasper. He then ran to my side and took me into his arms. He then pulled out his cell phone and immediately called the police. Ten minutes later Jacob was in custody.

"Are you okay," I asked Edward examining his hand. It was swollen and nearly purple.

"I'll be okay," he said brushing my cheek lightly with his finger tips.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said burying my face in his chest.

"Don't be sorry love," he said lifting my chin and kissing my lips gently. "You were more than worth it." Jasper and Alice came into the room a few minutes later after talking to the cops.

"I'm taking you to the hospital Edward," Jasper said. "You really should have someone look at that hand."  
"I'll be fine," Edward said stubbornly.

"Edward please," I said placing a jacket on his shoulders. "Let's just go see Carlisle." After spending an hour at the hospital we were finally home. Edward had broken three bones in his hand and now had a cast. I could barely contain the guilt that was thrashing around inside of me.

"You're sure your okay," I asked for the millionth time that day.

"I'm fine sweetheart," he said kissing my ring. "Don't you worry." I placed my key in the door and twisted it gently watching Edward carefully while I did so.

"I'm so happy Rosie baby," I heard my brother's voice say. "They are going to be so surprised when they…EMMA!"

"Emmett," I said in shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Arizona?" It was then that I saw who standing directly beside him, it was Rosalie.

"Hello Emma," she greeted me warmly. This seemed very strange to me. The last time Rosalie and I had met she seemed anything but pleased to see me.

"Rosalie," Edward said behind me. "Emmett? What are you two doing here?"

"We have some news," Emmett blurted out. He currently looked like a two year old that had ingested far too much sugar. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head.

"Really," Edward said walking over to hug his sister. "What news?"

"Well," Rosalie said hesitantly. "Emmett and I have been seeing each other for a few months now and a couple of days ago…"

"We decided to go to Vegas," Emmett said impatiently. "Tell them what happened next babe." Rosalie rolled her eyes but none the less continued to the story.

"Anyway," she said smiling brightly. "We decided to….Well we were already in Vegas so…."

"WE GOT MARRIED," Emmett nearly screamed. Edward froze by Rosalie's while I starred at my brother in pure disbelief. What did he mean they got married? Emmett had always been against marriage. He had always said that marriage was an institution where everyone ended up getting screwed in the end.

"Are you serious," I muttered out almost incoherently.

"Aren't you happy sis," Emmett pouted. "This is a good thing."

"It's not that Em," I said quickly. "It's just, I never thought you would…I mean…"

"She mean's it's a wonderful surprise," Edward said for me. "We're both very happy."

"Yes," I agreed moving to hug my brother and sister- in- law. "We are both very happy for you two. This is great!"

"Thanks Em," my brother said squeezing me tightly. He then grabbed my hand and yelped. "Ouch! What the hell Emma?" My engagement ring must have poked him. He hastily turned over my hand and examined the ring on my finger. His face turned a deep shade of purple almost instantly.

"What is that," he said between clenched teeth. I gulped loudly and slowly backed away from my ferocious looking brother.

"I….I…I um," I stuttered.

"Emma Swan," he said sternly. "Answer me."

"I'm…I'm…engaged," I said sounding as if I were asking a question. I was dead; there was absolutely no doubt in my mind.

**Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I love it! Okay, so here's the deal. School is ending which means I have less and less free time. Therefore if you guys want me to update you have to review. Remember, if your review you'll get a preview.**


	16. Confessions

**Please don't kill me you guys. I'm really sorry, it's just I had a total of three hours of sleep and three tons of homework yesterday. Please forgive me. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and alerted me. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

A large blue vein in the center of my brother's forehead was pulsating with rage. His face was as red as an apple and his eyes were the size of two giant cylinders.

"ARE YOU CRAZY," he screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING EMMA? NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE ONLY EIGTEEN YEARS OLD?!"

"Em," please I begged him," just calm down okay? I love Edward, and he loves me. We may only be eighteen but I feel as if I've known Edward for far longer than forever."

"But how could you be engaged Emma," my brother asked rubbing his head in frustration. "You have no real concept of what love really is." I felt my face begin to redden with anger. How could he say that? He was only a few years older than me and he had just gotten married himself!

"Emmett," Edward said slowly. He walked away from his sister and stood by me. He then grabbed my hand in support and turned to face my brother. "I love her very much. We are both fully aware about the concept of love _and _marriage."

"Rosalie," Emmett said in disgust," Say something! I believe your brother has gone completely crazy!" Rosalie smiled meekly and patted Emmett's shoulder.

"Edward," Rosalie said. "I think this is absolutely wonderful!" She rushed across the room and took both Edward and I into her arms.

"What," Emmett, Edward, and I all shouted at once.

"Rosie," Emmett said. "What is wrong with you? This isn't a good thing. They're kids. They shouldn't be allowed to get married."

"Nonsense," she smiled. "Emmett, I love you but you're overreacting. They love each other and Emma makes my brother happy, happier than I've ever seen him. Not to mention, how can we reprimand then for wanting to do the same thing we just did a few hours ago?"

"Because we can," he yelled. "Listen to me little sister. You are not going to get married period! I won't let you do this!"

"You have no choice," I found myself saying. Taken back by my words, Emmett began to stare at me in pure disbelief.

"Excuse me," he roared. "What do you mean I have no choice?"

"You said it yourself Emmett," I reminded him. "I am eighteen years old. I can and will make my own decisions. I choose to marry Edward. I love Edward. There is nothing that you can do to stop me." He took this into consideration for a few minutes before responding.

"Emma please," he pleaded. "Please just think this through. You're talking about a life time commitment kid. Once you say I do there's no backing out."  
"I don't want to back out," I told him. "I've made my decision. I'm asking _you_ to accept it Em." I crossed the room and hugged my brother tightly. "I want you there. I want your support."

"You're my baby sister Emma," Emmett said squeezing me tightly. "How am I supposed to let you go?"

"You won't have to let me go," I told him. "I'll always be here, just like you'll always be here for me. Right?"

"Always," he promised.

"I love you big brother," I told him.

"And I love you too little sister," he said kissing the top of my head. He held me tightly for a few seconds more then let me go. What he did next completely shocked me. He walked towards Edward and extended his hand. "Take care of her Edward," he told him. Edward grasped his hand tightly and shook it.

"She'll always be my first priority," Edward vowed.

"I can't believe it," Rosalie squealed throwing her arms around me. "We're going to be sisters!" My body froze as she practically lifted me off the ground. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

**EPOV**

As Rosalie practically mauled my fiancée, Emmett took me aside. He sighed deeply and looked at me straight in the eye.

"If you ever hurt her," he said darkly, "I _will _kill you." He cracked his knuckles causing me to gulp loudly. "That's my baby sister in there. You do anything to make her unhappy and I guarantee you'll be spending the rest of your days in a wheel chair. Got it?"

"No harm with ever come her way," I promised him. "I will always love and respect her Emmett. She is my life now and forever."

"I hope for your sake that you're telling me the truth," he said between clenched teeth. He cracked his knuckles once more for effect then slapped me on the back causing me to wince.

Though it had been quite terrifying to face Emmett, I found myself to be rather relieved. I finally had the blessing of my family and Bella's family, well most of her family that is.

"You have to let me help you pick out your dress," Rosalie said merrily. What in the world was going on with my sister? I had never seen her this happy before. It was so surreal to me; surreal but nice.

"Crap," I heard Bella mutter suddenly.

"What is it love," I asked rushing to her side. "What' wrong?" She said two words and two words only.

"My parents," she said simply.

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting. Edward placed his cool hands over top of mine and held my trembling fingers gently.

"Relax love," he said placing one hand back on the steering wheel. Edward had decided that it was time to tell Charlie and Renée of our plans to marry. "It's now or never," he had told me.

I personally, never wanted to tell them. All I wanted to do was climb back into my bed with Edward and stay there until the end of time.

"Maybe we could do this some other time," I suggested. "I mean we're not going to be married until May. Can't we at least wait a few more months?"

"It's nearly April my sweet," Edward chuckled. "We haven't much time to spare." I felt my breath catch in my throat as Edward pulled the car we had rented at the air port my parent's driveway. "Breathe love," he reminded me. My parents still had no idea that Edward was even coming home with me.

"Please Edward," I begged him one last time. "Can't we just go home?"

"Come on Bella," he said opening my door for me. He took my left hand and kissed the ring on my finger.

"Emma," my mother yelled rushing out of the house," Your home!"

"Hi mom," I said nervously. She kissed me on both cheeks and hugged me tightly. She had never been this happy to see me before. Something must have been wrong, very, very wrong.

"Oh and Edward," she smiled brightly. "It is so lovely to see you again dear."

"It is wonderful to see you as well Renée," he said taking on a confused expression.

"Where is dad," I asked my mother as she took my bag from Edward's hands.

"Inside," she frowning slightly. "He's been anxious to see you." My throat felt as if it was closing and my hands were sweating profusely. Edward lovingly kissed my cheek and pulled me towards the house.

"Everything will be fine," he told me. I huffed in response and held back my sarcastic laughter. He had no idea what he was in for.

The moment we entered the house we were met with the sound of my brother's laughter. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to tell my parents their news on the same day that we told them our news. Emmett figured they would be less upset if we told them at the same time.

"Emma is that you," Charlie said sounding abnormally cheerful.

"Yes Charlie," Edward said dragging me into the living room. "I have come as well. I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience sir."

"Suck up," I whispered loud enough for only him to hear. He chuckled softly and placed his lips next to my ear.

"You have to choose your battles wisely love," he said kissing my cheek lightly.

"It's very nice to see you both," Charlie said crossing the room to hug me. "I missed you kid," he told me.

"I missed you too Daddy," I told him.

"So," Renée said clapping her hands together, "Who's ready to eat?" Rosalie and Edward smiled naïvely while my brother, father and I grunted in silently in protest. Renée's attempts at cooking were always disastrous.

"This is delicious," Edward lied as he poured more gravy over his rock hard chicken. "You are a wonderful cook Renée."

"Why thank you Edward," she smiled. "At least someone enjoys my cooking." Rosalie gulped her water profusely attempting not to choke.

"So Emma," Emmett said across the table. "Don't you have some news that you wanted to share with mom and dad?" I glared at him across the table as he starred at me smugly.

"Really," Renée asked. "What is it that you wanted to tell us honey?" Even Edward was becoming nervous. I felt him tense beside me as he grabbed my hand in support.

"Well," I hesitated. "Well...I…We…Edward and I?"

"Go on dear sister," my brother winked. "You can tell them."

"Yes," Charlie agreed. "Just tell us Emma. I'm sure it can't be that bad." I starred at Edward with pleading eyes begging him for some sort of assistance.

"Well you see," I began again. "Edward and I….We've….Decided….I mean, we're hoping….." My breath was becoming heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Things were becoming blurry and sweat was dripping off the back of my neck. "Emmett and Rosalie eloped in Vegas," I found myself shouting. I clasped my hand over my mouth already regretful for what I had just done.

"Edward and Emma are engaged," Emmett yelled in return. Edward and I both turned to each other with a look of pure terror plastered across our faces.

"I...I don't know what to say," my mother said placing her hand over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry mom and dad," I told them. "I wanted to tell you but, I was afraid that you wouldn't accept it, but I am eighteen years old. I have every right to get married."  
"As do we," Emmett added. "Rosalie and I love each other very much so we decided to get hitched. Please don't be angry." Silence filled the room as my parents locked eyes with each other.

"Say something," Emmett begged.

"We have some news as well," my mother said breaking the silence.

"We don't want you two to be upset," Charlie said wiping his brow. "We also want you both to know that no matter what happens were still a family."  
"What are you talking about," I asked in confusion.

"I'm leaving your father," my mother said bluntly.

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head," What did you just say?"  
"Its true baby," Renée said gently. "Your father and I are going to be divorced."

"How is this even possibly," my brother asked. "You two have been married for forever. You can't get divorced."

"Of course we can," my mom disagreed. "If you and your spouse share a mutual agreement, getting divorced is almost as easy as getting married." Rosalie and Edward stayed silent as they watched all of us carefully.

"This is what we want," my father said. "Your mother and I have been unhappy for quite some time and we believe a amicable divorce would be what's best for both of us."

"I will be moving out in a couple of weeks," mom said. "I plan on moving to Florida."

"Why Florida," I asked her.

"I have some other news," she said timidly. "I've met someone." My mouth nearly hit the table as did my brother's. We both looked over at our father attempting to gaze his emotions. He picked up his water and slipped it slowly. He acted as if my mother cheating on him was the most normal thing in the world.

"I need some air," I said moving away from the table. I darted out the door and I knew that Edward was directly behind me.

"Bella," he called after me. I ignored him and continued to run until I found myself in the local park where I used to play as a small child. I sat down on one of the many swings and stared at my feet.

"Bella," Edward said again. He sat down beside me and gently stroked my hair with his long fingers. I closed the gap between us and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt the need to cry yet no tears fell from my eyes.

"I can't believe this," I said truthfully. "I mean, I knew they were unhappy but I thought that they would stay together."

"They just weren't meant to be sweetheart," he said softly. "Renée was meant to be with Phil and Charlie was meant to be with Sue."

"Sue," I repeated questioningly. "What are you talking about Edward? Charlie and Sue were never together."

"Actually," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What," I yelled. "When? How? Why did you know about it?"

"The day I went to La Push to warn Jacob to stay away from you, I saw them together," he admitted. "Charlie saw me too and begged me not to tell you. He said he planned to discuss it with you soon enough."

"I hate this," I told him. "I hate that no one stays together anymore. What if….?"  
"Don't even begin to question it love," he told me. "Our relationship is different from there's. Our love _will _last forever."

"How do you know that," I asked him. "How can you guarantee that you'll feel the same way about me forever?"

"I have loved you for over thirty years Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said. "And even though it's been thirty five years, I still can't get enough of you. I still wake up every day loving you more than the day before."

"I love you so much," I said taking his face into my hands and kissing him deeply. "I'm sorry I ever doubted that."

"Please don't," he said stroking my face lightly. "You're the only one for me Bella. You always have been and you always will be."

"I know," I said kissing him again. "Thank you for always being here for me."

"Anything for you," he said nuzzling his nose into my neck, "_my_ Bella." He stood up from his swing and took me into his arms. I buried my face in his neck and took in his heavenly scent. He held me closely to his body as we swayed together under the bright light of the moon.

"Emma," I heard someone say in the distance. I lifted my head from Edward's neck and saw my mother starring at me from a distance.

"What is it mom," I asked her.

"Can we talk," she asked me. I could see that she had been crying. A sudden jolt of guilt hit my body instantly.

"Of course," I told her letting go of Edward.

"I'll be back soon," he said placing one last gentle kiss on my lips. "She's all yours Renée."

"Thank you," she told him patting his arm gently as he passed. He took one last look at me and smiled crookedly giving me the courage that I so desperately needed. I sat down wordlessly on the swing and waited for my mother to sit next to me.

"Do you hate me," she asked me. I shook my head and placed my hand on hers.

"No," I told her. "I could never hate you mom. I love you."  
"I love you too baby," she said wiping a tear away from her cheek. "I'm sorry that this is so difficult for you but, your father and I just couldn't do it anymore. We're not in love like we used to be."

"I understand mom," I said. "I just want you to be happy."

"You know I want the same for you," she said pulling me into her arms. I returned her hug relishing the love of my mother. In my past life, she had been my best friend. Over the years I had missed the relationship I never knew we once had.

"Emma," my mother said pushing me away so she could look at me. "Can I be honest with you?"

"About what," I asked suddenly feeling terrified. She sighed deeply and took my hands in hers.

"You and Edward," she began. "I know that you two are in love now but love fades. Baby, if you're not careful you could end up just like me."

"That will never happen," I replied bitterly. "Edward and I are nothing like you and dad. I'm not marrying him simply because I'm knocked up and have no other alternative."

"That's not fair," she said starring down at her hands. "I only want what's best for you."

"You think you know what's best for me," I laughed without humor. "Since when?"  
"Emma," she said with a bewildered look. "I just think you should take some things into consideration."

"I've already considered everything there is to consider," I retorted. "I love Edward and that is all I need to know."

"I just want to offer you another alternative," she said quickly. "I'm moving to Florida next week. Come with me."

"Come with you," I asked.

"Yes Emma," she smiled. "Come with me. Leave Edward and move to Florida with me."

**Yikes! Okay so slight cliffhanger. I know you guys hate the fact that every chapter end with one but you have to admit it keeps things interesting. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Review if you want a preview!**


	17. Fears

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone that took the time to review. I finally found some time to update so here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to review at the end!**

**3-15-09 Hey guys! I'm re-posting this chapter because I made some mistakes at the end of this chapter. Charlie and Emmett both meant to say Emma, not Bella. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if that isn't already apparent to you**

**BPOV**

"Why are you asking me to do this," I asked holding back the tears. "For once in my life I am happy and you're trying to take that away from me. What is wrong with you?"

"Baby," my mother whined. "This could be a good thing. Trust me; settling down too early will be something that you regret later in life. Love doesn't last forever."

"How would you know that," I asked her. "How do you know that_ true_ love can't last forever? Is it because you haven't found it or do you really believe that it can't exist?"

"I have fallen in love Emma," she told me, "but baby, that doesn't mean I want to jump into a lifetime commitment with Phil right away. I'm taking my time and so should you."

"Phil," I said in disgust. "What about Charlie Mother? Was their ever a time where you were actually in love with my father?"  
"I was young and very naïve," she said hanging her head in shame. She attempted to grab my arm but I only moved further away from her. I hated my mother at that moment. In my mind I had never met anyone as selfish as her. All she ever thought about was what she wanted. No wonder she didn't believe in eternal love. The only eternal love she would ever experience is love for herself!

"I'm just as young as you were Renée," I said. I refused to call her mother. If she were a real mother she would actually care about me and respect the choices that I made. "I am going to stay with Edward no matter what you think. He and I will stay together and we will be married, with or without your blessing." With that I turned in the opposite direction and began to walk away from the woman I had once called my mother.

It felt so strange to defy her. It was something that I had never done in my life. After walking for about fifteen minutes I was finally home.

"Hey baby girl," Charlie said as I entered the house. He was smiling, something I had rarely ever seen him do. He seemed so much happier which is all I could ever ask for.

"Hi Dad," I said crossing the room and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Emmett and Rosalie were lying on the couch in each other's arms. They were both asleep and both snoring.

"I guess he found his perfect match," I laughed starring at the two of them.

"I think your right," Charlie said. "You know Emma, Edward seems to be a perfect match for you as well." I smiled at his words and patted his hand.

"Where is Edward," I asked noticing that there was no sign of my fiancée.

"In the guest room," Charlie said turning up the volume on the television. He was watching the basketball game, typical Charlie.

"Okay," I said. "I'm just going to go upstairs to say goodnight then I think I'm going to go to sleep myself." I took a blanket that was hanging up on the chair and placed it over my brother and new sister. I was just about to head upstairs when Charlie spoke again.

"Emma," he said quietly. "What is it that your mother wanted to talk about?" I sighed once and leaned down to give him another kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing daddy," I told him, "nothing at all." I slowly climbed up the stairs attempting to be as quiet as possible. When I opened the door to the guest bedroom I had to laugh. Edward was slumped over on the bed y with a copy of _Withering Heights_ clenched between his hands. He had always hated that book but read none the less. He knew that it made me happy.

I crossed the room and crawled into bed beside him. I laid back and tilted my head until it was resting on Edward's perfectly sculpted chest. A few moments later I felt his hands begin to rub my back. He kissed my head gently and pulled me in closer to him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he lied. "I was just resting my eyes." I buried my face in his chest and breathed him in deeply tasting his familiar scent on the tip of my tongue. "What did Renée say?" I lifted my head from his chest and looked away from him.

"She wants me to leave," I said still not meeting his eyes. "She wants me to move to Florida with her. " Edward lifted my chin until our eyes met.

"What do _you _want Bella," he asked me caressing my check sweetly. I leaned into him and kissed his palm.

"I want you," I told him honestly. "That's all I'll ever want or need." He lifted my left hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently and pulled me back into his chest.

"I would understand you know," he told me. "If you decided that ultimately you did want to move in with your mother and Phil, then I would understand."

"What," I asked confused. "Did I do something wrong? Do you _want_ me to leave Edward?"

"Of course not love," he said quickly. "I just don't want you to be unhappy. I mean I know that your mother means everything to you. She's your best friend and you're her's. I couldn't ask you to choose between the two of us. Besides, even if you did go to Florida I'm sure we could find some way to make it work."

"There's no to choice to make Edward," I told him. "I can live without Renée but I can't live without you."

"And your sure," he said with a soft tone. "You're sure that this is what _you_ want?"

"Forever and for always," I vowed. Edward gently lifted my chin once more and placed his cool soft lips to mine. Kissing Edward always enflamed a sensation within me that I had never known before. My entire body felt as if it were on fire. Edward placed his tongue on my lips begging me for entrance. I of course complied and allowed myself to become absorbed in him.

"Bella," he said breathlessly against my lips. "You have to go."

"No," I said firmly. I crushed my lips against his once more and kissed him with all my might. Though he was resistant at first, Edward too began to kiss me deeply.

"Bella," he said pulling back once more."Charlie is going to check up on you soon. You have to go back to your own room."  
"Not without you," I said seductively. I placed my lips on the base of his neck and kissed it. I could feel the pulsation of his heart beating rapidly against my lips.

"Be patient Bella," he said picking me up and placing me in his lap. "Soon enough we will be married then we will have all the time in the world to be together, but until then…" He placed me back on the bed and stood up. He then pulled me into his arms and carried me to my room.

"Sleep my one and only love," he whispered placing one last kiss on my lips. He tucked in the covers beneath me and stroked my hair. Just as he was about to leave I grabbed his hand.

"Edward," I said gripping his hand tightly. "Could you….will you…..."

"Yes Bella," he said squatting down on the floor by my head.

"Will you sing me my lullaby," I asked him. He smiled broadly and climbed into my bed next to me. He stroked my hair and continued to hum the song that he had written me all of those years ago. The next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up I found myself in the forests of Forks. I was curious to how I had gotten there but I was also happy. It felt so good to actually be home. Edward was standing beside me in our meadow kissing my cheek gently.

"Are you ready Bella," he asked me.

"Ready," I said with confusion," ready for what?" It was then that I noticed what I was wearing. I had on a long white Edwardian style dress with a long veil shielding my eyes.

"To become my wife," he said with pride. I looked over to my other side to find Charlie holding onto my arm tightly. He kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edward's.

"Take care of my baby," he told him.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher who was now standing in front of us said. "We are gathered here today to join Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen in holy matrimony. Anyone who has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have an objection," a dark voice said. A man dressed in all black soon appeared before both Edward and I.

"Sir what is your objection," the preacher asked. The man laughed evilly causing me to wince. That voice, that laugh, it couldn't be him and yet it was.

"Hello dear ones," Steve said haughtily. "You didn't really think I was gone for good did you?" Edward pulled me tightly into his arms and held me close.

"You have no right to be here," he yelled. "We don't deserve this. You know we don't deserve this. "

"I warned you Bella," he said looking directly at me. "I told you there would be consequences but you chose to ignore me. Now you will pay!" I gasped in horror as Steve took Edward by throat and began to choke him relentlessly.

"No," I begged him. "Please no. Take me. Don't hurt him hurt me."

"Oh believe me dear child," he laughed. "You will soon join your beloved one." He pushed Edward away and grabbed my arm.

"NO," Edward screamed," BELLA NO!"

"Let me go," I pleaded. "Let me go."

"Never Bella," he said in a demonic tone, "Never." I began to kick and scream trying to push him away but it was no use.

"Bella," I heard Edward call me. "Bella come back to me. Bella open your eyes. Come on sweetheart open your eyes."

"No," I screamed again. "Let me go." Steve's eyes began to turn red as he dragged me further and further into the darkness.

"Love its okay," I heard Edward's voice say. "Open your eyes. Just open your eyes." I forced myself to pry my eyes open. I was gasping for air and my heart was pounding inside of my chest.

"Bella," Edward said beside me. Tears were streaming down my face as he took me into his arms. "Its okay, it's okay."

"Edward," I said clinging myself to him tightly. My whole body was shaking and I could barely speak. "He took you away. He wanted to kill you, he wanted to kill me. He said…he said."

"Shh love," Edward soothed. "It was only a dream. "

"He said we have to pay Edward," I said erratically.

"Tell me what happened," he said laying back on my pillow and pulling me with me. "What were you dreaming about?"

"We were in Forks," I began to explain. "We were… we were getting married. The preacher began the ceremony and just when he said speak now or forever hold your peace, Steve appeared." I felt Edward flinch beside me.

"Continue," he said rubbing my back soothingly. "It's okay Bella."

"He said that there would be consequences," I said repeating Steve's words. "He said that he was going to come back for us."

"I will never let him near you," Edward said with a determined tone. "He will never hurt you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," I professed. "I'm afraid that he will hurt _you_ and we will be parted forever."

"Emma," I heard someone say at the door. "Emma are you alright." Renée opened the door abruptly and scowled at the sight of Edward and me together."

"You shouldn't be in here," she barked. "Charlie will kill you if..."  
"Get out," I ordered her. Her face became distraught as she continued to stare at me. "I said get out!"

"He needs to leave," she said glaring at me. "He shouldn't be in here."

"Well isn't that just too damn bad," I said darkly. I looked at the door and nodded toward her direction. She finally took the hint and exited my room.

"You shouldn't have done that," Edward said. "I would have left."

"You're not going anywhere," I told him. "I need you here. Please don't leave me."  
"I'll stay as long as you want me to," he said taking my hand into his.

"That may be forever," I said tracing the patterns of his face with my forefinger. "I'll always need you." He sighed once and slid himself underneath the covers until his skin was touching mine. He placed his arms around me and rested his face on top of mine.

"Sleep sweetheart," he said kissing my neck gently. "You're safe." I slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Edward never left my side, not even once. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was his face. He was still asleep.

I lifted my hand and lightly brushed my fingers over his perfect lips. His breathing began to quicken as his lips began to quiver. He kissed the tips of my fingers.

"Hey you," he practically whispered.

"Hey," I answered him. I took my free hand and ran it through his thick bronze hair. He finally opened his eyes and began to stare at me.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I told him. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

"That's what I'm here for," he said tightening his grip around my waist. Suddenly someone began to pound the door violently.

""Wakey wakey little sister," Emmett's voice boomed.

"Emmett," I said in a panicked tone. "What are you doing in here?"

"Correction Emma," Emmett said threateningly. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Emma," I heard Charlie's voice say. "Are you…..What in the hell is going on here?" I heard a familiar snap and I knew Charlie had brought his gun upstairs with him.

"Daddy," I said nervously. "It's really not what it looks like?"

"It looks like he's in bed with you Emma," Charlie said placing his hand on the trigger.

"Daddy no," I yelped rushing out of bed to stand in front of Edward. "Don't shoot him!"

**Uh-oh! What will happen next? Sorry but I think we needed a comic relief after such a heavy chapter. Therefore, I have included a small climax but it's just for laughs. Next chapter will be very eventful. Some characters that we haven't seen in a while will be returning bringing lots of drama with them. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! We only have a few chapters left so let's try to make the best of it. If you all promise to review I promise to update even more often. REVIEW AND YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR PREVIEW!**


	18. Consequences

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a marvelous weekend. I know I did! Anyway, here's the new chapter per your request. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself?**

**BPOV**

"Daddy please," I pleaded. "Just put the damn gun down!"

"Don't use that type of language with me young lady," my father snapped. "This is my house and if I want to shoot someone I have every right to."

"You do not," I disagreed. "Edward is not an intruder, he's my fiancé!" Edward's arms wrapped themselves securely around my waist as he attempted to pull me out of the way. I stood my ground and reached out my hand to place it in front of my father's pistol.

"Chief Swan," Edward said hesitantly. "I did not mean to upset you. You see Bella, I mean Emma, was having a rather difficult night and she asked for me to stay with her. Nothing happened sir, I can promise you that." I groaned internally and nodded my head.

"He's telling you the truth," I said. "Nothing did happen last night." Much to my dismay of course, I added in my mind. My father slowly but surely lowered the gun but continued to stare at Edward.

"What is going on," a groggy looking Rosalie asked at my door. She looked at me, then at Charlie and finally at her husband who was now cracking his knuckles in intimidation. "Emmett why are you looking at my brother like he's a dead man?"  
"Because he very soon will be," Emmett grunted. I heard Edward gulp loudly as he held onto me even tighter.

"Emmett knock it off," I said breaking Edward's hold. "This isn't a big deal. Nothing happened and nothing will happen."

"Emmett can't this wait until later," Rosalie asked attempting to push my giant brother through the door, "I haven't even had my coffee yet baby."Emmett grunted one more time, causing Edward to flinch, before exiting the room.

"What is going on," a frantic voice said at the door. We all turned around and saw that Renée was now standing in the room with three bags sitting at her feet.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said in a cruel tone.

"I've had enough of this Emma," my mother said darting across the room until she was directly in front of me. I could smell the coffee on her breath and the clean scent of her perfume. "You have no reason to be angry with me. I only offered to take you with me."

"Wait," my father said holding up his hand. "What do you mean you _offered _to take her with you? Emma doesn't live here anymore Renée. She lives in Chicago at the university with Edward."

"I know this _Charlie_," my mother hissed. "I just thought that my daughter deserved a better life that I ever had. I thought that if I could take her away from _him_ then she wouldn't make the same mistakes that I did." My father hung his head in shame and looked away.

"How dare you," I said. My words were full of venom and anguish. "My father was the best thing that ever happened to you! It's not his fault that you decided to screw around and ruin everyone's lives. That's your fault. You're not going to use me or Emmett as an excuse for your shitty life."

"Don't pretend that we are so different my daughter," she said placing her hands on my chin forcing me to look at her. "Everybody uses everybody. That's just how life is. That's just how love is."

"That's not true," I said forcefully. "I'm nothing like you Renée." It was at that moment that I realized how much I actually hated my mother. She was not the same person she used to be. Pain and anger had made her bitter over the years. I moved towards Edward and took his hand in mine.

"Can we just leave," I whispered to him. Tears were building up in my eyes and I knew that if I didn't leave soon I was going to lose it.

"Of course love," Edward said squeezing my hand in his own. He kissed my forehead and grabbed both of our jackets that were laying on my desk.

"I'm leaving today," my mother called after me. I turned around looked her directly in the eyes and muttered the words, "Nice knowing you." I slipped a pair of flip flops on my feet as Edward threw on his tennis shoes at the door.

"Em where are you going," my brother asked holding a bowl of cereal in his hand. "Mom is leaving soon."  
"I don't care Emmett," I said. The words sounded like acid as they fell from my tongue. I threw open the door and practically ran out. Once we were about a mile from the house, all the anger I had been attempting to contain began to spill out.

"Damn it," I said slamming my fist into a nearby tree. Edward took my hand in his and kissed it softly.

"It is all going to be okay," he promised me.

"No Edward," I said pulling my hand away. "It's not going to be okay." I walked away stomping my feet before pausing in the middle of the road. "Don't you realize what just happened? I lost my mother! I'm never going to see her again and she…"

"She what love," he asked me.

"In the past she was more than a mother to me," I sobbed. "She used to be my one only companion before I moved to Forks. She was the only one I could ever depend on or trust. When I left Arizona….."

"Are you trying to tell me that you regret leaving Bella," Edward asked shielding his face from me. I could tell that my words had hurt him more than he would ever let me see.

"That's not what I meant Edward," I told him. I gradually walked toward him until he was standing in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. "I love you so much Edward, but sometimes I feel like I'll never be able to truly go home again."

"What do you mean," Edward asked me. "This _is_ your home."

"Perhaps in geography," I agreed, "but it's not in spirit. It feels like everything we've ever known or loved has just been taken away." I sat on the side walk and placed my head on the top of my arms. My pajama pants, which I still hadn't changed out of, were chalky from the sand that drifted around us. Edward sat down beside me and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I miss it too," he confessed. "Everything that we used to worry about seems so petty and childish now. I guess you never know how blessed you really are until you've lost something." I curled my face into Edward's neck and placed my hand on top of his.

"At least we still have one thing though," I reminded him.

"That's true," he agreed. "I'll always have you and you'll always have me. No matter what we go or what we do we will always be together." I smiled at this and gently kissed Edward again.

"Emma," I heard a girls voice say. My head shot up at the sound. There standing before Edward and I was my former best friend Ashley.

"Ash," I said standing up quickly and hugging her tightly. "What are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here," she laughed. "Emma sweetie what are you doing here?"

"I'm just home for a visit," I explained. Edward stood up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back. "I also wanted to introduce my parents to Edward."

"Edward," Ashley repeated gawking at my fiancée. "I heard rumors but I didn't actually think they were true."

"Rumors," I said with confusion. "What do you mean rumors?"

"Your mom was in town yesterday and she told everyone you were in town," she said looking around suspiciously. "She also said…."

"Said what," I asked her. She picked up my left hand and began to squeal.

"Oh my God," she yelled. "It is true! You're engaged! How did this happen? When did this happen? Is this him?"

"Yes," I said suddenly feeling breathless. Just watching Ashley was making me exhausted. "This is Edward Cullen," I told her. "We met at the university."

"I told you," Ashley said now jumping. "I knew you would meet someone new. It's just so incredible." The next thing I knew she was hugging Edward.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said awkwardly patting her shoulder. 'Bella,' he mouthed. 'Help me.' A laugh surpassed my mouth causing Ashley to turn around. Her face was red with embarrassment as she stepped away from Edward.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so happy."

"It's okay," Edward laughed ruffling his perfect hair. "I'm happy too." He winked at me and continued to smile at Ashley.

"Emma," Ashley said suddenly sounding serious. "I have to talk to you later. It's important."

"Of course," I told her. "We'll talk later okay." She nodded once and then took me into her arms once more. She sounded as if she were crying. "I'm sorry Emma," she told said simply before taking off running.

"Was she okay," Edward asked me as I walked away.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. I had never seen her act like that before.

"I can see why you like her," Edward chuckled. "She reminds me so much of Alice." I laughed at the comparison and realized he was right. During the years Ashley had been my Alice or at least a stand in for her.

"I guess you're right," I told him. We continued to walk hand in hand enjoying each other's company.

"So," Edward said. "What's your favorite memory from living here?" By this time we were walking by my old school.

"Honestly," I said to him. "It had to be the St. Patrick's Day Dance we had during my junior year."

"Are you serious," Edward asked me attempting not to laugh. "You hate dancing love and you hate crowds."

"I know," I said with a wide smile. "But it honestly wasn't like that. Almost no one showed up for the dance. It was like a giant get together for all of my friend seeing as we were about the only people to actually attend the dance."

"What else did you do that night," Edward questioned me. "Did you actually _dance_?"

"Unfortunately," I giggled. "It was pretty terrible but I managed to survive. In fact, at one point all of my friends and I went onto the stage and began to sing karaoke."

"You have got to be kidding me Bella," Edward joked. "You hate to sing! I attempted to make you sing with me several times but you always refused."

"I had a little too much caffeine," I explained. "You probably could have gotten me to do anything that night." We walked a little while longer until we were finally back at my house. My face fell as soon as I saw that my mother had actually left. There was no trace of her.

"She really left," I said in a low tone. Tears were now stinging my eyes. "I can't believe this." Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders kissed the top of my head.

"I know love," he whispered in return. "I know." Suddenly his phone began to ring. He sighed deeply and reluctantly pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Alice," I said smiling weakly.

"Alice," he agreed. I left him to take his phone call and hesitantly entered the house.

"I don't think you will want to see Emma," I heard Emmett say. "She's changed since you've last seen her and I don't think it would be the best idea for you to stay."

"I'll wait for her," I heard a low voice say.

"Ian I don't think you staying is …," I heard Charlie say.

"Oh no," I said in a panic. Ian heard me and came racing towards me.

"Emma," Ian's voice said with enthusiasm. "Oh it is you! Your really are home!"

"Hello Ian," I said trying to sound cordial. "How are you?" Charlie and Emmett scurried from the room as soon as I finished my sentence.

"I'm fine baby," he smiled. I shuddered at his nickname. "How are you?"

"Err," I hesitated. "I'm fine I guess." He took me by the hand and led me to the couch. I peered around the corner to see if Edward was back yet, but of course he still wasn't.

"We need to talk," Ian said nervously. He grabbed both of my hands between his clammy fingers and looked up at me. "Listen Em, I've been thinking lately and... I just wanted to tell you that….I want you back."

"What," I asked jerking my hands out of his.

"I said I want you back," he repeated. "Baby, I still love you. Won't you even consider giving me a second chance?"

"Who the hell are you," I heard Edward's voice say suddenly. Ian jerked his head in Edward's direction and began to frown.

"Who are _you_," he asked with a challenging voice.

"Her fiancée," Edward said sounding extremely possessive.

"You're engaged," Ian said in disbelief. "How can this be possible? You've hardly been gone."

"Ian," I began to say but he held up his hand in protest. "I don't want to hear your excuses Emma," he told me. "You've broken my heard enough." He raced towards the door and slammed it shut.

"Edward why," I asked him. "Why did you just do that?"

"Are you kidding me," he yelled. "Bella did you not see the way he was looking at you? He wanted you and he seemed pretty determined to have you."

"He could never have me," I said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going," Edward asked now extremely angry.

"I have to go talk to him," I said opening the door.

"No you don't," Edward said moving in front of me. "Let him walk Bella."  
"Listen to me," I said placing my hands on his face. "I have to give him some sort of explanation. He deserves at least that much from me." I kissed him lightly on the mouth and opened the door. Ian was half way up the street already.

"Ian," I called after him but of course he didn't respond. "Ian please just wait." He continued to walk causing me to run after him. I tripped four times.

"I don't want to talk," he said stubbornly. "In fact I never want to see you again. I'm better off with Ashley anyway."  
"Ashley," I said with bewilderment.

"Yes," he smiled wickedly. "Ashley. She and I have been seeing each other since you've been gone."  
"Then why would you ask me out," I questioned him.

"Because I'm still in love with you okay," he yelled at me. "You're not that easy to get over Emma Swan." I pulled him towards me and placed my arms around his waist.

"Ian," I sighed. "I never _meant_ to hurt you. Whether you believe me or not that was never my intention." I could feel his heart thumping against my face. "I know that I hurt you and I know that I hurt a lot of other people but you've got to understand I love Edward and I always have. It was stupid of me to think otherwise but I didn't realize what I was doing at the time. I may not have known him at the time but I always loved him."

"You couldn't have figured that out earlier," he asked placing his chin on the top of my own.

"I guess not," I laughed humorlessly. "Ian listen to me. You have to move on. Us being together just isn't an option. You deserve better and if you stay with Ashley you'll get exactly what you deserve. "

"Your right," he said. "I know your right." At that moment I felt my heart begin to race. My head was pounding and everything was becoming hazy.

"Emma," Ian shouted with fear. "Oh my….Emma please open your eyes. What's happening? EMMA!" My body begin to shake and I knew I didn't have much time.

"Get Edward," I managed to say.

"Okay," he said frantically. "Hold on." That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**Okay, so this is the second to last chapter. Sad isn't it? Anyway since it's almost the end please take the time to review. Thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me. Remember, preview if you review. **


	19. True Love Conquers All

**Okay, yes I know it has been three days, but unfortunately I just couldn't find the time or energy to update. The important thing though is that I am updating now. Now, I have a little deal to make with you all. If you all review and give me some appropriate feedback I will add on an extra chapter just for you. Trust me you will want this chapter. Thank you to everyone that took the time to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I will own the DVD in less than 24 hrs!**

**EPOV**

I sat by her side gently caressing her hand. It had been two days since she had fallen into the coma and her condition was only becoming worse.

"I don't know what to say Edward," Carlisle said placing his hand on my back in comfort. "Tell me what to say. Tell me what to do and I will do it." I sighed deeply and kissed my loves hand. Her engagement ring had been removed the moment she arrived in the hospital. Now her hand seemed so bare and cold. She was no longer my Bella. She was no longer anyone.

"Nothing can be done," I whispered. "The woman I love is no more and the only person I can blame is myself. I could have done something. I could have saved her." Carlisle squatted down to my side and wrapped his arms around me. A single tear fell from his eye as he stared at her.

Esme and Alice remained out in the waiting room with the rest of Bella's family. Renée had rushed back after hearing of her daughter's condition. She now sat in the lobby with her son and her husband praying for some kind of a miracle.

"You cannot blame yourself my son," Carlisle said finally breaking the silence. "That isn't what she would have wanted." Carlisle reached across the bed and kissed Bella's cheek gently. He then exited the room once again leaving me alone with the only woman I had ever loved.

**CPOV**

"How is she," my wife asked me the moment I stepped outside her door. "How is he? Tell me Carlisle, please." I patted my wife's hand gently and pulled her away from the rest of our family.

"I fear she will not survive this night," I began to sob. "She is showing no signs of brain activity and there is nothing else that I can do." I then took Esme into my arms and held her tightly as sobs wracked her entire body.

"She's our daughter," she cried. "I love her so much. We have to do something Carlisle. How can we just sit back and let her die?"

"I know Esme," I said kissing her temple lightly. "I wish there was something that we could do."

**APOV**

"Please God," Renée pleaded beside me. "Please don't take my baby. She's all that I have in this world. Please God, please." I was holding her hand praying the same prayer. It all seemed so unfair to me. How could this be happening? Why would God take someone so sweet and pure as Bella away?

"Let my sister live," I added to her prayer "Please dear God, let my sister live."

"Alice," I heard a tear stricken voice whisper. I picked my head up out of my arms and gazed across the wide room. There standing at the entrance of the ICU was Jasper. I forced the rest of my body to stand then practically ran across the room.

"I'm so glad you're here," I cried throwing my arms around his neck.

"How is she," Jasper asked me as he picked me up into his arms. "How is Emma?"

"Oh Jazz," I cried even harder. "We're losing her. She's fading so quickly." He crossed the room with me still in his arms and sat down with everyone else.

"Everything is going to be okay baby," he told me. "Everything will be okay."

**Emmett POV**

"Why God," I asked in rage, "Why are you doing this to her? She doesn't deserve this!"

"It's okay Emmett," my wife said attempting to sooth me. Her tear soaked face was nuzzled in the crook in my neck. She placed her hands in my own and kissed my cheek. "She will survive. I know she will. Your sister is a fighter. She won't give up."

"I wish I could believe you Rosalie," I said shaking my head in disagreement.

**Renée POV**

What did I do? How could I be so cruel towards my own daughter? How could I have been so selfish? I knew she wouldn't want to go to Florida with me and yet I begged her to leave everything behind and come with me. How could I have been so stupid?

**Charlie point of view**

My only daughter, my baby girl is dying. The worst part of it all was there was nothing I can do to stop it. Why didn't I ever let her know how much I loved her? Why didn't I ever give her the respect that she deserved?

"My baby," Renée cried beside me. "What did we do to our baby Charlie? How could we have been so cruel? How could we have been so misunderstanding?"

"I Know Renée," I said holding her tightly. "I know." She continued to tremble from the cries that were rattling through her entire body while I continued to sit there as still as a stone.

**EPOV**

"I failed you," I told her. "I failed you Bella. I was so selfish. I should have thought of what you wanted instead of what I wanted." Though I knew it could no longer be possible, I wanted Bella to sit up and argue with me. I wanted her to tell me that I was wrong.

In my mind I was willing her to wake. I was praying that she would at least squeeze my hand or speak my name once more.

"Please love," I begged her. "Just please open your eyes. I swear to you that if you just hold on I will make things better. I will find a way to fix this. Wake my love, wake." My pleas were useless. She remained as still and as silent as ever. The only noise in the room was the sound of her heart monitor beating ever so quietly. During the last couple of days, that noise had become the most precious sound in my world.

"I will do anything to save you," I vowed, "anything love. Just tell me what to do."

"Anything huh," an eerie voice echoed. "Haven't we been down this road before Edward?" I lifted my head in pure terror and met the gaze of the man across the room. "I warned you that you would pay. You should have listened to me Edward."

"You bastard," I said between clenched teeth. I pushed myself off the bed and walked slowly toward him. His once blue eyes were now the shade of a crimson red. "Bring her back."

"Never," he practically laughed. "I would not be completing my job if I allowed her to live again."

"What is that supposed to mean," I said as my breathing grew heavier.

"I'm the angel of death Edward," he said to me. "It is my job to kill those who need to be killed. You didn't expect your precious Bella to live forever did you? She was doomed to die at eighteen whether you stayed away from her or not."

"What did you just say," I asked now seething.

"It's true Edward," he said haughtily. "I was going to kill her anyway. You could have stayed with her but of course you stayed away. I have to admit it was rather cruel of me to tell you such a lie but it was so entertaining for me to watch you try to stay away from her. I knew that couldn't last forever though."

"I'll kill you," I said as I lunged toward him. He moved out of the way before I was able to touch him. "You can't do this. I won't let you do this." I spun around quickly looking for him until I saw that he was now standing in the corner.

"Oh but I can," he smiled. "You see my dear boy I have the power that most people could only dream of having. I can use that power any time that I prefer to."

"Why her," I asked him. "Why us? What we ever done to deserve such torture?" He moved quickly taking on the movements of a serpent ready to strike at its prey. He now stood directly by Bella. My heart was racing in my chest as I threw myself towards him once more. This time he didn't move. Instead he grabbed my wrist and thew me across the room again.

"I guess you could say I was quite envious," Steven said as he grabbed me once more. "You and Bella had a love that I could only ever dream of having myself. It seemed rather unfair to me that you could have such a gift. So when the opportunity arose I used it to my advantage. I have to admit that I was not working alone though. Jacob had quite a large part in both of your deaths. In fact, he helped me plan your demise."

"Jacob," I said with a surging anger, "but how? How did he become involved?"

"His hate for you was so strong," Steven said. "It didn't take long for me to strike a deal with him. I promised that if he somehow managed to break the two of you up then Bella would be his."Pain was surging through my body. My head was now pounding and bleeding.

"NO," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Steven was now standing over Bella eyeing the life support machine that was keeping her alive. "Don't you touch that! Don't you touch her!"

"I'll make you a deal Edward," he said stepping away from Bella slowly. "If you can catch me, then your precious love will live. If not, you will _both_ die." As soon as he finished speaking Steven disappeared into thin air.

"No," I yelled come back. I heard a ghostly chuckle before I once again heard his sadistic voice.

"Come and find me Edward," he prompted. "Hurry she only has a few more minutes to live." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella. She was becoming paler and paler and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Forgive me Bella," I said as I caressed her hair. "Please forgive me for this. I love you." I kissed her rosy red lips one last time and raced out of the room.

"Edward," I heard Alice say behind me.

"Stay with Bella," I instructed her. "Don't leave her alone!"

**Omniscient POV**

Edward was now running faster than he had ever run before. Once he arrived at his Volvo, he climbed into his car and flew out of the parking lot.

"I won't let you win," he told Steven. "I will avenge her."

"Find me Edward," Steven prompted Edward once more. "Find me." Edward continued to follow the voice of the evil demon while Bella laid helplessly in her hospital bed.

"He will be back Bells," Alice said with a trembling voice. "He has to come back." Alice held Bella's hand tightly as she began to stir. "Bella," she said in disbelief. "Are you awake?"

Edward was now on a distant country road exceeding the speed limit. His breathing was becoming reckless as was his driving. Though he knew he was putting himself in danger he didn't care.

"That's it Edward," Steven heckled. "Drive faster. You are close to me now. You are almost there. But you must hurry. She only has a few more moments to live…..As do you."

"Stop him," Bella began to scream. "Stop him! Please stop him! Don't let him die! No! He can still live! No! NOOOO!!!!!!" But it was too late Edward was already dead. Steven had led him to a cliff somewhere near La Push. The last sound Edward ever heard was the cackling laugh of the angel of death. His last words were," I love you Bella, forever and for always."

A single tear ran down Bella's cheek. She was once again silent as was the heart monitor that stood beside her.

"No Bella," Alice cried. "Oh God, no! No! The rest of the family entered the room and collapsed at the side of their beloved one. "Please God, no," Alice screamed. "No."

**EPOV**

Everything was white. There was no darkness to be seen. Where was Bella? Was she here?

"Bella," I called out into the distance. "Bella where are you?" I saw a faint shadow in the distance begin to run towards me. "Bella," I called out again. It was then that I noticed it was not her that was running towards me.

"My son," I heard the strong voice of my father speak. "So we meet again."

"Dad," I said in a weak voice. "Is she here? Where is she?"

"I am sorry Edward," my father said ignoring my questions. "I should have stopped you. I should have warned you."

"You did warn me," I reminded him. "I chose not to listen. Now because of my stupidity my love is lost forever." Bella was nowhere to be found. I was once again alone.

"Forever," my father said in a questioning tone. "No Edward. I wouldn't say she is lost forever."

"Edward," I heard a glorious voice call for me in the distance. "Where are you?" Every part of my body began to tingle as yet another faint shadow began to walk towards me. This time it was Bella. A true angel dressed in all white was now racing towards me.

"Edward," she screamed as she ran toward me. I picked her up in my arms and held her with all my might. "Edward. Edward you're here! You're finally here."

"Of course I'm here love," I said kissing her temple. "I promised you I would be."

"I've been waiting so long," she said as tears began to flow down her face. "I feel like it's been years since I was able to see you last."

"I'm here now," I said resting my face in the crook of her neck. I breathed in deeply and took in her scent. She still smelled of lavender and perfume.

"I missed you so much," she cried. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought I lost you."

"True love is never lost," I heard my father say. I had forgotten that he was still standing there. Bella lifted her face from my chest and began to smile at him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Masen," she said with a small wink. "I don't know what I would have done without you." My father walked over to her and took her into his arms.

"Don't think anything of it," he told her. "I'll always consider you to be my daughter." I felt the confusion begin to settle over me as I starred at the two of them.

"Am I missing something," I inquired naively. They both turned to stare at me and began to smile even wider.

"I met your father the moment I arrived," Bella began to say. "I was lost and looking for you but of course you wouldn't arrive until later. In the mean time your father stayed with me while I watched over you from here. "

"I knew it would only be a couple of days," my father said. "I had been informed of Steven's plans and was instructed to wait here for you and Bella." Edward stepped away from my father's side and placed herself in my arms once more.

"I want you to know," Bella said laying her head on my chest, "that I understand why you made the decision to re-start our lives. I realize now that I would have done the exact same thing. It was so agonizing for me to watch you die. I didn't think I would be able to bear it. When I saw you get into the Volvo I…."  
"Were together now," I silenced her lifting her chin and kissing the tip of her nose. "I could care less if this is heaven or hell. As long as we are together I will be happy."

"I love you Edward," Bella said as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you Bella," I said crushing my lips to her.

"True love conquers all," I the most beautiful voice I had ever heard say. "Love is stronger than the bonds of time. It is deeper than the ocean and stronger than jealously. True love conquers all."

"Goodbye my son," my father said," Until we meet again." Darkness once again began to surround me only this time Bella was by my side. The darkness remained until I heard Bella's voice begin to speak my name.

"Wake up Edward," she began to whisper in my ear. "Wake up. Open your eyes." I drew in a deep breath as I tried to wake. I could feel the tickle of her breath against my cheek.

"Bella," I spoke with disbelief.

"Wake up," she said again. My eyes began to flutter as my heart began to sore.

"Where are we," I asked her as she smiled at me.

"Home," she said as she caressed my face. "We're home Edward." I sat up and held Bella tightly. I then took her face into both of my hands and began to kiss her rapturously.

"How," I asked between kisses, "How Bella?"

"True love really does conquer all," she said simply. She thew her arms around my neck and began to laugh. "This is our real second chance Edward." She placed her small hand on my cheek and pressed her lips to mine once more.

"But how," I asked her. "How is it that we have this chance?" She laughed once more before responding.

"Let's just say I made a deal of my own," she said with a wink. I gulped deeply and starred at her nervously. "I had to promise that we would stay together forever and love each other forever. That was the only prerequisite."

"Really," I asked in pure disbelief. She nodded and pressed her forehead against mine.

"I'm willing to keep that promise if you are," she said running her hands through my messy bronze hair. I could feel the tears of joy flood my eyes as I starred at my love.

"Of course I am willing," I whispered. "I love you so much my Bella."

"Forever," she agreed.

"EDWARD," I heard Alice's voice squeal rather loudly. "Are you awake yet? Get your butt out of bed before you miss your own wedding!"

"Wedding," I said in shock. "What does she mean by that?"

"It's our wedding day Edward," Bella said jubilantly. "So what do you say? Are you ready to marry me?"

**Okay. I know you guys want to know what happens next so REVIEW! You will get bonus chapter and a look inside their wedding and a little bit of their life after the wedding. But, if you don't review then this will have to be the last chapter. I am giving no previews seeing as I don't know if there will be another chapter. It's up to you. Don't let me down. **


	20. The End

**Last chapter everyone! I seriously can't believe it. I just wanted to tell you all that you rock! The reviews I received were so amazing! Also, thank you who to everyone who alerted me and added me to your favorites. I should have a new story up in about a week. I'm planning to take time off from Writing until next Tuesday. I hope you guys will stick with me and read the new story when it comes out. Thanks again everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Twilight I would have told you by now**

**BPOV**

Edward's face was priceless. He seemed completely shocked but extremely happy at the same time. He encased me further into his arms and buried his face into my neck.

"Of course love," he said kissing the base of my throat. "Nothing would make me happier…but…"

"But what," I questioned him. He smiled wistfully and released all of me but one hand. "Is this really what you want love? I know it is what I want but…" I placed my hand over his lips and stroked the contours of his face with my other hand.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen," I said whole heartedly. "I have always dreamt of being with you forever, now that dream is finally becoming a reality. This isn't our end. It's just the beginning." He removed my hand from his face and held it tightly in his own.

"EDWARD," Alice wailed outside of the door. That was when I realized that she would kill me if she knew I was in here. I could just hear her saying, 'It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding!'

"I have to go," I whispered loud enough for only Edward to hear.

"What," he asked alarmed. "Bella please don't go." I gave him a chaste kiss and disentangled myself from him.

"You'll see me soon enough," I promised him. "And besides, if I stay here Alice will murder me and I don't think you want to marry a corpse today."

"EDWARD I'M COMING IN THERE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE," Alice screamed. I opened the window and stepped out on the balcony.

"Bella wait," Edward called after me. He quickly leaped towards me and pulled something out of his pocket. "They took this off of you and gave it to me at the hospital. I thought you might want it back." Tears filled my eyes as he placed my engagement ring on third finger of my left hand. "I will see you soon love."

"I'll be the one in white," I said laughing at my corny joke.

"Until then my darling Bella," he said closing the window. I blew him a kiss and cautiously attempted to climb into the guest bedroom at the Masen Mansion which was conveniently located right next to Edward's bedroom.

Me being the klutz I am, tripped while attempting to hurtle my body into the guest bedroom. I fell to the ground landing on my butt.

"Ouch," I muttered trying to stand up.

"Need a hand little sister," a familiar voice boomed.

"Emmett," I screeched with joy. I stood up quickly and starred at the boy who used to be my brother. "Holy crow! It really is you! Oh Em, I thought I lost you!"

"Bella calm down," he laughed. I threw my arms around him and leaped into his arms. "You saw me yesterday at the rehearsal dinner."

"It feels like it's been forever," I cried joyously. I pulled away from him and starred at him once again. "Emmett," I began cautiously. "This may be a strange question but…"

"But what Bells," he said urging me to go on.

"How is it possible that you and I are brother and sister," I blurted out. A look of utter confusion and curiosity came across his face as he watched me suspiciously. He then lifted one giant hand and placed it on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay," he questioned me.

"I'm fine," I said ripping his hand away from my forehead.

"Then why are you acting so loopy," he asked me. I shook my head and looked away from him. He sighed deeply out of annoyance then began to speak. "I came to live with you family when I was eleven years old. When Charlie was assisting The Mason County Police Department he found me. He was handling a domestic case between both of my parents who were drug addicts.

He didn't have the heart to place me in foster care so your mother and he adopted me. A couple months later the Masen's adopted Rosalie who had lived in the apartment next to me when I lived in Mason. Both of her parents had died after being shot at a local bank. That was when she came to live with Alice and Edward."

"And then you and Rose got together soon after," I asked him.

"Yes Bella," he said still confused. "But you knew all this. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"It's just my nerves," I lied. "I had some trouble sleeping last night so my mental capacity isn't working as well as it normally does." He took me into his arms and gave me one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Don't worry Bells," he said placing his chin on the top of my head. "You and Edward are meant to be together. That's been apparent to everyone since the day you two met."

"Thanks Em," I said jumping up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm so glad that I have you as a brother."  
"Your not too bad yourself kid," he laughed kissing the top of my head.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," Alice said sounding as if she were in a panic. "Where in the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you in the guest room for twenty minutes!"

"Err," I hesitated looking at Emmett with pleading his eyes. He threw up his hand as if to say 'you're on your own'. "I got lost," I said with a shrug.

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes. "You've practically lived in this house all of your life. Don't give me that excuse missy. Now head upstairs or you'll be late for your own wedding!" She then slapped my butt and pushed me towards the door.

"There you are," Rosalie said with exasperation at the sight of me. "What happened to you?"

"I fell out the window," I said sheepishly. I could feel my cheeks begin to enflame with embarrassment.  
"That explains the greenery," Alice said plucking a leaf from my hair. "Now go take a shower. After your done Rosalie and I will do your hair and makeup." I groaned in protest but did what I was told. While in the shower I couldn't help but think how blessed I truly was.

Everything seemed to be falling into place, just as Edward's father said it would. He also told me that no one would remember our past life except for Edward and I. Therefore, all the pain and loss from the past could no longer harm the people we loved in the present.

"Bella hurry up," Alice yelled outside the door. I laughed and grabbed fluffy towel from the counter next to the shower. I then grabbed my robe and headed back to the bedroom.

"Finally," Rosalie huffed. "Bella I love you but you are being so slow today!"

"Hey," I laughed. "It's my wedding day. I'm allowed to be slow if I want to."

"Sure _you_ can be slow," Alice said with sarcasm. "I'm the one who planned the whole wedding! The only you have to do today is get married. I on the other hand am practically running this entire ceremony!" She ran a brush through my tangled hair causing me to wince. Rosalie began applying foundation to my entire face.

"Stop moving Bella," she growled applying some light brown eye shadow to the lids of my eyes. I relaxed back into the chair and allowed the two girls to do whatever they pleased. Two hours later my hair and makeup were finally finished. It was now time to put on my dress. I had never seen it before so of course I was a little bit nervous.

"Ready Bells," Alice smiled unzipping the gown from a dress bag. I gasped as soon as she pulled it out. It was perfect. It was a light shade of ivory with a tulle halter. The veil was full length and entirely made out of lace.

Alice and Rosalie carefully placed the dress over my body and laced up the back. Once they were finished they both began to cry. The placed a mirror in front of me causing me to gasp. Spiral curls were cascading down my back covered partly by my veil. My makeup was done simply but looked very elegant at the same time.

"You look so beautiful," Alice gushed. "Oh Bella…I just can't believe…."

"You look gorgeous sweetie," Rosalie said squeezing my hand. I smiled at her though I knew I could never be remotely as beautiful as she and Alice were. Just as Alice reached to grab a tissue somebody knocked on the door.

"Oh," Alice said dabbing her eyes. "That must be Renée." The moment she said this I became breathless. I hadn't seen my mother since the day I told her I never wanted to see her again.

"Hello dear," I heard my mother say at the door. "Is Bella ready yet? I haven't seen her all morning and….." I turned around and starred at my _true _mother. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she starred back at me in amazement.

"Bella," she sobbed. "My baby….Oh sweetheart….You look so…." She ran across the room and took me into her arms. Tears were now also filling my eyes.

"Mom," I whispered clinging myself to her. "I missed you so much."

"Oh baby," she said wiping the tears from my eyes. "It hasn't been that long has it? I came to visit you a few months ago."

"It just feels longer," I sobbed taking in the familiar scent of her perfume.

"Don't cry Bella," she said caressing my hair. I began to sob even harder at the sound of my name. She hadn't called me Bella is so long. I had forgotten how much I truly missed that.

"You look beautiful mom," I said noticing her dark blue dress. It was about knee length and had embedded crystals inside of the material.

"Thank you Bella," she said wiping her eyes once more. Rosalie and Alice stepped into the bathroom to change into their bridesmaids dresses. Alice's dress was flirtatious but elegant. Rosalie's dress made her look like a Greek Goddess.

"Alice," I heard Jasper say outside of the door. "It's time."

"Were coming," Alice squealed handing me my flowers. My bouquet consisted of lavender, freesia, blue roses and baby's breath. Wrapped around the base of my flowers was blue Satan ribbon.

"Ready baby," Charlie asked taking my hand and placing it on his arm. He had been waiting outside of the door. I nodded once and walked with him toward the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait here," Alice whispered as she took Jasper's arm. Rosalie had already walked down with Emmett. As soon as my matron of honor and Edward's best man made it down the aisle the wedding march began to play.

"Time to go," Charlie whispered. I lifted the veil over my head and placed it over my face. As I walked I couldn't help but notice how the Masen Mansion had been transformed. Sprays of flowers were placed all over the room. Everything was entirely laminated by candlelight.

I looked at Charlie one last time then set my gaze on Edward. He appeared to be breathless as he starred at me from across the aisle. My heart began to race at the very sight of him.

"I love you Bells," Charlie told me as he placed my hand into Edward's. "Take care of my girl Edward." Edward promised he would do so while Charlie kissed my cheek.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began. "We are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Masen, and Isabella Marie Swan, in holy matrimony. Before we begin the ceremony I must ask that if anyone has any objections they should speak now or forever hold their peace." I sighed in relief when I realized that the actual ceremony would be nothing like my dream. There would be no objections. There would be no warnings.

"Seeing as there are no objections we will begin to vows," the preacher said turning towards Edward. "Please repeat after me. "Isabella."

"Isabella," Edward repeated. And so the vows proceeded. When Edward finished I began. I hadn't noticed until I began to speek that I had started crying. By the time I was done I had lost my voice almost completely.

"We will now do the rings," the preacher announced. Edward placed the ring onto my left hand and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Edward," I said as I placed the ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed." My hands trembled inside his as sobs wracked my entire body. Edward was now also crying.

"Seeing as you have both exchanged rings and vows, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said with a smile. "You may kiss you bride." Edward then picked me up into his arms and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with just as much passion. Edward was the first to break away from the kiss causing me to pout.

"Don't worry love," he whispered. "There will be a lifetime of kisses." I smiled at this and took his hand. Hand in head we headed to the reception.

**Omniscient POV**

Bella and Edward lived for each other for the rest of their lives. Together they had two beautiful children, one daughter named Stephenie and one son named Edward Jr. They never saw Jacob Black or Steven again.

Alice and Jasper soon married after Bella and Edward and lived next door to them for the remainder of their lives. Together they had two daughters, Emily and Samantha. Rosalie and Emmett also married and had twin boys named Everett and Derek.

Bella became an award winning novelist while Edward became a world renowned surgeon. Alice took a job as a stylist to the stars while Jasper became a therapist. Emmett became as a police officer while Rosalie took a job as a model.

Throughout their lives, Edward and Bella's love never faltered. They never took for granted how precious their love truly was. They hardly ever spent any time apart and never wanted to leave one another's side. Even in death the two remained together. They now walk together hand in hand and heart in heart throughout the kingdom of heaven where their love will last for an eternity and beyond.

_**The End**_

**So there you go. I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as it usually is but I did the best I could with the amount of time I had. Perhaps one day I will write a one shot about the reception. Pictures of Bella, Rosalie, and Alice's dresses are on my profile. Make sure to check out my new story which should be out in about a week. Thank you to everyone who supported this story and made it possible. I love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Bellaklutz2010**


End file.
